Las consecuencias de Las Acciones
by Lulamoon91
Summary: ¿Sabemos realmente controlar nuestras acciones? ¿sabemos medir, las consecuencias que estas traen? ¿Cuales serían las consecuencias de las acciones?. Pues bien, a Perla y a Blu, les tocarán aprender mucho, pasarán por muchas cosas, por experiencias nada amigables... por cuestiones de la vida, los cambiarán por siempre. Fic resubido y sometido a fuertes cambios en trama y cap.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la tortura.**

La historia comienza en el taller de Luis. Blu, Perla, Rafael, Nico y Pedro; se aventuraron a adentrarse al taller, hasta que los sorprendió un Bulldog, quien ataca a nuestros amigos azules, pero que después fingía que los atacaba; nunca se imaginaron que el perro era Luis. Le comentan el problema, y él tiene una solución: usar una sierra eléctrica circular de mesa...

—¡Júralo por tu mamacita que esto es seguro!— comenta Blu.

—¡Oigan, No se ajoloten...! Si hay problemas, griten con mucha injúria, ¡porque no oigo nada con esto! — Dice Luis, al mismo tiempo que se pone la careta protectora. — ¡Oye Rafi... Baja el interruptor!

—¡No se preocupen, él es un experto en estas cosas!... —dice Rafael mientras sube el interruptor de la sierra.

Peligrosamente, la sierra empezó a girar, el pánico en la pareja azul aumenta cada segundo, y Luis se prepara para trabajar...

—¡Ah por cierto!; ¡díganme por donde camino, porque no veo ni maíz' con esto!...

Dicho y hecho, Luis comenzó a empujarlos hacia la hoja, pero a pocos centímetros de llegada, Luis se resbala con su propia baba, provocando que los lanzara violentamente hacia la sierra. Perla, por el pánico, vuela frenéticamente hacia una lámpara de techo, Blu es elevado y pasa demasiado cerca de la hoja, cortando la mitad de una pluma. Después se balancea y se golpea en un estante que estaba cerca, golpea Luis por atrás, cortando la careta en dos con la sierra, y luego, al no soportar más el peso de Blu, Perla se suelta y juntos caen encima de Luis, quedando con la cadena atrapada en el hocico. La baba de Luis empieza a escurrirse a lo largo de la cadena y luego en el grillete, sirviendo de lubricante entre el metal y las garras para zafarse ambos sin problemas, cayendo en seco ambos hacia el piso...

—¡HHiucc! ¡Guacalaca!... ¡Pero espera!, ¡soy libre!... — Blu, desesperado y alegre, comienza a buscar a Perla a su alrededor... —¡Perla, somos libres! ¡Llenos de baba, pero libres!, ¡contaminados sin duda, pero somos libres!... ¡No crees que por fin haya...¿ Terminado?

Blu queda en estado de shock, sin hacer absolutamente nada; porque como un rayo de luz, Perla ya estaba volando, pasando encima de Blu, con gritos de celebración tal, que no se acordó de su compañero.

—¡Wuuupa! ¡Oh sí!—Perla pasa volando por encima de Nico y Pedro—¡vámonos chicos!

—¡Que estamos esperando... Es el carnaval!— Con alegría, Nico golpea a su amigo y ambos, junto con Rafael, acompañan en la celebración de Perla por su libertad recuperada, haciendo piruetas habilidosas en el aire. Arriba era felicidad extrema; Pero abajo...

Blu sale del taller, mientras observa con tristeza y nostalgia, lo que alguna vez sería lo imposible, posible...

—_«Ellos están felices volando, más aun Perla. Siento que soy un estorbo con ellos, no se volar, no se vivir en la selva y ni siquiera sé cómo llegar a Perla para decirle que... La quiero...»_

Luego, Luis se acerca silenciosamente a la par de Blu, contemplando la celebración de sus amigos en el cielo...

—¡Se cómo se sientes!... Tener que corretearlos, perseguirlos... Y masticarles la cabeza... — luego hace silencio; y luego, de forma burlesca, golpea en el hombro de Blu amistosamente... —¡Ah...ja!, ¡con corretearlos basta!...

... Voltea a ver a Blu, y se da cuenta del estado deprimente en que se encuentra; Blu solamente saca un suspiro y aparta la vista hacia arriba, dejando caer una pequeña lágrima en su mejilla. Luis lentamente se aparta y se aleja tratando de no llamar la atención...— ¡UPS!...

—_«... Creo que soy una carga para ellos, nadie me puede ayudar, siento que me parte el alma al verlos volar tan felices... He tomado una decisión, volveré a Minnesota y seguiré con mi vida... Ese es mi destino."» — dentro de su mente dialogaba Blu con su conciencia._

Con la cabeza baja, Blu empieza a caminar, alejándose de sus amigos que tanto quería, él es el ave más noble y pura, a pesar de no tenerse confianza en sí mismo,lo cual ocasiona que tome decisiones a la ligera; y he ahí, un alma caminando lentamente sin rumbo, a que sus garras lo guíen...

Desde arriba en el cielo oscuro, Perla seguía celebrando de felicidad en el cielo al recuperar su preciada libertad, entre la celebración acompañada de sus recientes , una chispa de recuerdo nace de su mente; se da cuenta que hace falta algo... O alguien. Ella trata de recordar qué era lo que olvidaba, como para que su conciencia se mortifique en averiguarlo; y luego, al ver a la tierra, sobre la calle pedrejosa del lugar, observa sorprendida, y se da cuenta de que olvidó a Blu, y se preocupó al ver que se alejaba lentamente de ellos. Planea y vuela bajo a encontrarse con Blu...

—¡Blu!— se dirigía a él desde el aire, empezó a preocuparse más y aterrizo con lujo... — ¡Bluuu!...

Blu, automáticamente deja de caminar a causa del llamado conocido, y lo único como le corresponde es con una mirada de reojo llena de tristeza.

—¡Blu!, ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada... ¡todo esta perferto!. ¡Tú irás a la selva tropical, mientras yo volveré con Linda; así como lo hemos planeado...!

—... Bueno, es que...— En ese momento, fueron interrumpidos por Nico y Pedro, quienes aterrizaban encima de una señal de transito, siempre con su modo fiestero.— ¡Oigan chicos!, ¡Dejen de hablar y pónganse a mover las alas!... —se dirige Nico a la pareja en el suelo...—¡Orale!...

—... Es que creí que...— siguió Perla con el dialogo

—¡Que!... ¿Venir conmigo a Minessota?,¡Pufft!... ¡Tendría que hacerte una bufanda! —Dijo Blu, dándole la cara a Perla.

—... ¡No és a lo que me refería...!

—¡Mira Perla!... ¡No puedo pasar toda mi vida camine y camine, siguíendote a donde vayas!... — dijo Blu, para luego darle despues la espalda y reanudar su caminar.

—...¡NO ES MI CULPA QUE NO PUEDAS VOLAR!...

Perla se había enfurecido por la actitud infantil de Blu, asi que tuvo que contestarle de esa manera, sin saber que había tocado un punto débil de Blu. Blu solamente paró de caminar y la tristeza lo invadio de nuevo, dejando caer los hombros... Mientras que Perla voltea a ver para otro lado. Nico y Pedro, al darse cuenta de la ofensa, solo se limitaron a murmurar...

—¡Eso dolio!...— se dirigio Pedro a Nico.

Rafael, al ver que la situacion se habia agravado, interviene entre las dos aves azules molestas, tratando de remediarlo de una u otra manera posible...

—¡Chicos... Relajense!, ¡Esto es sano!... ¡Aclaren las cosas!... ¡Solamente sean totalmente sinceros ambos!...—Rafael se dirije entre la tensión generada por las dos aves, siempre con su actitud carismática.

La rabia invadió dentro de Blu, y dejó salir todo lo que sentía en ese momento, tratando de no ser grosero con Perla... ya que en su conciencia y en su corazón, no quería hacerle daño alguno.

—¿Con que sincero?... ¡Bien, Puedo ser sincero!... ¡Para empezar, no pertenesco aqui, es mas... Nunca quise venir aqui!...¿Y saben que?, ¡Odio la Samba!...

Todos quedan perplejos por el comentario de Blu, haciendo que Nico escapara a llorar, Hiriendo sus sentimientos en lo que más sentía cariño. Blu iba a seguir hablando, pero la ira de Perla llegó hasta la frente; y su rabia era tal, que su mirada mataría a cualquiera que la observara... Y entonces, explotó...

— ¡Míra pedazo de escoria, maldita cucaracha!, ¡Nadie te invitó a venir aqui, eres tan odioso!... ¡Tú me das verguenza de tu comportamiento, me das verguenza desde que te conocí, y me das verguenza de tu infantilismo y tu mediocridad!, ¡te basas porque no vuelas!, ¿y luego qué? ¿acaso dirás también que tu dueña te tiene el rabo agarrado?...¿O que te morirás miserablemente al lado de tu jaula, como el perdedor mantenido que eres?

—¡Perla!, ¡Tu estas empesinada de tu libertad, de tí misma!... ¿que no te das cuenta de lo que eres en realidad?... ¡Una insensible y egoista ave!, ¡pensando slólo en tí, luego en tí, y después en tí!... ¡Estás cegada por tu orgullo!... ¡No tengo la culpa, nadie tiene la culpa de tu situación!.

—¡Pero por lo menos soy libre!... ¡Nací en la selva!... ¡crecí en la selva!... ¿Y tu?, ¿que has hecho... o mejor dicho, que has sido?; ¿recuerdas a tus padres?, ¿ellos te abandonaron o te entregaron a los humanos como estiércol de ave!.. Pienso yo, que no creo que conozcas ni a tus padres... ¡Espera, creo que estoy viendo algo del más allá!... ¡tu madre ha de haber sido una puta ramera regalona, dejando que todos los machos le rompan a sangrar toda su cloaca asquerosa de donde salistes... mientras que le pone los cuernos a tu padre!... ¿ahhh... y tu padre? ha de haber sido un cualquiera, un don nadie, un cobarde entrega cloacas declarado... una aberración igual a tí!... creo que por sus tendencias quiso mejor abandonarte, sin tener que comprometerse con un pichón idiota!... ¡Eres un fracaso de ave, un bastardo!...

— ¡No hables así de mis padres, no tienes derecho de ofenderlos!... ¡No tienes derecho!... ¡ni sentimientos!...— dijo Blu, mientras no soportaba todos esos insultos... Y se limitó solamente a llorar lentamente...

—¿Estas llorando?... ¡Pobrecito, eres un imbécil marica bueno para nada!... ¡Nunca te compararás con los otros machos de aquí!... ¡Tu serías la ultima ave en esta miserable vida que estaria una hembra contigo!,¡las mascotas como tú son una basura, unos infelices!... ¡Eres un idiota pedazo de porquería, un afeminado y mantenido!... Seguiria toda la noche describiendote lo que eres... ¡Por ser mascota de una grandísima ramera!...

—¡Ya bajale Perla!... *snif*... ¡No es para tanto!... ¡Me duele todo lo que me dices!...— Dijo Blu, sin consuelo alguno, mientras que Perla lo miraba con sus ojos llenos de odio...

— ¿Que le baje?, ¡tú comenzastes con esto!... ¡No seas un cobarde, no te escaparás facilmente de mi!... Me recordarás toda la vida, con todo lo que te he dicho; ¿y sabes algo?... si piensas que en las últimas horas, siento o sentiré algo por tí, pues te daré una mala noticia... ¡Jamás sentiré algo por nadie, por nada... mucho menos con una odiosa y asquerosa mascota como tú!, ¡porque estando en mi presencia, lo único que siento y sentiré, será solo lástima y pena... ante un retraso mental, un entregacloacas... un don nadie!...

Blu lloraba sin consuelo de nadie, sabiendo la verdad, sabiendo que ella jamás sintió algo por el, y lo peor es, que ella mejor demostraba su odio, ofendiendo la memoria de sus padres, ofendiéndolo a el... Pero él no quería llegar tan lejos...

Blu respiraba agitadamente, mientras sollozaba fuertemente... Perla se dió cuenta, y predijo, que Blu la atacaría, así que adoptó posición de defensa; todo eso acontecía ante los ojos de los testigos. Blu, dejó escapar todo su odio y dolor acumulado, y sin decir nada, se lanza para atacarla... Pero fue lo ultimo que no debio hacer...

Blu gritó como un loco, aleteando sin pensarlo contra el suelo; mientras corría con el fin de embestirla con su cabeza... pero Perla era habilidosa en el combate, y sin esfuerzo, vuela rápidamente y cae sobre la espalda de Blu, mientras entierra todo el largo de sus garras en la carne, gritando Blu del dolor. Perla, brutalmente saca las garras, mienras en el aire, observa como Blu voltea y se retuerce del dolor, mientras por cada movimiento, sus heridas impregnaban en sus plumas, al instante que manchaba el piso con su sangre.

—¡Maldita perra!... ¡maldita ramera!... ¡Jamás tendrás a nadie!... ¡Deseo que te persiga la soledad por siempre!... ¡Maldigo a tus miserables padres!...

Perla, en el aire, escuchó todo lo que dijo Blu, lo cde sus padres le dolió en lo absoluto, pero ella no dejaría eso pasar... Perla arpvecha el estado de Blu, y lo toma con sus garras por el cuello, levantándolo en el aire, mientras aprieta con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que la traquea de Blu truene con cada apriete. Blu frenéticamente trataba de librarse al sentir su aire irse, pero era en vano; ella era más fuerte que él, volaba y era cruel... Blu acaba de conocer a la verdadera Perla.

Blu perdía esperanzas, sus fuerzas rápidamente lo abandonaron, se debilitaba por falta de aire. Perla carcajeaba a sus adentros, disfrutando del momento... rápidamente de propina un cabezazo en la frente, provocándole una cortada en la mejilla a Blu...

— ¡Vete maricon con tu dueña ramera!... Nadie te necesita aqui... ¡Lloron bastardo!... ¡Vete de donde venistes en tu país de mierda y quédate ahi hasta que te pudras como la basura inmunda que eres!...

Blu no pudo asimilar tanta ofensa que mató completamente su alma... Perla, rápidamente se impulsa, y lanza a Blu hacia un montón de cajas, mientras observaba con crueldad, como Blu chocó en seco, cayendo hacia el suelo. El impacto le lastimó una de sus alas, en cuya herida salía como hilos en su plumaje... Miró hacia el cielo, observando a Perla descender lentamente. Blu, difícilmente se levantó del lugar, jadeaba del horrible dolor de sus golpes, sin energías algunas. Luego de un momento, pudo levantarse del suelo, y cojeando, ante la vista de todo el mundo sin hacer absolutamente nada; sólo se limitó a mirar haca el suelo, mientras entre sol sollozos y el dolor, cojeaba caminando, a lo largo de la calle... hasta perderse en la oscuridad de los edificios.

Perla volvió a la normalidad mientras aterrizaba tocando de nuevo el suelo, sin importarle para nada el destino de Blu... Rafael queda perplejo e impotente por no hacer nada, Nico y Pedro quedaron sin palabras con todo lo sucedido... Las ofensas de Blu eran torpes y perdonables... Pero las de Perla eran totalmente inperdonables...

—¿Y bien?... ¿ Vamos al carnaval?... — rompiendo Perla el silencio.

— ... Vamos — responde Rafael de modo depresivo — chicos, vamos al carnaval...

—Por supuesto Rafi... — Nico responde y despierta a su amigo del trance de la situacion, indicandole si iba, Pedro afirma pero de modo triste. Luis asintio de modo de evitar las lagrimas, y las tres aves junto con Luis emprendieron viaje hacia el Carnaval, perdiendose en la vista.

Nuestros amigos festejaron con alegria todo el evento hasta el amanecer, sin olvidar lo acontecido, pero...

... En el taller de Luis, en la calle, un ave blanca aterriza en la escena de los hechos, contemplando una pluma azul llena de sangre, recordando lo sucedido... Y aflojando una lágrima de sus ojos, recorriendo celosamente en su mejillas maltratadas...

—¡Pobre ave!... ¡Esto no debe de haber sucedido!... Lo que le acaba de ocurrir lo cambiará drásticamente para siempre... ¡Esto no es justo!... — y la misteriosa ave vuela con rumbo desconocido...

**Fic resubido y modificado por...**

**Blue Dark Light.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Daños de alma.**

Dos años después...

Rio de Janeiro, un lugar incomparable desde cualquier punto de vista de sus visitantes desde el cielo hasta la tierra es pacífico, alegre y mágico. Pero en ella, muchos acontecimientos han hecho cambiar algunas cosas; e historias muy populares que se saben entre cada uno de los habitantes, desde hombres, mujeres, y sin mencionar de aves peculiares, la población más llamantiva de la ciudad y de las selvas amazónicas.

La especie Spix está a salvo, ya que afortunadamente, hay tres parejas teniendo polluelos en un santuario hecho y custodiado por el doctor en ornitología, Tulio Monteiro. Los contrabandistas, (quienes secuestraron a Blu y a Perla) fueron capturados antes de abordar el avion, y todas las aves se salvaron. Tulio y Linda Gunderrson se conocieron más, se enamoraron y contrajeron matrimonio... Ferrnando fue adoptado y acojido en la nueva familia Gunderson... Pero en fin, todos en Rio están felices. Entre las aves; Rafael pudo presenciar el nacimiento de un nuevo pichón, Nico y Pedro se hicieron más populares en más de la mitad de la población aviar de Brasil... Y muchisimas otras historias que contar... Bueno, eso no es todo.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando, ¿Qué fue de la suerte de Blu... Y de Perla?. Se cuenta, entre las aves, que la última vez que se vio, el último padadero que tuvo; fue en el taller del amigo de Rafael, Luis el bulldog. Nico y Pedro lo soltaron todo y todo Rio ya lo sabe. Ese mismo dia, cuentan que después del festejo, lo fueron a buscar... Nico, Pedro y Rafael convencieron a Perla del error que había ocasionado. Todos ellos lo buscaron por todas partes, moviendo cielo y tierra, levantando hasta la mísera roca del suelo... Sin encontrar rastro alguno, ni cuerpo ni sangre, ni siquiera su olor. Ellos pensaron que lo encontrarían con su dueña; pero se llevaron con la grata sorpresa que ella ya vivía en Rio, e instaló una biblioteca, en la zona de copacaban... Buscaron el apoyo de más aves conocidas, divulgando la situación hasta en lo más profundo de las selvas aledañas... Nadie lo vio pasar ni encontrar; no se encontró ni en el aeropuerto, ni en un barco o muelle, ni en el Centro de conservación, ni en la clínica, ni en la jungla... Es como si a Blu se lo tragara la tierra. A Perla se le rompió el corazón y era inconsolable, a última hora se dio cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos y del error que había cometido; ella lo hecho a perder todo. Linda y Tulio estaban destrozados por su desaparición, movilizaron personal y contactos en su búsqueda... sin éxito alguno. Se conformaron que estuviese muerto, y en honor a su memoria, el santuario y refugio de aves lleva su nombre; viviendo entre la población las tres parejas de Spix y Perla, sola y sin compañía. ¡Al fin tuvo su preciosa y anhelada libertad...! Pero ahora, algunos cambios de roles, cambiarán drásticamente el transcurso de esta historia.

* * *

… Era un día normal para la población de Rio, ya que después de ocurrido "el carnaval", unos de los grandes eventos conocidos a nivel mundial; todo mundo guarda sus trajes, sus tambores y panderetas, sus carros alegóricos y sus "tanguitas"; para seguir con sus rutinas cotidianas. No sólo a las personas, si no también entre las aves; y hablando de aves...

Rafael sobrevuela por el mercado de la ciudad, presisamente donde se distribuyen y comercializan los frutos que nos ofrece la madre naturaleza. Él aterriza frente a un toldo, que cubre una buena parte de un callejón abandonado, lleno de objetos y cajas de madera sin uso alguno. En el toldo, había una entrada en donde las aves ingresaban o salían de él... Rafael entró al recinto, para observar una especie de discoteca, diseñado para la diversión y estancia de todas las aves visitantes. Él comenzó a acostumbrarse a la alegría y a la música; aunque su rostro siempre mostraba estrés y preocupación, como una especie de remordimiento cruel que no deja descansar su alma en paz... Pero un canario, con una tapa de botella sobre su cabeza, lo enfrenta y lo recibe con alegría...

—¡Rafi... Que ondas carnal!—Así saluda Nico, ante la llegada de un amigo.

—¡Mejor que nunca...! ¿Y Pedro, donde esta?

—¡El esta con una chica!... Ya sabes, se ha vuelto casanova...

—Me lo imagino... — dijo Rafael, mientras ocultaba su remordimiento en él. Nico lo notó de inmediato.

—... Si quieres Rafita, podríamos platicar con más tranquilidad... ¡Ven!, ¡vamos hacia las mesas de allá!... ¿o quieres que platiquemos en la entrada...? — Dijo Nico, mientras con su ala señalaba unas mesas diseñadas para la estancia de un ave.

Rafael hace caso... y ambos se dirigen hacia la mesa. Luego, ellos se sientan y un silencio predomina en ambos...

—Rafi... ¿Te preocupa algo?

— No sé Nico... Ya ha pasado dos años desde que pasó aquello...

—¿Desde que paso... Qué, amigo?— con tono de desanimo

—... Desde que paso lo de Blu.

— ¡Aaah.. Entiendo!—Dice Nico, mientras se desanima al recordar el "viejo" tema... — ¡Nunca olvido algo asi!... ¡Es lo peor que asesinar a alguien!... ¿Y crees que él este, pues digamos... Muerto?

Rafael responde en un tono lújubre... —... Lo buscamos por todos lados y no da señales de su padadero. ¡Con sólo imaginar.!.. Si hubiera sido yo en su lugar... ¡Dios!; ¡todo esto no lo soporto!, ¡me siento culpable, como un asesino!... —Dice Rafael, mientras sus ojos comienzan a aflojar lágrimas.

—¡No te culpes de esa manera!... ¡Yo también me siento así, me siento impotente por no hacer nada!. ¡Si hubiéramos intervenido... Creo que nada de esto hubiera sucedido!...

Luego, ambos amigos tratan de relajar sus nervios y sus corazones, el dolor de los recuerdos malos, pesan más que nuestras mismas conciencias frustradas. Rafael y Nico, ogran relajarse un poco, pero siempre mantenían aquella agitación, respiraban hondamernte, mientras aclaran sus palabras...

— ¿Y Perla... La has visto?— cambiando Nico de animos

— ¿Ella?... ¡Pufthh!... ¡Se merece todo lo que esta pasando!... — se dirige Rafael con un tono de desprecio— ¡Es un ave insensible!... ¡Sus padres han de ser que nunca le inculcaron el respeto!, ¡mató lo que había de bondad dentro de Blu!. ¡Que ironico!... Me acuerdo bien, que justo esa misma noche, ella se había dado cuenta de lo que hizo... Pero después que terminó la fiesta... y días después...¡Por fín abrió sus ojos y su corazón, y se dió cuenta que sentía algo por él... ¡Es como si le pegaran las ganas a su corazón,odiar y luego amar!... ¡Que basura de ave es ella!.

—¿Y te viene a buscar...? No se... ¿Por un consejo?—Dijo Nico, indignado al recordar esos malos momentos...

— ¡A esas aves despreciables no les pongo ni la más mínima de la atención!. Me buscaba para que la guiara y le diera un consejo... ¡Y siempre la he hechado de mi casa!, ¡la amenazé con atacarla si era necesario!... ¡Gente así no quiero en mi vida!. Insistió e insistió... Y después de un largo tiempo de intentos fallidos por llamarme la atención, pues ella al fín me dejó en paz... Pero aún con todo mi resentimiento sobre ella, me ha preocupado ultimamente su actual situación... ¡Ya no la he visto por mucho tiempo!...

… Nico se preocupó un poco; el recordar el detalle que jamás ha visto a Perla ultimamente, lo ha llenado de preocupación... Mas con el hecho de ser rechazada por todos lados... Nico temía por su bienestar, así que debía de estra seguro de su situación actual.

—¡Rafael!... ¡yo temo que haya hecho alguna locura por los incesantes rechazos de las aves!, ¡Yo creo que deberiamos de verla y verificar si esta bien!... ¿Ella sigue habitando en el santuario? ¿Vive en otra parte?... ¡Vamos Rafi!... ¡Animate!...

Rafael lo pensó y lo meditó. Nico tenía razón... Pero debía de asegurarse por completo, aún con muchas dudas y testarudéz...

—¡Supongo que sí Nico!... ¿Y el club?

—¡Pedro se encargará de todo!... ¡Allá está en la cabina del DJ... con la chica!— Dijo Nico, señalando el sitio— ¡No hay muchos clientes porque aún no es hora!... Pero me preocupa sólo una cuestión... ¿De que manera nos recibirá?

— ¡Eso lo averiguaremos en estos momentos!...

Dicho y hecho, Nico le deja un recado a Pedro con un ave roja, acompaña a Rafael a la salida... Y ambos emprenden vuelo, rumbo hacia el santuario de aves "Blu".

* * *

… Llegando al santuario, los dos amigos debían que preguntar en dónde actualmente vivía Perla, ya que no conocían su ubicación exacta... Hasta que divisaron varias familias de guacamayos deSpix; en el corazón del santuario. Ellos fueron a preguntar por ahí, terrizando cerca del hueco de uno de ellos. Una cierta ave azul, ya los conocía...

—¡Rafael!... ¡Es un honor tenerte en mi hogar!. ¡Cuanto tiempo de no vernos!...— Dijo una guacamaya, de nombre Cecilia; y ella es madre de cuatro polluelos. Rafael es el mejor amigo que ha tenido, y no resistió, ni dudó en administrarle un cálido abrazo de amistad. Luego afloja el apriete, y lo cuestiona... — ¿Que te trae por aqui, amigo mio?... La ultima vez que nos vimos era junto con tu esposa Eva, presenciando el nacimiento de nuestros hijos...

— ¡No te preocupes, no te quitaré mucho tiempo!... Sólo quería preguntarte si has visto a Perla; es que no la hemos visto durante mucho tiempo...

—¿Perla?... Ummm... ¡Me suena ese nombre...! ¡Ya sé a quién se refieren!. ¡Se encuentra en ese gran árbol de por allá!— Dijo ella, mientras señalaba un majestuoso arbol de roble. Pero rápidamente se acordó que Rafael poseía compañía... y una muy especial.

— ¡Vaya, no me había dado cuenta!... ¡Vienes acompañado de Nico!... ¡Hola Nico!

—¡Hola mi preciosa ave!... ¡Una magestuosidad de creación perfecta de Dios!...

—¡Hay Nico!... ¡Siempre de casanova!...

De repente y sin previo aviso de su presencia, sorprende al grupo de amigos charlando...

—¡Ten cuidado Nico!... —se dirige otra ave azul, macho, mayor a Cecilia; mientras él la rodea con sus alas fuertes y cálidas. Ella se sorprende de inmediato, y un desaire de ánimos y deseos invaden su ser... — ¡Fredy, has vuelto mi amor!...

… Cecilia es un ave de azul real, con ojos castaños y sólo con unas cuantas plumas a modo de cresta... Fredy es un ave azul cielo, con ojos verdes, copete de plumas lisas y relucientes.

— ¿Y bueno Rafi?, ¡cuanto tiempo sin verlos a los dos!... ¿Que los traen a ustedes por aquí?... —Dijo Fredy, hacia sus dos amigos...

Rafael iba a responder, pero tadarea porque Cecilia le robó las palabras...

—¡Fredy, cariño!... Ellos preguntan por Perla, aquella hembra que te conté...

—¡Ahhh...! ¡Ya sé a quien se refieren!. ¿Están seguros que quieren visitarla?...

—Pos, porque... ¿Oye, porqué nos dices así de esa manera?... — Responde Rafael...

—Bueno Rafael, pues verás... — Fredy suelta un momento a su esposa, mientras amistosamente envuelve a Rafael con un amistoso abrazo de amigos, mientras dialoga con él... —... Pues a ella creo que se le ha zafado un tornillo; por así decirlo... Hace tiempo que nos ignora y habla por sí sola; a veces nos la encontramos sucia y maltratada, con heridas en su cuerpo, creo que se hace daño ella misma. Sólo permanece dentro de su hueco, y sale sólo para comer unas cuantas bayas, una vez al día, mientras grita delirantemente como loca... ¿ustedes viene acaso, para ver si pueden hacer algo al respecto?...

—¡Fredy!... ¡Para eso han venido hasta acá a preguntar... para ver si la logran ayudar!.—Dice Cecilia, mientras se dirije hacia su marido...— Además, ella infunde miedo por su comportamiento y sus alucinaciones... ¡Pasa imaginando que un ave la quiere matar!; ¡Atacó a una lapa roja cuando iba en su supuesto auxilio!... ¡ella uy peligrosa!...

Rafael, un poco prevenido con el comentario, se despide de sus amigos para emprender y cumplir con su misión... Tragando un bulto de su garganta...

— ¡Gracias por la advertencia, lo tendremos siempre en mente!... Quisiera seguir charlando y estar al tanto con ustedes, pero ya me tengo que ir... ¡Los dejaré haciendo sus... Travesuras!...— Dijo rafael, mientras les guiña un ojo a la pareja enamorada...

—¡Siempre de picarón... Halcón del amor!—responde Cecilia con risitas leves.

Rafael y Nico, con miedo y no tan seguros de lo que ocurrirá cuando se enfrenten a Perla; se preparaban para alzar el vuelo... Cuando Fredy frena sus aleteos...

—¡Esperen chicos!... Si quieren, los acompaño también en su viaje; en señal de cortesía mía de mi familia...— se dirije fredy en señal de reverencia...

Rafael lo pensó un poco... le convenía una compañía más para su expedición...—¡Gracias fredy, eres muy gentil de tu parte!... ¡Creo que nos serviría mucho tu ayuda!... ¿Cecilia? ¿nos lo prestas por un momento?

Cecilia se dirije a su esposo... Lo abraza y le da un cálido pero jugoso beso...— ¡vuelve rapido!...

—¡Sabes que si!...— Dijo de manera coqueta Fredy, mientras corresponde a sus abrazo y a sus caricias... guiñándole un ojo de forma picarona...

* * *

… Los tres amigos vuelan rumbo al árbol de Perla... En el camino, Fredy charlaba amistosamente con Rafael y con Nico, acerca de algunos disparates y locuras de la vida... Pues en fin, los tres amigos se divertían mucho, pero a Fredy lo preocupaba un asunto que lo remuerde de curiosidad en saber; así que en el aire, se acercó hacia Rafael, mientras aclaraba su garganta, para comentar su duda...

—¡Oye Rafael!... Tengo una pregunta que hacerte; si no quieres responderla pues sólo dímelo... ¿Quién y cómo era ese tal Blu, que mencionan mucho en una historia que me contaron los vecinos hace tiempo... cómo era él, de corazón?

Rafael se sorprende por dicha pregunta, no encontrando r4espuesta adecuada... Pero Nico responde en su lugar... — El era una de las aves más humildes y nobles que jamás hayas conocido; era puro de corazón y sincero en palabras, humilde e inteligente; ¡jamás sentía rencor por nadie!... Y dime, ¿por qué la pregunta...?

Fredy responde— ...Hemos escuchado su historia y su trágico final; ¡yo personalmente y mi esposa escapamos juntos a llorar, imaginando y sintiendo dicho sufrimiento!... ¿Cómo pudo un ave como ella, rechazar de esa manera a tal inocente ave?... Con sólo acordarme en estos momentos, me llena mi alma de ira... De rabia. Mi esposa se estremece y siempre me jura que me cuidará y me será fiel para siempre; pero neciamente le digo, que no se preocupara en nada; que nuestras vidas estan ya formadas y tenemos lindos hijos... Esta historia que corre entre las aves, daña en cuerpo y alma, a cualquiera que la sepa, o la escuche...

— ¡... Ni te imaginas cuánto yo y Nico, lo hemos soportado; quienes fuimos testigos de tal " asesinato"...! — dijo Rafael con un tono de tristeza — ...¡Pero la vida sigue!,¡ y mis hijos son el centro de mi vida!. Mi esposa Eva, comenzó a respetarme y a amarme, después de lo acontecido. Y cuando Perla llegó la última vez, ¿sabes lo que le hizo mi esposa?

— ¡No lo sé!, dime... ¿Qué es lo que hizo?... — dijo Fredy, algo dudoso...

—Bueno... pues Eva ocuyltó a nuestros hijos, luego voló y saltó sobre ella; después comenzó a estrangularla sin piedad, mientras con su pico la golpeaba en la cara... Después la lazó contra un árbol, mientras la lastimaba con sus garras y la echaba de nuestro hogar.. Fue la última vez que la vimos, toda ensangrentada y herida, hace más o menos, año y medio.

—¿Tanto asi?... — Dijo Fredy, sorprendido y con terror al saber semejante confesión.

—¡Ni te lo imaginas, de lo que es capáz mi esposa!...

—¡No me lo quiero ni siquiera imaginarlo!...

Después de sobrevolar y comentar entre ellos, se sorprendieron al darse cuenta que ya habían llegado a su destino. Fredy les indica la parte del arbol donde se situaba la entrada de la morada de Perla. Nico y Rafael, tragaban bultos de saliva, imaginando el cómo ella los trataría, después de casi años de no verse, mas aún Rafael, quien su hembra la desbarató a golpes.

—¡Ya estamos aquí amigos...!— dijo Fredy, mientras señalaba un hueco, la entrada al nido de Perla, en el árbol frondoso de roble...— ¡Aqui es donde vive...!

Los tres amigos se acercan a la entrada del hueco... Rafael grita desde afuera, para saber si estaba adentro...

— ¡Perla, soy yo, Rafael!— grita en direccion del hueco, pero nadie contesta...

— ¡Perla!—dijo gritando también Fredy; luego Rafael suspira con calma...— Fredy, ¿seguro que ell está dentro del hueco?

— … Pues verás Rafi... Ella sale sólamente para comer un poco y bañarse... hace mucho; pero no se aleja demasiado de su hueco, y últimamente no ha salido por días de allí. Antes, Tulio la venia a ver, pero después ya no se interesó, y se enfocó mejor en nuestras crias... Oigan, ¿porqué no entramos y lo averiguamos?

— ¡Buen idea Fredy, arriesgada pero única!. ¡Es lo único que nos queda de idea!... ¡Vamos a ver si está...!.— Dijo Rafael, preocupado por lo que acontecería...

… Los tres amigos, lentamente y con precaución, se aventuraron y entran juntos adentro del hueco... Pero cuando la luz, hizo el resto para revelar los secretos de la oscura morada; todos quedaron admirados e impotentes, no sabían si sentían lástima o tristeza; cuando se sorprenden al ver una escena... Sumamente trágica. Rafel se adelantó del grupo con precaución, mientras en susurro, trata de llamar la atención de Perla...

— ¿Perla?... ¿Estas Bien?...

**Blue Dark Light-BBF**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Daños de Alma (II)**

—... ¿Perla?—dijo Rafael, sin recibir respuesta alguna. Los tres estaban impactados, de la situación mísera y deporable de Perla...

Perla se encontraba acurrucada, en lo profundo y oscuro del hueco, tartamudeando y hablando incoherencias salidas de sus propias alucinaciones, gemía y jadeaba rápida e incesantemente, mientras a cada rato convulsionaba su cuerpo y temblaba leve pero pausadamente. Su antes brillante plumaje, es ahora opaco como la roca, sus ojos denotan depresión y desvelo extremo, su cuerpo estaba muy flacucho, desnutrido... Incluso ella se ha descuidado de su aseo, no se ha acicalado durante un tiempo, se miraba maltratada y con heridas recientes y sangrantes... Porque ella misma se lastimaba con sus propias garras, sus principales armas, manchadas con su propia sangre...

Rafael, con temor y prudencia, se acerca más hacia Perla, para poder observarla de cerca. Voltea, observando a Nico y a Fredy, traga saliva y sigue su camino... A Perla la tenía enfrente, pero su mirada estaba perdida, se mecía de un lado para otro, hablando incoherencias.

Rafael estaba ahora enfrente de ella, y podía escuchar su incesante y corta respiración, también podía apenas escuchar lo que murmuraba; pero el mensaje que recibía hacia sus conductos auditivos, lo dejaron prácticamente impactado...

— ¡Perla!... ¡Eres una escoria de ave, eres una desalmada!... ¡Porquéeeeee...!, ¡porqué lo dejastes ir! ¡porque lo asesinaste! ¡siento su sangre en mis alas!, ¡en mi cuerpo!, ¡en mi rostro!... ¡No debí dejarlo ir, no debí perderlo por un simple capricho infantil e inmaduro!... ¡Por mi culpa él está muerto!... ¡Blu te odia!... ¡Todos te odian!, ¡todos te quieren ver muerta por lo que le has hecho!, ¡nadie confía en mí!... ¡Nadieee..!, ¡Nadie cree en mí!. ¿Quien quisiera estar cerca de un ave, que arrolla a cualquier inocente vida, a su paso?... ¡La selva es peligrosa!... ¡Me matarán!, ¡me matarán!, ¡lo sé porque desearan vengarse... y me siento merecedora de tal castigo!... ¡Todos desean mi sangre derramada para saldar el crimen atroz que cometí... Y deseo con ansias ese día, sentir mis venas cortadas, mis entrañas sin lugar!... ¡me matarán!... ¡Matenme!... ¡Qué esperan! ¡aquí estoy!... ¡Je, je, je...!—ella murmuraba locamente, con una sonrisa socarrona y malvada, repitiendo la misma frase periódicamente, acurrucada en medio de la oscuridad, encerrada en su prisión demencial...

Rafael se arma de valor y estaba a punto de tocarla... Pero es interrumpido por la voz reconocible y cercana de su amigo Nico, quien sin aviso estuvo a la par de él; dándole un salto espantoso por el susto...

—¡Rafael!, ¡es peligroso!... ¡Ella está loca, no sabe ni siquiera en qué mundo se encuentra!... ¿Y si te ataca?... — dice Nico, a la par de Rafael.

—Pues... Solamente hay una manera de averiguarlo..

Rafael se acerca a solo unos cuantos centímetros de ella, luego la rodea y situado en su espalda cerca de ella, extiende su ala derecha sobre los hombros de Perla, con el fin de llamar su atención... —¿Perla...?

Pero Perla, inmediatamente reacciona violentamente y se cubre con sus alas, protegiendo su cuerpo, gritando de agonía...

— ¡Nooo!... ¡No me hagas daño por favor!... ¡ No fue mi culpa!... ¡No me mates...! ¡No me mates...! — empezó a gritar como loca, cubriendo su cabeza con sus alas, mientras se retorcía por todo el piso de la morada, levantando la basura y la suciedad con su plumaje... Estaba sucia, al igual que un puerco en la porqueriza...

Rafael enérgicamente la toma con dificultad, a pesar de sus movimientos errantes, pero abrazada la levanta, la toma de los dos hombros y la sacude desesperadamente, con el fin de traerla a sus cabales... — ¡Perla!... ¡Reacciona por el amor de Dios!... ¡Soy yo!, ¡Rafael!... ¡No tengas miedo, no vengo a hacerte daño, vengo a ayudarte!...

Rafael la abraza y la lleva hacia la luz, sorprendiéndose terriblemente en ese momento al tomarla, que la temperatura de su cuerpo es muy alta, que no podía caminar por sí sola... Lo que más lo sorprendió, fue que al verla muy bien a la luz, su rostro y sus ojos, estaban irritados e hinchados de tanto llorar, su cara estaba golpeada y con heridas serias y recientes, las piernas estaban laceradas cruelmente por sus propias garras, cuyas plumas conservan la sangre seca, prediciendo que ella se quiso quitar la vida desangrada...

...Perla acostumbró los ojos a la luz... y vio que era Rafael quien la tenía resguardada en sus alas. Lo observó por varios minutos a su rostro, para luego caer con su propio peso de rodillas, deshaciendo el abrazo; y lloraba con amargura, mientras abrazaba la cintura de Rafael con fuerza...

— ¡Ohhh... Rafael!... ¡Te eché de menos!... ¡Perdóname por favor!, ¡termina ya con mi vida, con mi miserable y asquerosa vida...! ¡Por favor te lo suplico!... ¡Ya no lo soportaré más, ya no aguanto con esta pena, con este dolor...! —Decía Perla, mientras lloraba frenéticamente... pero no pudo terminar con sus palabras, porque comenzó a convulsionar y a perder fuerza; para luego desmayarse y caer con golpe seco y fuerte al suelo.

Rafael la levanta, y la saca a la claridad; la examina y rápidamente tiene un pronóstico, sobre la salud de Perla...

— … Perla se encuentra en un estado de demencia temporal y el comienzo del picaje; producto de su depresión... Con fiebre alta y convulsiones hacen mala compañía... ¡Ohhh nooo!... ¡Ella está muy grave!... ¡Tenemos que auxiliarla!...

Luego, Rafael acomoda a Perla, para luego dirigirse donde se encontraban sus amigos...

— ¡Nico...! Ve donde Eva, dile de nuestra situación y el de Perla... ¡Y dile que vamos en camino!... ¡Y que habilite el nido de huéspedes del árbol!... ¡Está cerca de aquí... ¡Apresúrate...!

—¡Voy mas rápido que un rayo, Rafi...!— Dijo Nico.

Dicho y hecho, Nico se dirige hacia el arbol de Rafael; estaba dentro del santuario, así que no estaba muy lejos.

—¡Fredy!... ¡Ve y consigue hojas muy grandes y resistentes de banano!... La usaremos de camilla en el vuelo... Yo estaré aquí cuidándola...— dijo Rafael, dándole tarea a Fredy...

—¡Entendido Don Rafael!...

Dicho y hecho, Fredy rápidamente se fue a buscar las hojas a toda prisa, mientras que Rafael monitoreaba constantemente el estado de Perla... Fredy pudo encontrar muchas hojas cerca, así que rápidamente las llevo al nido...

—¡Aquí está lo que me pidió Rafael!...— dijo Fredy, mostrando las hojas de banano...

—¡Muy bien!... Ahora escucha... Extiende las más anchas en el suelo, luego acostaremos a Perla sobre las hojas y la envolveremos en las hojas; luego con las hebras de las hojas la aseguraremos y la cargaremos volando a mi hogar... ¿Entendido?

—¡Si señor!—dijo Fredy, de modo militar... A lo que Rafael le dio risa por su improvisación...

Hicieron todo paso a paso, como lo habían planeado; parecía un tamal del tamaño de una guacamaya. Así que Rafael la llevo afuera del nido, él estaba listo para cargar el peso, cuando Fredy lo evita...

—¡Rafael!... ¡Déjeme ayudarle con la carga!; ¡es por ayudar...! ¿No estará pensando mal... O sí?

—¡Ohhhh!... ¡Por supuesto que no!...—dijo Rafael, con una mirada sarcástica—¡Pero para qué negarme!... ¡Vayámonos y de prisa!

—¡Como usted diga!...

Dicho y hecho, Fredy vuela y toma el bulto con muchos ánimos, usando sus fuertes garras. Él pensaba que Perla pesaría... Pero al cargarla, se dio cuenta que no pesaba ni en lo mas mínimo para él...

— ¡Rafael!, ¡ella no pesa nada!... ¡Es como si levantara a un polluelo...!— se quejó Fredy.

—¡No pesa porque esta desnutrida, no ha estado comiendo a como es debido, por eso dije que está grave!... Pero ahora, lo que nos interesa es ir a mi hogar lo más pronto posible... ¡Qué esperas... Vámonos!

—¡Entendido!...

Después de eso, ambos vuelan y abandonan el árbol, el hogar de Perla; en dirección al hogar de Rafael...

* * *

...Eva estaba esperándolos con impaciencia, junto con Nico. Ambos observaban con ironía, a los 21 niños que jugaban, sin percatarse los infantes de la situación grave en que se encuentran los adultos.

—... Si fuéramos como los niños; creo que jamás tendríamos rencores y preocupaciones, ¡siempre felices de la vida...!—dice Eva, mientras suspira con ganas...

—¡Tienes toda la razón... madame!...— Dijo Nico.

Después de un cierto tiempo, ambos, al observar juntos al horizonte; divisan a lo lejos, a dos aves y una maleta hecha con hojas. Luego, observan y enfoca con detenimiento... Y luego ambos se dan cuenta de quienes se trataban...

— ¡Eva!... ¡Ahi vienen!... Y traen una especie de... ¿Maleta?— dio Nico, incrédulo...

—¡Esa maleta ha de ser Perla!... Estuvimos en una situación similar de jóvenes, y siempre usamos este mismo método de transporte...— comenta con orgullo Eva con la iniciativa de familia.

… Rafael y Fredy llegan al árbol, donde se encontraba Eva, esperándolos en el hueco de huéspedes, ubicado arriba del nido familiar. Eva les indica el lugar y acomodan la maleta en el suelo. A continuación, deshacen los nudos para descubrir el cuerpo de Perla, temblando de fiebre y respirando aceleradamente, mientras continuamente convulsionaba con levedad. Eva se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que se horrorizó, al ver la situación en que se encontraba Perla...

—¡... Con sólo verla, puedo decir que ella está muy grave!... ¡Rafael!, ¡trae agua!... ¡Necesitamos bajar con urgencia la fiebre...!—dice Eva, mientras Rafael hace caso... Luego escojen a dos de sus hijos, para poder tener más colaboradores...

—¡Paco!... ¡Pedro!... ¡Necesito que traigan agua de coco!... ¡Lo usaremos como suero para hidratarla...! ¡Pero yá...!

—¡Si mamá!— y ambos niños vuelan como rayos en busca de cocos...

—...¡Mi esposa ha de estar preocupada de mi!... Me tengo que retirar.—dijo Fredy, interrumpiendo aquel momento alterado y desesperante de la familia tucán, Eva escucha su voz atrás suyo, mientras lo observa y le devuelve una sonrisa...

—¡Eres un angel!... ¡Y gracias por tu ayuda querido!... Rafael ya esta muy viejo para esto...

—¡Te oí!— comenta Rafael en señal de protesta—¡Mi amor... Aqui esta el agua!... ¡Ah y se me olvidaba!— volteando a ver a Fredy—¡Gracias por tu ayuda!

—¡No es para tanto!... ¡Todo por mis amigos!... ¡ Nos vemos!— y Fredy vuela en dirección a su hogar.

Fredy se fue, dejando a Rafael y a Eva con el cuerpo de Perla... Perla estaba inconsciente, pero gemía y sus convulsiones eran intensas... Eva comenzó a manipular el cuerpo de Perla con sus alas, mientras que Rafael estaba parado, observandolo todo. Eva sintió esa mirada, para luego voltear a ver y mirarlo con incredulidad.

—¡Rafael querido...! ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de retirarte?... Haré cosas que sólo entre chicas se hacen... ¿ Me entiendes?... ¡ah... Y llama a dos niñas y que lleven el agua de coco...!

—¡Oh si, claro!... — dijo Rafael, mientras salia a prisa del hueco; retirándose a cuidar de sus niños y elije a sus hijas Sofia y Janeth como ayudantes de su madre.

Eva, después de observar la ubicación de su marido, y de recibir el agua de coco de parte de sus hijas, rápidamente uso sus alas e hizo presión en el vientre de Perla, luego bajó hasta llegar cerca de la entrepierna... Perla gemía inconsciente, con cada toque, el dolor alteraba su cuerpo. Eso hizo que Eva se asustara... así que con sus facultades, sus remedios... Y administrándole agua, trata de salvarle la vida, a un alma que corre un peligro de muerte...

* * *

Las horas pasaban, el crepúsculo había caído... Nico se había ido porque debia de atender el Club; solo quedó Rafael con sus hijos en el nido descansando dentro del nido familiar... Pero su mente jamás dejó de descansar, porque sabe muy bien, que Perla de esta, no iba a librarse, su muerte era segura y con muy pocas probabilidades que viva...

—_"Solo hace falta que Perla muera, que deje este mundo con el daño que ha ocasionado para ella misma y esta historia se convertirá en una triste leyenda urbana... Solo espero e imploro al cielo, que Eva haga el mejor de su trabajo, y no deje que esta joven avecita muera de la peor manera... con el corazón muerto de la agonía, el remordimiento, y la tristeza... Por favor, que no muera..."_—Rafael comentó dentro de su mente, suspirando en silencio... hasta que una voz muy conocida lo llamaba desde afuera...

—¡Rafael... Ven un momento!—manifesto Eva.

—¡Ya voy mi terroncito de azucar!—Responde mientras aparta a los niños y los deja descansar en el nido. Llega al borde y vuela en dirección hacia el otro hueco, arriba del nido familiar. Ahí estaba Eva afuera con un rostro lleno de cansancio, fatigada. Rafael observa a su esposa jadeante de respiración... No dijo nada, su mirada estaba baja... Rafael comenzó a respirar aceleradamente, el temor que poseía hace un momento, comenzó a surgir sin control; la tristeza recorrió su ser...

—¡Linda!... ¿Y Perla?, ¡cómo se encuentra...! ¡No me digas que ella ha...!

Eva, al escuchar a su marido, sube su mirada, pero sacando una sonrisa socarrona, como divirtiéndose del momento...

—¡No seas ave de mal agüero Rafael!—dijo Eva, de modo sarcástico y burlón—¡Es un milagro que soportara tanto sufrimiento!... Ella estará bien, la fiebre ha disminuido, los escalofríos y las convulsiones han desaparecido... El agua de coco ayudo mucho en esto, pero esta inconsciente, preveo que despertaría en dos o tres días quizás; por lo tanto, nos turnaremos para darle agua cada dos horas para mantenerla hidratada... ¡Tu la vigilaras esta noche!... ¿Entendido?

—¡Si mi amor!... — hizo caso Rafael, a sabiendas de lo que es capaz su esposa si desobedecía... Y con eso, Eva se fue a dormir, dejando a Rafael con Perla... Toda la noche...

* * *

Días Después...

Así trascurrieron los días, cada quién cuidaba y alimentada a Perla, lentamente se recuperaba de sus heridas, vendadas con hojas; ambos se turnaron, día y noche, cuidándola celosamente para evitar una decaía. Pero un día...

Era una mañana como cualquier otro día, Rafael se había dormido, sentado en una de las paredes del hueco, roncando levemente... Pero el cuerpo azul comenzó a mover su cabeza levemente, respiraba agitadamente, gemía del dolor que comenzó a invadir sus nervios en esos momentos... Perla estaba despertando...

— ¡ummm...! ¡Hayyy... Haayyy... Hayyy...!— se quejaba Perla, adolorida, tratando de abrir sus ojos.

Eva entró por sorpresa al nido, llevándose la grata sorpresa de encontrar a su marido dormido y Perla delirando del dolor... Así que fue a donde Rafael y con un ala lo golpeó del pico...

—¡RAFAEEELLL!—De un grito despierta a Rafael... reaccionando de terror al descubrirlo su avecita...

—¿Que pasa cariñito?...¡No volverá a pasar... no me volveré a dormir!—dijo Rafael, todo aturdido y somnoliento...

—¿Eres un idiota o te haces?... ¡No ves que Perla esta despertando...!— protesta Eva

—¿¡Quéeee!?...— de un solo salto, Rafael se levanta asustado; y ambos se dirigen a donde estaba reposada Perla, delirando, tratando de volver en sí.

Perla estaba despertando lentamente, comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero había mucha luz y encerrada en su hogar debilitó sus ojos en la oscuridad, asi que le costaba mucho, su vision era borrosa, empañada; mientras jadeaba, paulatinamente comenzó a enfocar su entorno y a ver a todos lados... Hasta que distinguió a dos aves conocidas, la cual a una de ellas le tenia miedo por un incidente que tuvo en el pasado y se ganó su temor; así que solamente los observó con desconfianza, jadeaba de miedo mientras trataba de hablar... Pero estaba demasiado débil aún para parpadear, así que sus ojos permanecían entreabiertos.

—¡D..D...Donde... Estoy! ¡en dónde me encuentro!... ¡N...No me hagas daño Eva!... ¡Por favor, no me lastimes, trataré de salir...!—dijo Perla con mucha dificultad y miedo, tratando de mover su cuerpo pero sin respuesta alguna, no podía mover ni un sólo músculo... Eva se sienta a la par de ella, mientras acaricia su cabeza con su ala, para que Perla tenga confianza en ella...

—¡shiiih!... ¡Querida, por favor no hables ni trates de moverte!... ¡Estas demasiada débil... Estabas a punto de morir!. Debes de descansar mi niña, tienes suerte que sigas viva...— dijo Eva en murmuro, mientras Perla se relajaba poco a poco por los arrullos de Eva, generando un poco de confianza, para luego cerrar sus ojos y volver a dormir...

—¿Eva, cariño?... ¡Me culpo por no haberla ayudado hace mucho...!, ¡hubiéramos evitado todo esto!...—dijo Rafael, mientra Eva lentamente se levantaba, dejando a Perla durmiendo con tranquilidad, sintiéndose triste e impotente...

—... Creo que comenzando con no haber pensado en golpearla, hubiéramos evitado este incidente; pero el daño está hecho, y esperemos que Perla luche por su vida y se mejore... Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido, espero que valore esta oportunidad que Dios le ha concedido...

* * *

Pasaron las semanas... Perla comenzó a recuperar sus fuerzas, comenzó a volver a la normalidad; paulatinamente recuperaba su movilidad y sus heridas sanaron casi por completo; aún tenía que engordar porque, a pesar de la alimentación forzosa que recibía de los dos tucanes, ella aún estaba flacucha, perdió su forma sensual y joven, sustituyéndolo con el cuerpo de una vieja decrépita. No se sentía segura de sí misma, el dolor de su cuerpo iba desapareciendo, pero no el dolor de su corazón, de su alma. Ella no dirigía la palabra a ambos tucanes, no decía nada... estaba muda a su conveniencia. Eso preocupó a los tucanes, ya que la Perla que conocieron en el pasado, aquella ave dinámica y vivaz... Ahora esta ave no poseía vida, su mirada era neutral a muerta, sus movimientos eran restringidos, a pesar que recuperó hasta el caminar.

Pasó una tarde de un cierto día después, Rafael y Eva iban, como de costumbre; visitar a Perla y ver cómo estaba su situación; pero luego, ambos se sorprendieron con temor, que Perla estaba fuera del nido, levantada, en una rama cercana, mirando el atardecer... La pareja se acercó atrás de ella, Perla estaba ubicada en la punta de la rama, suspirando mientras frotaba con sus alas el rostro. Ella sintió la presencia de las dos aves, pero no le importó en lo absoluto, siguió mirando el triste horizonte de un sol de atardecer, ocultándose entre las nubes negras de tormenta.

—¿Perla?... ¿Que te pasa? ¿porqué lloras?... —dijo Rafael, el cual es respondido por el silencio absoluto...— Perla... Si quieres podemos hablar... Puedo ayudarte en lo que quieras, sabes que siempre me has contado como amigo... ¡Te podemos ayudar!...

Perla volteó a ver a la pareja de tucanes...Pero a Rafael se le rompe el corazón, la tristeza invadió su alma... Perla estaba maltratada de su plumaje, sucia; sus lágrimas escurrían por sus mejías desde sus ojos rojos... Sus alas estaban decaídas, y su aspecto era horrible... Caminó con dificultad, arrastrando sin ánimos sus garras, a donde se encontraba Rafael... Y frente a frente, y de un llanto amargo, lo abrazó y lloró sobre sus hombros... Y empieza a desahogar sus emociones...

—¡Porque soy así!... ¡Deje escapar al ave que más amaba, al ave de mis sueños!... ¡Lo humillé, e hice que creyera, que sentía algo por mi, yo misma me mentía que no lo amaba!... ¡Maldita mi miserable vida, !... ¡Maldita mi asquerosa libertad!... ¡Yo sólo sirvo para nada!... Yo, no tuve el valor ni siquiera de corresponderles con una palabra de mi pico, de no hablarles... Porque de mi boca salen las cosas más inmundas de mi alma negra, siento que mis palabras matan la felicidad de las aves que me rodean... ¡Ahora, por culpa de mi orgullo, estoy condenada a estar sola!... ¡Para siempre...!

Luego, Perla separó del abrazo, tomó con fuerza su cabeza con sus alas, halándose ferozmente su cresta, queriéndoselo arrancar de un tirón; mientras negaba con su cabeza... — ¡No... No...! ¡NO!. ¡No quiero ser libre!... ¡No quiero mi orgullo...! ¡No quiero mi vida, ni esperanzas, ni caridad, ni el cariño o el repudio de ustedes!...¡Solo quiero... Lo único que deseo! ¡lo único que cambiaría de pago con mi muerte, con mi alma...¡ ¡Solo quiero...! ¡Solo quiero...! ¡Que... Vuelva... Por favor! ¡Que vuelva...! ¡Que vuelva... Blu!.

Perla se tiró al piso de la rama, llorando con lágrimas de amargura... Rafael y Eva escaparon a llorar, de la forma expresivamente deprimente de las palabras de Perla; inercialmente Rafael la recoje del suelo, la toma de los hombros, y la mira fijamente, cara a cara... — ¡Perla... No te atormentes!... ¡Todos cometemos errores!... Lo que hicistes hace ya dos años es imperdonable... Pero hasta para eso siempre hay una oportunidad... ¡y sigues viva por eso!.. ¡Aprovéchala!, ¡Enmienda tus errores!... ¡ Y no los vuelvas a cometer...! ¡Quiero que vuelvas a la vida, que cambies... que vuelvas a sentir la calidez del amor... del amor de tus amigos, de quienes te rodean...! ¡Sé felíz, no desperdicies esta oportunidad de seguir con vida, siempre sonríele a la vida, siempre alegra tu alma!... ¡Ya no te quyiero ver llora, necesito una sonrisa tuya!... ¿Me entiendes?. —dijo Rafael mientras con sus alas, seca las lagrimas de los ojos a ella. Perla sonrió y juntos se levantaron, pero el cielo dejó caer sus propias lágrimas, así que los tucanes llevaron a Perla hacia su nido, mientras los tucanes volvían al suyo, a resguardar a sus hijos en sus sueños, en una noche que sería larga y tormentosa. Perla pudo dormir, al igual que sus salvadores Rafael y Eva con sus hijos; esperando la venida de un prometedor y nuevo dia, soñando las nuevas aventuras que traerían consigo... A pesar de ello, Perla, aún con dolor; recuerda el rostro y el cuerpo de Blu, su voz, su torpeza y alegría... Imaginando y soñando con ese amor que hubiera sentido si ella nunca hubiese intervenido de esa manera... De sus ojos cerrados y durmientes, una lágrima triste recorrió su rostro lentamente, cayendo hacia el suelo, reflejando un tintineo como una estrella, con la poca luz que hay...

— "_Solo deseo una cosa... Deseo volver a ver a Blu, deseo volver a ver su cuerpo, su rostro, su sonrisa... Deseo experimentar aquel amor que me hubiese dado él, y aprender de él; corresponderle con la entrega de mi corazón, con la entrega de mi cuerpo, de mi calor, de mi amor... Solo deseo, por lo menos saber, cuál fue su suerte o su destino, y si tengo la oportunidad de merecerme ese amor que tanto sueño cada noche... Jamás dejaré de esperarlo incluso hasta el final de mis días, incluso al caer a la locura... Estés donde estés Blu... Sólo te diría que te amo tanto y te extraño tanto... que sólo deseo un sólo beso tuyo, para volver a vivir, para volver a renacer, para creer en tí. Te amo Blu... "_

* * *

Mientras tanto... Esa misma noche...

Dos halcones volaban bajo la incesante lluvia, les dificultaba volar pero eran muy fuertes y ágiles bajo una tormenta... Ellos felizmente hablaban acerca de la cacería del día... Hasta que de repente, uno de ellos observa una silueta muy rápida por el horizonte, desapareciendo entre las nubes...

— ¡Hey!... ¿Vistes eso?

—¡Ver que!... ¡Yo no veo nada!, ¡mejor cállate y acelera el vuelo, me estoy congelando del frío...!

De repente y por sorpresa, escucharon un graznido aterrador, asustando a ambas aves y poniéndolas alerta... Pero atrás de ellas... Un ave caía en picada al suelo, y de manera supernatural, se desvía rápidamente y se estabiliza horizontalmente, atrás del rumbo de los dos halcones, sin dar a conocer lo que era debido a que portaba un túnica oscura puesta. Con una velocidad increíble y ágil, toma a un halcón por el cuello, y desaparece entre las tinieblas... Sin que se diera cuenta su compañero...

—¡Hermano!... ¡Tenemos que volar bajo para poder defendernos y...!—pero para su sorpresa, no hay ningún hermano a la redonda... Había desaparecido.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que és lo que está pasando aquí... !—el halcón vuela mas rápido hasta no aguantar, bajando hacia la parte boscosa de la selva, con el fin de refugiarse entre los árboles y ver quién era el atacante... Pero todo eso, era en vano.

El ave oscura... Mira fría y fijamente con sus ojos, tal que el reflejo de su presa se podía ver en sus dos ojos... Rápidamente y con crueldad, cae de picada y justamente entrando el halcón entre los árboles, con sus garras lo toma por el cuello, privándolo del aire; y lo arrastra a cielo abierto, demasiado alto. El halcón trata de luchar por su vida ante su depredador desconocido, pero era en vano; el ave es mucho más fuerte que el, se cansaba y le faltaba el aire. Luego, el ave desconocida se detiene y levanta con su garra y con las fuerzas de sus corpulentas piernas al halcón... Teniéndolo y mirándolo frente a frente. El halcón prácticamente se horroriza, se aterra al darse cuenta, al ver lo que realmente era esa criatura bajo la capucha , esa criatura que ronroneaba y graznaba macabra y levemente...

—¡No es posible!... ¡Es imposible... ¡Eres... Eres...! ¡Eres un guaca...! —pero no dijo nada más, cuando el ave entierra una de sus filosas garras profundamente en el pecho, y luego lo degolla ferozmente con su pico, sin oportunidad de terminar la oración, lanzando el cadáver a tierra. Sus garras y su pico estaban llenos de sangre, los lamía y los saboreaba como si fuese miel.

Mientras vuela, divisa a lo lejos la estatua de Cristo Redentor, y en unos de sus brazos, el ave gira de espalda, toma con las garras el brazo, cuyo impulso y un movimiento en un angulo recto de todo su cuerpo, se suelta, gira tres veces y cae aterrizando en el brazo con fuerza. Este sujeto estaba provisto de una túnica, muy pocas partes de su cuerpo eran visibles, detallando entre cada relámpago, el color de sus plumas completamente azules de su vientre formido y de sus fuertes alas, su rostro estaba oculto, sin poderse distinguir el tipo de ave que era. La lluvia ni el frio no hacia efecto sobre el, y sólo, desde bajo la capucha de su túnica...pronuncia una frase pausadamente y con mucho odio y crueldad, rasgando sus garras en el concreto sólido, lacerando cruelmente y sin dificultad, el brazo del monumento...

—¡Te... Encontraré!... ¡Te castigaré...! ¡Y te mataré... Lentamente! ¡Solamente reclamaré tu sangre y tus entrañas!... Solamente vengo a cobrar lo que me debes, y lo pagarás con tu sangre... Maldita traidora y miserable... ¡Maldita Perla!... — lo único que se escuchó después, fue un graznido horrible y agudo, al instante que salta y automáticamente emprende vuelo, desapareciendo en cuestión de segundos.

**Blue Dark Light-BBF**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: ¿Que Pasó?... (I) **

Al día siguiente...

Rafael es el primero que despierta de toda la familia, después de una larga noche tormentosa pero agradable; se aparta de las alas de Eva y se levanta, teniendo cuidado de no patear ni siquiera despertar a los 21 tucancitos, ya que sería un desastre para su integridad física... Sale hacia afuera, posándose en una rama, contemplando los pocos rayos de luz que salen del horizonte y reflejan los cirros... Estira sus alas y sus patas, respirando hondo y entre suspiros adormitados, con ganas y energías él estaba dándole con alegría, la bienvenida de un nuevo día...

—¡Ahhh...! ¡Es un nuevo amanecer, otro nuevo día!... Mucho que hacer, cosas que atender. Tengo que buscar comida... ¡Tengo muchas bocas que alimentar y ya no damos abasto a tantas crías!, ¡mi mujer jamás comprenderá que debemos darnos un respiro!. ¡Ahh!... ¡Se me olvidaba... Qué torpe soy!, tengo que ver primero cómo está Perla... ¡Ojalá no haya hecho una locura que tendría que lamentar...!

Rafael vuela rápidamente hacia el hueco superior del árbol e ingresa para echar un vistazo... Pero al revisar atentamente el nido, desesperadamente buscó hasta por debajo del nido, salió y revisó una a una las ramas y hasta revisó el suelo y entre la vegetación... Hallándose con una desagradable sorpresa... — ¡Oh no...!¡Perla no está!... ¡No está en su nido ni en ninguna parte... Qué locuras has hecho jovencita!— manifestó en voz alta.

Alarmado y afligido, Rafael va hacia el nido familiar y despierta con desesperación a su esposa... Que aun seguía dormida...

— ¡mi terroncito de azúcar... Por favor despierta!, ¡tenemos un pequeñito problema!

—uhhh... ¿Y ahora que?... ¿Olvidaste acicalarte o que? ¡deja de fastidiarme y déjame dormir, conociéndote solo son por tus caprichos infantiles!... ¡Eres peor que los niños!—dijo Eva, alterada y enfadada por ser despertada de repente...

Rafael suspira y responde... — no es eso...

— ... Y entonces... ¿Que es?

—¡Perla... Ha desaparecido!

—¡QUUEEE!... ¡Que rayos dijiste...!—de un salto, se levanta con una expresión de preocupación, despertando a las crías con su alteración.— ¡Ohh nooo!... ¡Qué ha hecho... Ella no está bien de la cabeza, jamás debimos confiar en ella y dejarla sola por esta vez!¡Puede ser que haya hecho una locura, puede ser que... Se haya quitado la vida!... ¡Hay que salir y buscarla en los alrededores!

—¡Pero en donde la podemos encontrar querida; ya revisé a los alrededores y no hay ni siquiera una pluma!...

—Tesoro... posiblemente haya volado muy lejos a alguna parte que frecuente... Se me ocurre que...—iba a seguir hablando Eva, cuando el matrimonio fue interrumpido por una voz muy familiar... Ya conocida...

—¿Oigan?... ¿Quien se ha perdido?, les podría ayudar en algo, tal vez en su búsqueda... — dijo esa voz, con tono de preocupación. Rafael y Eva voltearon a ver al sujeto y explicarle el problema en que se encontraban para explicarle al extraño lo sucedido... Pero al verlo muy bien, se asombran y se llevan el peor susto de sus vidas...

—¡Perlaaaa... Estás aquí...!— Ambos contestan al mismo tiempo, rápidamente van hacia ella y la abrazan fuertemente...

— ¡Pensábamos que te habías escapado, que habías hecho alguna locura... !—argumentó Rafael.

— ¿Escapar... Yo?, ¡nunca lo tenía pensado!... ¡ni en mis sueños lo hubiera hecho sin decirles a ustedes primero...! —responde Perla con sorpresa—¡Perdónenme si no les dije nada que saldría sin su consentimiento!

—Bueno... ¿Y entonces qué estabas haciendo muy temprano, levantada; que no te encontré en el nido?— le preguntó Rafael

—Simplemente desperté con nuevas energías, con buenos ánimos... así que quise agradecerles su hospitalidad, siento que soy una carga para ustedes, así que salí en búsqueda de comida para todos... Está halla abajo; ¡pero créanme... Me llevó mucho tiempo dispensarme!...

Perla trató de explicarse lo mejor posible... Extrañamente para Rafael, la notó con algo de timidez en su forma de hablar, además que se comportaba muy infantil e imperativa, como si fuese una adolescente en sus inicios... Lo que le sorprendió mas, fue el hecho que, a pesar de la mugre en sus plumas por descuidarse de su aseo por mucho tiempo; que inexplicablemente era más corpulenta, tenía cambios pero a causa de la suciedad, no se distinguía a simple vista.

Perla señaló el lugar donde estaba su trabajo realizado... Eva y Rafael quedaron boquiabiertos y bajaron para ver si no era algún truco o ilusión... Era una montaña enorme de frutas de las mas surtidas, había hasta de sobra para mas aves adultas... Bueno, tomando en cuenta que los niños son como las pirañas...

—Bueno... ¡Y que esperan!...¡Hay suficiente para todos!...—señala Perla, ante el promontorio de fruta.

—¡Niños... ! Bajen ahora mismo... Es hora de comer!...— gritó Eva hacia el nido; instantáneamente una bandada loca de tucancitos salen volando desde el nido, rumbo a la montaña de frutas... Pero antes que faltaran unos cuantos centímetros, Eva los detiene...

—¡Un momento jovencitos...! Antes de comer quiero que todos le den las gracias a la Señorita Perla por este favor que nos ha dado...

—¡Gracias señora Perla!— gritan todos los tucancitos juntos, mientras tomaban la fruta y la devoraban sin piedad...

—¡je... Je... No no... Hay de que!— Responde Perla de forma tímida.

Los tucancitos empezaron a comer, Rafael y Eva tomaron unos mango, pero Perla no comía en absoluto, puesto que poseía una expresión feliz en su rostro. Eva nota eso, así que la toma de un ala, para llamar su atención...

—¡Perla, deberías de comer algo!. Tú debes cuidarte, esa decaía que sufristes aún te ha dejado en desventaja... Debes preocuparte en tu salud, no te descuides...

—¡No hace falta Eva, pues... En el camino iba comiendo, así que como que ya se me quitó el hambre...—dijo Perla, pero era una mentira de ella, no poseía hambre... Pero notado la expresión de "no te creo" de Eva; ella sabía que no vencería en discusión con ella... —Bueno, digamos que sí, tomare tu consejo... Creo que aú me siento un poco débil; iré a ver que tomo de por aquí...

Perla fue y tomó con sus garras unas nueces y comenzó a comer... Eva estaba en lo suyo con otra fruta junto a Rafael, cuando discretamente su marido le da un codazo a su esposa y le susurra sin que se diera cuenta Perla...

—¡Eva!... ¿No has notado que Perla ha cambiado... Un poquito?

—¿En qué sentido?...

— Bueno... Para empezar, se preocupa mucho... Es cortés y es tímida hasta por los codos... Cuando yo la conocí, ella no tenía esa personalidad peculiar que ahora vemos... Además ha engordado un poquito...

— ¿Y esa es tu gran preocupación?, ¡deja de ser ave de mal agüero!. Además, creo que se te ha olvidado que Perla venía casi sólo con su plumaje puesto por su desnutrición, así que es ideal que engorde un poco... ¡Pero bueno, a ver!... ¿En qué rayos piensas?

— ...Mejor Dejemos que el tiempo se encargue de revelar lo que esta pasando... Pero te adelanto... Que tengo el presentimiento que ha reflexionado y ha cambiado por completo...

En medio de su secreta plática, fueron interrumpidos sorpresivamente por la voz de Perla...

— ¿De que hablan ustedes dos... si no es mucha molestia?...— les pregunta ella a ambos...

—¡Ahhh... Bueno...! ¡En nada especia mi niña!— responde Eva y se ruboriza en sorpresa junto con Rafael como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Seguros?... Los noto algo... Extraños... ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber?— dijo Perla, incrédula.

— ¿Extraños?... ¡Ja ja...! ¡Para nada!... — responde Rafael nervioso...—Bueno, por cierto... ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—¿Mejor?... ¡Me siento increíble!... La verdad me siento un poco extraña, con nuevas energías... Es como volver a nacer... — dijo Perla alegre... Pero sorpresivamente cambia de ánimos— ...Pero extraño mucho a Blu, jamás sabré cuál fue su suerte en esta vida... ¡Pero por él, cambiaré por completo!...

Luego, unos recuerdos confusos llegan de golpe dentro de su mente, fue tan fuerte el golpe mental que casi se desmaya; sin decir nada y disimulando su estado frente a los tucanes, se separa y trata de encaminarse sola, apoyándose a lo lejos en el tronco de un árbol; y estado sola, sorpresivamente comienza a ver imágenes de cosas que no había recordado, es como si recuperada una parte de su memoria borrada de alguna manera y extraña... Comenzó a ver cosas en su mente que razonando no encuentra la explicación, para saber cuándo y en dónde sucedieron estos hechos, cosas que no sabia durante esa noche que pasó...

* * *

***Dentro de su mente***

_" Perla dormía con mucha incomodidad, con tratar de no soñar, cuando escuchó unos ruidos que la despertaron alarmada. Se levantó y salió del nido, sin importarle la lluvia sobre su cuerpo... De repente, escuchó curiosamente una voz que mencionaba su nombre entre los arbustos... —¡por aquí!— le indicaba la voz. Perla, con mucho temor, se aventuró para saber quién era el causante del sonido... Y al llegar, rápidamente se abalanzó débilmente para sorprender al bromistas... Si encontrar a nadie._

—¡Ahhhjj...! ¡_Creo que me estoy volviendo loca... imagino cosas y voces!. Creo que al menos sabré cuál será mi destino hasta mi muerte.— dijo ella, suspirando de manera deprimente, mientras estaba preparada para regresar. No había ni siquiera extendido sus alas, cuando unas garras la sorprendieron y la tomaron por el cuello. Perla no podía hablar, no tenía ni las energías para defenderse; apenas y se había fatigado con sólo volar hacia el suelo. El extraño habló con una voz muy familiar, que la llenaron de miedo, no podía ni siquiera gritar por ayuda..._

— _¡Hola... Hermosa ave!— Perla quedó perpleja y tartamudea, tratando de hablar, al darse cuenta de quien era realmente... — Ni... ¡Nigel! ¡Estas de vuelta aquí!... ¿Cómo es que me has encontrado?. _

_Nigel se la lleva por los aires hasta no muy lejos, en unas cuevas cerca de unas colinas. Dentro, había una fogata hecha. Nigel, delicadamente la deja en el suelo, mientras sale fuera de la cueva, observando a los alrededores para cerciorarse que no lo estuviesen siguiendo. Perla queda con el pico abierto, impotente y sin hacer nada, pero esperando su cruel y merecido destino. _

_Nigel regresa a donde yace Perla paralizada, y el empieza a hablar...De una manera sarcástica._

— _¿Oye... Que te pasa?... ¡Actúas como si hubieras visto un fantasma!... ¡Anímate, es tu día de suerte!._

—_¿... No vas a matarme?. Si lo haces... ¡Por favor, que sea rápido... Me rindo, no poseo ni la fuerza para luchar! ¡ademas, no aguanto con mi miserable vida!..._

—_¿Matarte?... ¡ah...ja ja ja...! ¡Estas tan aterrada!... Si quisiera matarte, no te hubiera traído aquí, te hubiera roto el cuello y dejarte morir en medio del lodo. Yo no vine aquí, arrastrando tu trasero por eso... ¿Sabes?, ¡yo lo ví todo!... ¡Vi como insistes sufrir a esa ave, hace mas de dos años!, ¡él no se merecía eso...!_

— _¿me trajiste solamente por eso? ¿venistes a criticarme, a quejarte... A saber el porqué le hice eso a Blu? ... ¡Tú no sabes lo cuanto que me arrepiento por eso!... ¡Perdí a mis amigos!, ¡perdí al amor de mi vida!... ¡Quiero perder mi vida!. _

—_... Pero tienes tu libertad... Tu anhelada libertad Perla. ¿No es suficiente para tí?, según yo sé, no te interesa nada más que tu orgullo y tu egoísmo..._

—_¡La libertad es una maldición!... Es por eso lo he perdido todo— dijo Perla, mientras se levanta al instante que comenzó a llorar—Tardíamente comprendí, que tus seres queridos, quienes mas te aman y quienes sienten amor; son lo más importante que tener que defender mi libertad... No solamente volar significa libertad... ¡Y yo siempre he sido una buena para nada!... ¡No debí haber nacido!... Si vas a matarme... ¡Sera lo mejor que hayas hecho, estarías haciendo justicia!... Y si solamente vienes a enjaularme y a venderme a los humanos; ¡seria una gloria!, porque aprenderé a ser mascota... Igual que mi amado Blu, este donde estés... ¡No sé ni siquiera que siga vivo, me siento culpable al pensar que yo, asesiné a un ave por nada... ¡No sé cuál fue su suerte... No sé si aprenderá a perdonarme, esté donde esté!... ¡Deseo tanto quitarme la vida!_

_Perla comienza a romper en llanto, Nigel no pudo resistir y la abrazó, dándole el plumaje de su hombro como pañuelo... Perla se sorprendió mucho por tal acción; pero dejó que su enemigo la consolara y pudiera llorar en sus hombros... Después de un largo tiempo, y al ver que Perla ya se había recuperado, Nigel habló..._

— _¡Yo no vengo por eso, no vengo a quitarte la vida, aunque te lo mereces!... Yo sólo vengo a advertirte... Y a darte una oportunidad... — Perla se sorprende, se separa de el, sorprendida, y lo mira de frente... Aun con lagrimas. Nigel sigue hablando...—... Un ave viene en camino, ten mucho cuidado, es demasiado fuerte y ágil que tú, yo y veinte más juntos... No puedo darte ninguna características porque solo pose una túnica negra con capucha... Pienso que lo tienes que averiguar por tí misma. El viene solamente con sed de sangre, es un asesino de sangre fría, matará a quien encuentre en su camino, incluso todos tus amigos que conoces, corren peligro; pero su objetivo es muy simple... Quiere verte muerta, ese es su objetivo._

— _¿A mi?... ¿pero cómo piensas que haré yo, para enfrentarlo, si él es demasiado fuerte? ¿no te das cuenta de mi situación? ¡Mírame, parezco cadáver!, ademas, ¿cómo piensas tú que yo lo enfrentare?... Y... ¿Como sabes todo esto?—dijo Perla, alterada, sin encontrarle sentido a las palabras de la cacatúa._

— S_olamente, me limito a decirte, que lo sabrás en su momento... Y en cuanto a como lo enfrentarás... —sorpresivamente y de una manera ágil, Nigel la toma delas alas violentamente y con una de sus garras hace que Perla pierda el equilibrio y caiga en seco al suelo, para luego inmovilizarla con sus garras...— Quiero, que pase lo que pase...Que confíes en mí... ¡Así que para comenzar, no quiero que te muevas de donde estas!...— dijo Nigel, mientras Perla asiente y deja de forcejear, para darle un poco de confianza a Nigel, ya que inmediatamente, él soltó sus garras del cuerpo de ella. Perla temblaba del miedo, sin saber lo que acontecería después, ni qué intenciones tiene Nigel para ella._

_Nigel se quita de Perla, dejándola acostada, inmóvil y con las alas extendidas. Luego, él va hacia un rincón, para sacar a la luz una maleta, poniéndola cerca del fuego. Abre la maleta, y deja al descubierto dos jeringas, una mas grande que la otra; con líquidos de color verde y azul fluorescente... Al ver eso Perla, se horrorizó demasiado, mirando los artilugios con terror..._

— _¿Y... y... y que harás con esas cosas?... — le preguntó Perla, aterrada, imaginando lo peor que sucedería._

_Nigel la acaricia del pecho, y luego sobre la cabeza, mientras responde de forma amigable— ¡no temas!, ¡esta es la oportunidad del que te hablé!. Cuando haya pasado, serás la misma de siempre, pero habrá unos... Digamos... Leves cambios en tu cuerpo y en tu mente; pero con nuevas características... Pero mejor te lo dejo a que experimente, eso sí, olvidarás todo lo que ha pasado, así que yo te buscaré y volveremos a hablar... Solo quiero que me prometas, que cambiaras drásticamente tu actitud... ¡Pero que importa!... Si cambiaras hasta eso...—dijo Nigel, de forma burlona— Perla... ¿Estas lista?_

—_¿Pero cómo haré para recordar todo lo que me has dicho?... ¡No le encuentro sentido!._

—_¡Tú sólo confía en mí!, en definitiva, lo que yo quiero es que tú misma te des cuenta, si intervengo, el proceso por el que pasarás ahora mismo, sería en vano... Así que dije... ¿Perla, estás lista?_

_Perla solo respondió, moviendo la cabeza con afirmación... Y así, Nigel se prepara... Él toma la jeringa más pequeña, de color verde; toma su ala derecha y se prepara a inyectarla..._

— _Perla, respira hondo cuando sientas el piquete... Esto no dolerá digamos... Un poco.— y con esa instrucción, Perla hace caso, sin darse cuenta que Nigel la inyecta, dejando que el liquido ingrese en sus venas. Perla, sólo siente la presión y el pequeño piquete de la aguja... Luego Nigel, responde..._

— _¿Y ahora, ademas del piquete... sientes algo?._

_Perla, de un modo sorprendido responde... — ¡No!, ¡no siento nada pero... ¡Espera!... siento un pequeño cosquilleo... ¡Hace mucha cosquillas!... —Perla se ríe un poco, ya que siente una sensación de cosquilleo, que va extendiéndose paulatina y rápidamente por todo su cuerpo—¡Ahora siento un calor que se extiende por dentro de mi ala... Y por mi cuerpo!... Oye, creo que no duele de todas..._

_Pero no alcanzó a decir más, cuando un terrible dolor, la retuerce y queda inmóvil, mientras convulsiona muy fuerte; dejando escapar un grito delirante... —¡Ahhhh! ¡Esto duele mucho!... ¡Ya Bastaaaa...! ¡Por favor Nigel, páralo... páralo...! ¡Noooooo...!— Perla se retorcía, su cuerpo se encalambró y quedo inmóvil... Mientras trata de soportar ese horrible dolor. _

_Nigel, rápidamente toma la otra aguja, de color azul, y en el momento exacto, Perla levantó violentamente el pecho. Inmediatamente, Nigel sostiene la jeringa con sus dos alas, y apuñala a Perla violentamente, haciendo que la aguja atraviese fácilmente a través de la quilla, hasta penetrar muy bien dentro del corazón frenéticamente palpitante de Perla. _

_Perla queda inmóvil y con la boca abierta, mientras el líquido penetraba dentro del corazón, para luego bombear todo el contenido a través del sistema... Momentos después sintió que su pulso había llegado a niveles extremos, palpitaba al mil por segundo; el líquido había entrado por completo, Nigel sacó la aguja fuera del cuerpo; sus pupilas comenzaron a dilatarse... convulsionaba ferozmente, sus sentidos estaban fallando... Hasta que su corazón, dejó de latir. Perla aún podía ver su entorno, pero no sentía nada, estaba en blanco... Nigel espero paciente, hasta que, de repente, su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez, dejó liberar un graznido horrible y fuerte... y lentamente su cuerpo se relajó hasta apaciguar su pulso a la normalidad. Perla no podía moverse, sus ojos se sentían pesados, el cansancio y el dolor se apoderaron de ella... Su visión se volvió borrosa, su mente quedó en blanco... Y de ah,i todo lo había olvidado..."_

* * *

Perla estaba fuera de la realidad, su vista era fija e interminable, comenzó a jadear mientras su cabeza le dolía, todo lo que había recordado, había caído como una baldada de agua... Sin darse cuenta que tenía a Rafael frente a ella, haciendo que reaccione en sí.

— ¡Perla!... ¿Estas bien? ¿qué te pasa?, te llamé varias veces y no reaccionabas, pensé que estabas mal... —dijo Rafael, angustiado, junto con Eva a la par. Perla reacciona rápidamente, sacude su cabeza con fuerza, mientras frota sus ojos con sus alas... Estaba desorientada, trató de orientarse y pensar lo que haría después... Tratando de disimular su comportamiento, para no preocuparlos más...

—¡Nada!... ¡No es nada, estaba solo pensando en algunas cositas, nada interesante ni de que preocuparse... Bueno, lo único que recordé, es que dejé mi hogar abandonado, necesito cerciorarme que nadie lo haya invadido... ¡Si!, ¡Eso es!...

—¿Estas segura?—respondió Rafael, cuestionando su extraño comportamiento. Perla estaba nerviosa, no quería que nadie se enterara de su situación... Pero Eva interviene, salvándola de las preguntas de Rafael; sintiéndose Perla aliviada.

— ¡Perlita mi niña!... ¡No te preocupes, nos aseguramos que tu morada estuviese protegida!, ademas, ¿cómo piensas andar en la selva, así de sucia y desordenada?... ¡Mira como estas!... ¡Eres un desastre!, ¿y así piensas atravesar la selva a mitad de día?

Perla se asombró, se observó y extendió sus alas para examinar su cuerpo y aún no se lo creía; no se había dado cuenta de la situación de su aseo... Sus plumas estaban sucias hasta en su cresta, todas lodosas y desordenadas... — ¿Eva?... ¿Desde cuando estoy así?...

— ¡Estás así desde que te recogimos inconsciente!... ¡O mucho mas!... ¡Como si jamás hubieras conocido el agua!.

— ¡Oh por dios!... ¡Tengo que ir a bañarme y a asearme!... ¡Qué descuidada soy, parezco un tapir!... Pero aún así, ¡no tengo ni idea de lo que haré después, mas que sólo volver a mi hogar...!

— ¿Porque no vas al club?... Iré un rato a ver a mis amigos, asi que te estaré esperando...Y con lo de tu hogar no hay problema; es más, creo que sería lo más conveniente que siguieras aquí... Digamos como una medida de seguridad...—dijo Rafael, mientras abraza a su esposa frente a Perla. Perla no estaba segura, sentía pena y se sentía como una carga más en la familia...

—Lo siento amigos, siento que soy una carga para ustedes, que soy un estorbo... Pero no puedo negar su hospitalidad que neciamente me ofrecen, así que no puedo negarme... ¡Pero es temporal, hasta que verdaderamente consideren que estaré bien. Quiero agradecerles, ustedes fueron demasiados amables conmigo; si no hubiesen llegado a mi nido y salvarme, no sé que hubiera sido de mí, de mi suerte... Estaré en deuda eternamente, gracias...

Perla se acercó donde estaba la pareja, y rápidamente los abrazó cálidamente; pero lo que no sintió ella, fue que su agarre era mucho más fuerte, ambos tucanes no podían respirar... Hasta que Perla se da cuenta e incrédulamente suelta el abrazo...

—¿Ya no soportan más los abrazos?... ¡sólo los tomé suavemente y ya les faltaba el aire!... Deberían salir un poco más...

—¡Gracias Perla... Lo tomaremos en cuenta!— Eva responde, aún recuperándose del agarre de Perla, al igual que Rafael— ¡Ahora, ve a bañarte... Y a disfrutar de este hermoso día...

— ¡Como usted diga señora!— Perla se despide y emprende vuelo, en busca de alguna fuente de agua para su aseo.

Perla desaparece de la vista de los tucanes... Pero a Rafael lo dejo en duda... Notando algo extraño en ella...— _"De verdad, algo raro le está pasando, pero la tendré muy al pendiente de lo que pase con ella... Ayer estaba deprimida, sus ojos deseaban la muerte... ¡Y ahora está alegre de la vida!... Pero creo que me preocupo mucho por ella, es mucha paranoia; me alegro que ella esté bien... Y que aproveche al máximo esta oportunidad que se le ha dado... ¡Pero auch!... ¡Ella sí que es fuerte!, tendré mas cuidado para la próxima, creo que ya estoy viejo para esto..."_ y con eso en su mente, mejor se va a ayudar a Eva con los niños...

… ¡Y Perla ni se imagina de la sorpresa que tendrá muy pronto!.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al instante de los hechos...

… En el árbol de Roble, en donde yace el hueco desolado y hogar de Perla, sigilosamente un sujeto aterrizaba cerca de una rama, extendiendo su túnica para acomodarlo a su cuerpo y taparlo de la luz. El ave, entra al hueco, observando desde el borde la ubicación del nido y los límites de las paredes. El sujeto se adentra, sus garras brillan en la luz, sus patas estaban cubiertas de finas plumas azules, pero resguardadas en unas fundas negras, protegiendo las palmas de sus patas. Su caminar hace que las garras generen un sonido peculiar, metálico; son más largas que las de un ave normal.

El sujeto rodea el nido hecho de paja y hojas secas, mientras observaba minuciosamente las paredes del hogar; saca una de sus alas azules, y comienza a tocar las paredes con suavidad... hasta que observa unas marcas feroces de garras en la madera. Él tuvo curiosidad, las examino, y entre esas marcas profundas incluso hasta ensangrentadas, encontró cerca del suelo una marca muy peculiar... Era las palabras "Blu", encerrados en un corazón; esas marcas eran constantes en el piso... hasta encontrar en la pared otra, solo que esta, poseía las siglas "ByP"...

Eso inmovilizó al sujeto, comenzó a temblar su ala, empezó a jadear muy rápido... Pero rápidamente un olor llama su atención, él sigue el rastro olfateando el aire hasta encontrar una mancha de sangre abundante y seca. Con su ala, tomó un poco de aquello y se lo acercó a su pico, saboreándolo secretamente bajo la capucha. Empezó a jadear, mientras rugía como una bestia; luego saca sus alas de golpe, alejando la túnica, dejando mostrar su cuerpo y garras... y ágilmente con un zarpazo comienza a borrar todas esas marcas, sin control, hasta llenar toda la pared y parte del piso de laceraciones profundas con sus garras, mientras se levanta en el aire de salto en salto.

Después de un tiempo, y de sacar toda su ira en contra de la madera del hueco, él se relajó, jadeaba de furia, gritaba como un salvaje varias veces... El sujeto observó algo peculiar entre las hojas secas del nido. Se acercó y observó una pluma de un azul cielo; la tomó con su ala, mientras la puso frente a su rostro oculto. Él estaba apunto de estrujarlo y destruirlo, pero su ala temblaba, su cuerpo no recibía órdenes, no quería hacerlo realmente... Así que se acostó en el nido casi destruido, de lado; con su cuerpo parcialmente al descubierto... Es un plumaje completamente azul, solo que es mas formido y esbelto; su cola sobresalía del parcialmente destruido nido por ser muy larga...

El sujeto contempló la pluma, la movía y la exhibía frente a él... Pero brevemente, la dejó caer, y mientras observó cómo aterrizaba suavemente al nido, él dejó liberar unas pequeñas frases, en susurro, de su voz ronca y fría.

—¿Porqué apareciste?, ¿porqué naciste?... ¡Un dolor!... ¡Un dolor es lo que siento en mi pecho, en mi corazón ya muerto, en mi corazón sin vida, sin alma!... ¡Tú, has dañado a todos quienes te rodean, los has hecho sufrir...! ¡y por eso te mataré y antes de tu muerte, haré que te arrepientes antes que entierre mis garras en tu pecho, y sacar tu corazón...! Es mi destino, es mi propósito real en esta miserable vida... Sentir la sangre de mis victimas, matar a todo aquel que interfiera en mis planes... Pero sin importar cuanto asesine... ¡Nunca olvidaré el daño que me has hecho... Jamás lo haré, nunca!... ¡Te odio Perla!... ¡TE ODIOOO...!

Sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, el sujeto se arrecostó sobre sus alas... mientras caía en un llanto amargo y doliente... Sus lágrimas escurrían como gotas de lluvia de su capucha... Su tristeza era deprimente...

Un guacamayo rojo entró por curiosidad a ver el interior del hueco... Al observar al ocupante, éste le llamó la atención...

—¡Oye tú!... ¡Este hogar no te pertenece!... ¡Te exijo que salgas inmediatamente, o te saco de aquí!...

El sujeto se dio cuenta de esa presencia, y sin dudarlo, dejó su llanto para luego al instante carcajear como un loco enfermo y desalmado... —¿En serio?... ¡Mira quien habla... Un ave idiota, metiéndose en algo que no le concierne!...

—¿Acaso eres un idiota o que?, por tu extraña apariencia pareces una asquerosa mascota... ¡Yo odio a las mascotas, así que si no sales a la cuenta de tres... Te sacaré a patadas y te dejaré sufrir con mis garras!... ¿Has entendido?

El sujeto se levanta, se seca por debajo de la capucha las lágrimas, mientras erizaba su plumaje y sus garras a modo de ataque, lo miró de frente, aunque el guacamayo rojo no podía apreciar su rostro, solamente sus plumas y cuerpo azules bajo la sombra de su túnica, haciendo difícil reconocer qué clase de ave era...

—¡Oye, te seré honesto... Jamás lo hago! Tú me agradas, posees ira, odio... No te quiero lastimar, así que si no te importa... Yo te exijo que te largues de aquí y olvides lo que has visto... Si tratas de hacerte el valiente y pelear conmigo, entonces yo te mataré, y dejaré tu cuerpo olvidado en la selva... Tienes una oportunidad...

—¡Por favor, no me hagas reír!... Si piensas que con intimidarme con tus palabras me infundirás miedo... ¡Pues te equivocas!, ¡soy el más fuerte de mi clan, el más valiente... he peleado con peores contrincantes y tú solo eres un maldito fanfarrón que se oculta bajo un mantel humano!. ¿Acaso tienes vergüenza... Te avergüenzas de lo horrendo de ave que eres?... ¡Te quitaré la túnica y exhibiré tu horrenda cara que ocultas maldito!... ¡Si no quisiste por las buenas... Entonces lo haremos por las malas!...

La lapa roja se adentró con rapidez y habilidad al nido, saltó para tomar a su contrincante con sus garras; pero a sólo centímetros de embestirlo... Sin darse cuenta, el sujeto le asesta un puñetazo en el aire, mientras lo empuja sobrenaturalmente contra la pared. La lapa choca con brutalidad hasta caer al piso.

El sujeto se acercó hacia su atacante, pero la lapa rápidamente se para y lanza un zarpazo... Pero el sujeto frena el ataque usando su pata para atrapar la garra el el aire. La lapa forcejeó su pierna para dominarlo, pero el sujeto si esfuerzo comenzó a dominarlo, la lapa sacaba todas sus fuerzas en vano; el sujeto comenzó a doblar la pata del sujeto, su agarre y su fuerza eran sobrenaturales... El sujeto rápidamente lo lanza de una pata hacia afuera, cayendo la lapa chocando entre las ramas hasta caer al suelo.

La lapa estaba tirado en el suelo, entre la hojarasca, mientras soportaba el dolor infernal de su pata, el sujeto se la rompió con sólo su agarre; lo que más tenía en ese momento dentro de su mente... Era miedo.

—¡Es imposible! ¡No existe un ave capaz de moverse demasiado rápido y con una fuerza terrible!... ¡El maldito me rompió la pata de un apretón!... ¡Pero qué demonios de ave es esta...!

—¡La curiosidad mató al gato!... ¡Tu dijiste que era una inofensiva mascota, que me sacarías con tus garras!... ¡Te perdoné la vida... Pero por idiota ahora tú morirás... —Sin aviso, el sujeto se lanzó sobre la pobre ave, desde arriba del hueco y cae con gravedad al suelo... La lapa comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo, huyendo de su verdugo; pero el sujeto reía mientras se acercó muy rápido y le pateó la cola para evitar su caminar. Instantáneamente comenzó a golpearlo salvajemente con sus alas y sus garras... Hería a su víctima de sus alas y de su cuerpo con sus filosas garras...

Luego, el sujeto la tomó por el cuello,el ave roja trataba de zafarse sin éxito... Hasta que sin pensarlo, la lapa rápidamente y con esfuerzo entierra sus garras en la pierna del sujeto, automáticamente el sujeto lo soltó y aprovecho la lapa para volar sobre él y morderle ferozmente una de sus alas... Al hacerlo, lo hirió e hizo que sangrara, arrancándole varias plumas azules, sosteniéndolas con su pico.

El sujeto no sintió nada en absoluto... solo carcajeó mas de la cuenta. El ave roja, rápidamente examina las plumas... Pero el sujeto lentamente se quita la capucha de su túnica, dejando al descubierto su desconocido rostro... La lapa roja se aterra, y se sorprende al reconocer claramente las plumas y la identidad de especie del sujeto; inexplicablemente de una sola clase de ave que existen... E imposible.

—¡Te dejé vivir!... ¡Pensaba darte un escarmiento ejemplar!... ¡Pero por tu pertinencia, ahora lo pagarás con tu sangre!..

El sujeto lo golpeaba y se eleva con su victima, mientras lo estrangula con sus garras en el aire; el ave roja gritaba del horror y la angustia, soportando aquel dolor infernal, a causa de los ataques y las torturas inéditos y enfermizos de su rival. El sujeto lo lleva a lo lejos del nido, con su victima luchando de oxígeno en vuelo apresado cruelmente sus garras, a rastras, hasta llegar a unas grutas cercanas del tamaño de dos aves. El sujeto deja caer su carga para luego ver cómo cae en seco contra el suelo, mientras se reía la forma en cómo su víctima luchaba delirantemente y moribundo por respirar y por soportar las heridas graves y sangrantes que surcaban su cuerpo. El sujeto aterriza frente a ella, mientras con su ala lo toma por las patas, llevándolo a rastras dentro de ella... Mientras su victima comenzó a gritar desesperadamente por ayuda, sin ser escuchado... Desde adentro, gritos espeluznantes y horribles de desesperación enfermiza, y graznidos enfermizos y demoníacos salían desde adentro... arroyos de sangre salían de la gruta, plumas escarlatas salían volando por los aires... mientras el sonido de despedazamiento de carne y carcajadas enfermizas, acababan con la vida de la pobre ave, sin correr suerte de seguir con vida... Según nuestra perspectiva.

P.D:

Cirros: Nubes altas de la estratosfera, compuestos básicamente de hielo, en el límite entre esta capa y la ionosfera... la presencia de estas en el cielo indican buen tiempo.

**Blue Dark Light-BBF.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5: Cambios inesperados... Cambios de corazón...**

… Perla se encontraba surcando los cielos de la selva, en busca de una fuente de agua para su aseo. En sus pensamientos, ella trataba de pensar acerca de lo que está ocurriendo con ella, sobre todo por su extraño recuerdo que de la nada, aparece sin advertir en ella; incluso ella misma comenzó a dudar sobre su posible "sueño"...

— «"_¿...Pero cómo no pude recordar eso, sino en ese momento?, ¿Será que fue producto de mi imaginación o en realidad quedé amnésica durante un breve tiempo...? Realmente es extraño, recordar algo que no has vivido, es como soñar con los ojos abiertos. No se... Solo recuerdo que esta mañana me levante y como nueva, dentro de mi nido, sin sentir nada extraño... Y bueno, por otra parte se sintió muy real, casi como si realmente lo viví la noche pasada. ¿Será producto de la locura que agobiaba mi mente? ¿o que mi mente jugó un poco con mis pensamientos...? Realmente no recuerdo nada más, todo es confuso... ¡Pero ya basta Perla, no más mortificaciones, no más...! Mejor trataré de olvidar todo esto, realmente creo que fue solo un sueño... Un confuso y mal sueño..."»—_dio Perla, mientras planeaba elegantemente por el cielo... tratando de olvidar ese tema que la agobia y tortura su mente.

* * *

A lo lejos, después de una incesante búsqueda, de todas las fuentes de aguas conocidas, Perla divisó un pequeño y hermoso lago, de aguas cristalinas y mansas, con bejucos que rodean pequeñas pozas del tamaño de un ave; perfecta para el aseo de un ave. Ese mágico lugar, para ella, le roba toda su atención. Así que desciende hacia el espejo de agua. Sus garras tocaban el manto delgado de las delicadas aguas, se divertía jugetonamente cortando el agua a su paso... Después de divertirse un poco, se elevó un poco más, buscando una orilla perfecta para ella; hasta que casualmente encuentra unas pequeñas pozas con bejucos y helechos, con árboles frondosos, provistos de huecos desolados y sin habitar... Aterriza al suelo, mientras examina un poco más el sitio...

—¡Este lugar es perfecto!... Solamente tengo que trabajar un poco con mi plumaje, y quedaré como nueva y reluciente...

Luego, Perla tocó el agua de la pozita con una de sus garras, se estremeció al sentir la frescura helada del manto de agua bajo la sombra de los árboles. Eso le gustó y se metió lentamente y con delicadeza, hasta llegar a su cintura. Lavó y enjuagó muy bien sus plumas delicadas de todo su cuerpo, desde su cabeza hasta en sus garras... Cuando se frotó con una de sus ala sobre el pecho, un punzante y agudo dolor, la sorprendió, encurvó su cuerpo mientras fruncía el ceño, cerró los ojos mientras lo soportaba; quería hacer presión para tratar de aliviarlo, pero se agudizaba más al hacerlo... pasó un rato, cuando el dolor desapareció un poco, estaba agitada y respiraba ligeramente, no comprendía lo que ocurría...

— ¡Ayyy...! ¡Eso me dolió!... Es como si me hubieran atravesado algo en mi pecho, ¿será que me atravesé una espina, y no me di cuenta?... ¡Pero si no tengo nada!...—dijo, mientras se examinaba alrededor de su cuerpo...

Perla se dirigió hacia la orilla, cuidando de no lastimarse más la lesión; luego, ella se sienta sobre unas rocas, a la orilla del lago. Con sus garras apartó un poco las plumas que cubrían y defendían su pecho encontrándose con un pequeño orificio enrojecido en su pecho; ella podía sentir sus latidos, ya que la lesión estaba sobre su corazón. Incrédula y sin palabras, no encontraba explicación, no tenía ni la menor idea del cómo se lastimó, eso la sorprendió mucho.

— ¿Pero... Cómo es posible que me haya sucedido esto...? ¿Qué tuve que hacer para provocarme esto?... ¡Ni siquiera recuerdo nada que me haya pasado, para lastimarme de esta manera. Creo que ha de ser alguna picadura de algún mosquito o insecto en el nido de Rafael... debo de procurarme en tener más cuidado, realmente es extraña esta lesión, la única vez que recuerdo algo así fue cuando los humanos me insertaban una... ¡Pero es imposible, tengo años de no verlos!... Apoyo más a que fue un insecto... ¡Pero bueno, el daño está hecho y no recuerdo cómo me lo hice... Mejor iré a acicalar y a secar mis plumas!...

Con su supuesta conclusión en su mente, trató de abandonar el tema, mientras se preparaba para acicalar su plumaje... La cuestión es que tenía pena hacerlo ahí; ya que es un proceso muy íntimo... Comenzó a buscar un lugar idóneo, y encontró a lo lejos un hueco abandonado, en un árbol cercano al lago.

Caminó hasta ahí y estaba a punto de aletear... Pero con el mero hecho de hacer propulsión con la fuerza de sus piernas, ella dio un solo salto y pudo alcanzar una rama cercana, y luego valiéndose de sus garras, se adhirió a la corteza y escaló fácilmente hasta llegar al hueco sin derramparse o caerse; ningún ave conocida puede hacer eso demasiado rápido... Esto sin pensarlo ni usando sus alas. Ella quedó pasmada y sorprendida, se miró a sus garras y a sus alas empapadas, aún no creía que ella fuese a hacer eso...

— ¿Pero como hice yo esto sin volar?... Si soy muy torpe y débil escalando un árbol con mis garras...¡Prácticamente con un salto y llegué hasta aquí!... ¡Y está muy alto!...—Perla estaba alterada, sus alas temblaban, tartamudeaba del escalofríos que sentía... — ¡Contrólate Perla, contrólate...!, ¡Esto es solo parte de mi imaginación, lo lo lo... realmente eso si fue real, no estaba ni dormida!. Respiro hondo, pensaré que todo esto es una... ¡Niyo me logro engañar...! Creo que tratare de averiguar... Después que termine con mi acicalado...

Un poco alterada y asustada, Perla comenzó a acicalar cada una de sus plumas que cubren su cuerpo... Valiéndose de su pico, comenzó primero con su pecho, teniendo un poco de cuidado de no tocar tanto la zona lastimada; quitando de una a una todas las plumas malas. Con sus garras siguió acicalando y arreglando el plumaje en su cuello, la cresta, la cabeza y alrededor del pico. Después siguió, usando su pico, con su espalda, sus dos alas y luego con su cintura... ¡Esa parte le ocasionaba muchas cosquillas...! A continuación... siguió cerca de su entrepierna, cerca de su parte íntima, al llegar hasta ahí, al rozarlo con el pico, ocasionaba que se excitara un poco. Esa acción le encantaba hacerlo a solas (y el motivo del porqué es íntimo el acicalado...), le fascinaba; pero tenía que evitarlo. Acicalar esa parte le costó mucho tiempo, desde que aparta sus plumas que la protegen y acicalarlo alrededor de su parte, porque siempre que lo tocaba, se excitaba y ocasionaba placer... Se descuidó por un momento, para lamerlo y tocarlo con su lengua... Y gimió mucho de placer... Ya estaba excitada y su parte se humedecía... Pero puso nervios de acero y termino con dejar el escudo de plumas en su lugar, para ocultar su intimidad. Solo le restaban sus piernas, la cola y sus patas... Y terminaría con su aseo.

* * *

Después de tanto tiempo y trabajo en su aseo, y de hacer travesuras intimas con su cuerpo; su plumaje se encontraba seco, limpio y reluciente. Cuando salió para el exterior, volando hasta posar en lo alto de una rama, en otro árbol; se encontró con otra sorpresa... No tan grata, imposible y sorprendente. Su cuerpo, antes prieto, desnutrido y flacucho; es ahora una silueta muy torneada, de forma; sus músculos se tonificaron en todo su cuerpo, los músculos de sus alas estaban muy tonificados; también los de sus piernas, un buen abdomen y buenos pechos... El colmo, es que su plumaje no es como lo recordaba hace tiempos, es ahora a un azul cielo más oscuro y lustroso. Sorprendida, salió volando hasta llegar a la orilla del lago, en una rama que está sobre el espejo de agua. Cuando ella observó su reflejo, se dio cuenta que realmente, su cuerpo ya no era lo que recordaba, la mugre lo había ocultado, así que nadie se había dado cuenta de su "cambio repentino"... Una cola larga y coqueta, alas formidables y hermosas como ángel, un rostro con un pico lustroso y brillante, al igual que sus garras, más largas que de costumbre, una cresta esbelta y uniforme... Ella pasó de ser un ave prieta, a un ave hermosa de sueños y fuerte. Un ave con esas características, debería de estar orgullosa y feliz, pero con Perla es todo lo contrario... Estaba asustada y confundida, sentía miedo de ella misma, todas sus ideas se volvieron un caos atormentador...

Caminó a lo largo de la rama, pero estaba debilitada, así que comenzó a desprenderse y a caer... Inconscientemente, Perla saltó e inexplicablemente alcanzó una rama muy alta, luego comenzó a saltar de rama en rama, como si se tratase de un primate; eso la sorprendió mas... Así que dejó de saltar y se quedó en lo más alto de un árbol. Ella se quedó ahi, pensando en lo que realmente le estaba sucediendo...

—«"_Sé que esto no es producto de mi imaginación, pero... ¿Cómo es que puedo saltar y escalar de esa manera? ¿Cómo es que, de la nada, posea un cuerpo... Así como este?—_dijo mientras extiende sus alas, mostrando todo su cuerpo al sol..._—Según tenga conocimiento, no conozco a ningún ave que tenga esta clase de cambios repentinos, y realmente sorprendentes... ¡ningún ave puede hacer este tipo de cosas!, ¡qué rayos me está pasando!..."»_

Perla comienza a pensar, a sacar algo que resulte en su mente, a buscar tan sólo una pequeña idea de lo que está ocurriendo... Pasó un breve tiempo, no tanto; cuando de la nada, recordó algo que de alguna manera la alteró más de lo que estaba. Ella se toca el lugar donde tenía la lesión, aparta de nuevo el plumaje que lo resguarda, observando el mismo orificio, lo observó por un tiempo... Hasta que volvió en sí y pudo tener una pequeña y dudosa idea de lo que podría estar pasando...

— «"_Esto realmente no existe ninguna duda, esta lesión solamente la puede provocar una jeringa, una jeringa grande como el que salió en mis sueñ... ¿En verdad, es real lo que paso anoche...? Y si es asi, ¿con que propósito me harían esto?... Bue, está bien, si supongo que si ese sueño sucedió realmente y... Digamos que todo lo que recordé pasó realmente..."—_Perla se puso a pensar en su supuesto sueño, trató de recordar todo desde el inicio, trató de reconstruirlo; incluso le dolió la cabeza de tanto pensar... Luego, incrédula, guardó sus suposiciones dentro de su mente..._—"... En mi supuesto sueño, o recuerdo... ¡O qué se yo!, Nigel mencionó algo, acerca de un ave muy peligrosa que viene a atemorizar a toda Rio... Y a mí. Pero ¿porque me atacaría si no le hice nada malo? ¿que tiene que ver, que me haya insertado esa jeringa con ese líquido, con la llegada de ese sujeto? ¿qué quiso decir realmente, con "tener una nueva oportunidad"? Y lo más misterioso... ¿Quién rayos es ese sujeto...?. Creo que para averiguarlo, tengo que encontrar a Nigel, esté donde esté... Para que me explique de una buena vez, del lío en que me ha involucrado..."»_

* * *

Dicho y hecho... Y después de tanto pensarlo y meditarlo, Perla se preparaba para emprender vuelo... Pero a levantar vuelo, de sólo unos aletazos, ella se había propulsado demasiado rápido... Sin soportar tanta emoción, sale disparada a una gran velocidad a lo más alto del cielo, no se pudo controlar y planeaba a una velocidad increíble... un halcón no podría vencerla en velocidad de vuelo, quedaría como un espatulada rosa. Rápidamente se adentra en picada a la selva; esquivando ágilmente todos los obstáculos, incluso sincronizaba movimientos difíciles para un loro común... Extendía sus alas, haciendo una especie de paracaídas que frenaban un poco su velocidad y ascendía muy rápido, pero con sólo dos aletazos e incrementaba su velocidad peligrosamente... Estaba tan emocionaba, la adrenalina llegó a rebasar sus límites, sentía que su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, pero no se cansaba en absoluto... Bueno, eso resta la atención de lo que hace, y por ende, no se percataba de lo que sucedía o se hallaba a su alrededor... O a su frente.

… No muy lejos de la posición de Perla, había una zona con una gran aglomeración de aves de muchos colores y formas, estaba ubicado en el corazón del santuario... Todas las aves gozaban y danzaban en el aire, haciendo piruetas y formas en conjunto, unidos con la comunidad spix, estaban cantando e interpretando el " Real in Rio", bailando y cantando con alegría.

Perla estaba muy cerca del lugar, y soltaba unos graznidos agudos y ensordecedores a medida que se emocionaba sin fijarse en su camino. Sus graznidos hacían que todas aves se atemorizaran, confundiendo los graznidos de Perla con los de un halcón; inmediatamente dejaron de cantar y se escondieron muy rápido a donde pudieran... Los sipx se alarmaron y se escondieron mientras los machos vigilaron por todas partes. Fredy salio del nido con mucha precaución, junto con Cecilia... Y entre los arboles, a lo lejos, distinguieron una figura azul, acercándose a su dirección a una velocidad peligrosa...

— ¿Fredy... pero qué es eso...!—Dice Cecilia, dudosa; a lo que Fredy responde—¡La verdad, no lo se... Se oye como si fuese un halcón, pero no existen halcones azules... No se, pero se me hace muy familiar...

—¿Familiar...? ¿De casualidad conoces a ese tipo de ave?...

—No es que conozca un tipo de ave que grazne como halcón y sea azul, ¡eso no existe!; esa ave se acerca muy rápido, puedo distinguir que se trata de un guacamayo... Pero no se, siento como si la he visto en alguna parte...

En lo que respondió Fredy, se dieron cuenta que iba esquivando todos los árboles a velocidades peligrosas, estando a solo varios metros de su distancia... En lo que esperaban a que pasara frente a ellos el sujeto, saber el tipo de ave y lo más importante, su identidad; cuando inesperadamente unos de sus hijos salió por debajo de las piernas de sus padres preocupados, para jugar en una rama, lamentablemente frente al camino del sujeto...

Sus padres se percataron en el último momento, cuando se dieron cuenta que donde estaba su hijo, era exactamente el lugar donde pasaría Perla en su camino... Perla ni se había percatado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, ni de la tragedia que estaba a punto de ocasionar. Cecilia, aterrorizada, salió de sus estribos, gritando como loca...

—¡Ohhh... Nooo! ¡Mi pequeño Alex nooo...! ¡CUIDADOOO!...— Fredy la agarra por la cintura, y no deja que se interponga... Alex se asustó y se congeló al ver y escuchar los graznidos traumatizantes de Perla, dejándolo congelado en el lugar... Pero Cecilia logra zafarse y rápidamente toma a su hijo bajo sus alas... Pero se dio cuenta que ya era tarde, pues ahora el percance seria peor...

A causa del grito desesperante de Cecilia, Perla despierta de su emoción, volviendo a la realidad... Cuando se percató que estaba a sólo unos metros de chocar frente a una madre con su hijo en sus alas... Rápidamente trata de frenar extendiendo sus alas y aleteando en contra del vuelo, pero se dio cuenta que aunque disminuyera la velocidad, el choque sería inevitable; así que sólo le quedó una alternativa dolorosa... Perla extiende sus alas y se eleva rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que gira sobre sí misma... la primaria de una de sus alas solamente rozó sobre la cresta de Cecilia, mientras observaba a ambos de cabeza... Pero al hacer eso, Perla había perdido control y equilibrio, así que se desorientó... Y se golpea muy fuerte en unas ramas, rompiéndolas con el impacto mientras varias aves refugiadas ahí cayeron junto a las ramas... El golpe y el impulso, hicieron que saliera rebotada hacia un árbol, chocando aparatosamente sobre el tronco, tanto que pudo mover y sacudir el árbol.

… Cecilia se recupera del shock, estaba traumatizada; pero su bienestar no le importaba en lo absoluto, la seguridad de su hijo sí... Rápidamente lo revisó y lo arrulló...

— ¡Ohhh... Mi niño!... ¿Estas bien?, ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto, me tenías muy asustada... !— el pequeño Alex no le respondía en lo absoluto por el pánico del momento y por ver aquella ave y todo el desastre que había ocasionado, el pobre temblaba como si le hubiesen tirado agua helada con hielo. Fredy, al ver el estado de su hijo, y el desastre que ocasionó esa ave en su árbol, se enfureció mientras junto a otros machos, se van donde chocó el ave causante de los desastres, para que pague con todo el daño...

—¡Yo no sé quién se cree esa avechucha...! ¡Qué derecho tiene de destruir nuestro hogar, solo por alimentar su diversión...!¡Tendrá que responder por todos los danos, y por casi matar a mi familia... Esto no se queda así...!

Fredy y un grupo como de cuatro aves más, se dirigieron cerca del choque, Fredy pudo ver al ave, pudo ver muy bien su plumaje y su rostro... Pero quedó congelado al darse cuenta de quién se trataba, al igual que el resto de las aves y de los curiosos que lo siguieron... No se lo creían, hasta se frotaban los ojos para ver bien; para ver a un ave hermosa y esbelta de Spix... Y en un tremendo problema.

… Perla tenia incrustado su pico en la corteza, junto con una de sus garras; ella se apoyaba con sus alas y con la única garra suelta, para hacer fuerza y sacar sus piezas del tronco. Se veía muy cómica tratando de zafarse, a lo lejos, todas las aves se reían de ella, incluso Fredy se reía por lo cómico que se veía...

Perla comenzó a enfurecerse, y aunque no podía escuchar las carcajadas de los demás, su furia había eliminado por completo la paciencia. Sin pensarlo, se sostuvo con su garra libre sobre el tronco, hundió sus garras hasta el fondo, y como si nada, de un solo tirón sacó la garra atorada, arrancando un buen pedazo de corteza con sus patas; luego tiró los pedazos y se sostuvo con ambas garras, y rápidamente saca su pico, arrancando otro buen pedazo del árbol, dejando dos agujeros profundos. Perla observó una rama más abajo, se soltó y valiéndose de la gravedad se tira, cayendo con las garras sobre la rama, sin perder el equilibrio. Sorprendida, extiende una de sus garras, notando que son m}un poco más largas y filosas que antes; así que las extendió y pegó un zarpazo sobre la rama donde estaba posada, era gruesa pero con dos golpes pudo cortarla sin dificultad, luego había otra rama más delgada, así que de un zarpazo la cortó sin costarle nada, observando que los corte son muy uniformes y certeros.

… A lo lejos, los espectadores se atemorizaron, algunos optaron y volvieron a sus huecos a esconderse, otros se quedaron, pero no querían acercarse más, Fredy y los demás Spix pensaban demasiado, con en fin de no llegar hacia ella, ya que al ver lo que hizo Perla, pensaron que era un tipo de advertencia, así que no se aventuraron en averiguar más... Perla no se había dado cuenta que la observaban a lo lejos, lo que hizo hace rato lo hizo por el mero hecho de la emoción y la curiosidad, cosas que los demás captaron mal el mensaje; Así que sin decir nada, emprende vuelo y en sólo unos instantes había desaparecido en el cielo azul. Mientras se iba, todos los Spix la observaron por completo, quedaron perplejos e idiotizados por una belleza tal, que si ser bella matara, pues ella entonces haría muchas masacres. Las hembras no se quedaron así, ellas estaban furiosas y llenas de celos al ver que esa hembra había dejando a los Spix hipnotizados su belleza, y lo increíble de sus habilidades...

Fredy vuelve en sí, mientras Cecilia aterriza a la par suya y acaricia cariñosamente su espalda, pero notó que su marido estaba muy preocupado y alterado, así que trata de averiguar lo que ha ocurrido...

—¿Fredy?, ¿qué es lo que te pasa...? ¿pudiste averiguar quién era esa ave...?

—Cecilia... ¿Y los niños?...

—Ellos se encuentran bien, el que no se encuentra bien aquí eres tú... Dime, ¿porqué tienes esa cara...? ¿Qué ha sucedido como para que estés de esa forma?...—Cecilia masajea su espalda, quitandole el estrés que tenía; Fredy se sentía mejor... Pero no por lo que acaba de ver...

— Cecilia... Esa ave... Es una Spix, y esa ave provocó todo este desastre y chocó contra un tronco... ¡Y luego se fué como si nada le hubiera pasado... Un ave no sobreviviría a tal choque!... Lo peor... ¡Ni te imaginas de quién se trata...

—¡Dime de una buena vez, quien es esa ave... No conozco a ninguna hembra que tenga esas habilidades y resistencia...!—dijo Cecilia, un poco alterada, mientras se mueve para estar al frente y observa a su marido...

—¡... Esa ave, nos nada más, ni nada menos que... Perla, la chica que casi moría en su nido hace semanas!...—Dijo Fredy, alterado y sin poder explicar nada más..

… Todos, al escuchar el nombre de quién se trataba, no lo podían creer... Todo mundo conocía a Perla y su mala reputación de hace años, la tienen de insoportable y de repudiable, era el hazmereir y la no bienvenida de la selva; cuando se dieron cuenta que estaba muriendo, algunos apostaban la hora de su muerte, otros lanzaban maldiciones... Y algunos festejaban, por una miserable menos... Pero jamás se imaginaron verla más hermosa, fuerte y recuperada, no se imaginaron que aquella ave prieta, borracha y miserable; es ahora un ave muy hermosa, sobria y fuerte. Todo mundo quedó incrédulo y desorbitados, no sabían como explicar esto... Todas las aves corrieron la voz demasiado rápido, acerca de la nueva Perla...

* * *

A lo lejos de lo sucedido, Perla volaba sobre la ciudad, hacia el Club de samba... Su mente no descansaba, procesaba tantas ideas, que le era imposible concentrarse en su vuelo, así que tuvo que disminuir su velocidad drásticamente... Cuestionaba y meditaba con todo lo que acaba de suceder desde el comienzo del día...

_—«" ... Yo siento que no soy la misma de antes, ahora yo tengo velocidad, fuerza, buenas garras, agilidad de vuelo... ¡E incluso un buen y hermoso cuerpo...! Pero mi belleza no me interesa en lo absoluto... Ahora. lo que me interesa saber realmente es el cómo tengo yo estas habilidades... Al menos... Al menos que esos recuerdos realmente sucedieron, todo lo que pasó anoche sucedió, puedo decir que el culpable de todo esto, fueron las inyecciones que me aplicó Nigel en mi pecho... Las jeringas y esos líquidos son las responsables de estos cambios. Una oportunidad nueva, es lo único que me dijo antes de caer en la _inconsciencia..."»

Perla pensaba, mientras planeaba sobre la playa, sintiendo el aire con salitre en su cuerpo... Pensando en lo que hará con su situación...—_"¡Tengo que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad que tengo, tengo que encontrar la manera de reparar todo el daño que ocasioné... Pero por ahora, tengo que enfocarme en lo mental, en cambiar mi actitud, mi personalidad antigua, ¡ya no quiero volver a ser rechazada otra vez, ni a dejar escapar otra vez una oportunidad más... Pero pienso que eso no dejará a un lado, lo horrible que fui con Blu, ni el amor que sigo teniendo hacia él..."_

… Unas lágrimas de tristeza recorrieron sus mejillas, al recordar a su amado Blu, los pocos recuerdos y momentos que estuvo con él, los mantenía resguardados en el fondo de su corazón, el dolor de no tenerlo a su lado y no saber nada de él, fue el principio de su locura; pero ella sonreía, mientras las lágrimas escurrían sin cesar, su imagen y recuerdos ahora la llenaban de mucha energía, inagotable y poderosa..._ —"Por mi Blu haré todo lo que pueda, daría mi vida con tenerlo a mi lado, con volver a ver sus hermosos ojos, su torpe caminar y sus singulares cualidades, aún no sé cómo es que él pudo robar mi corazón, mi alma; estar juntos y unidos, sería el milagro más grande que tendría en mi vida, ¡y lucharía a muerte por obtenerla!..."—_Perla secó sus lágrimas con una de sus garras, mientras su felicidad iba en aumento, estaba decidida de lo que hará con su vida.._.—"... ¡Desde ahora, no más Perla independiente, orgullosa de su libertad, engreída, irresponsable y egoista...! ¡Seré una nueva ave, con nuevas actitudes y nuevos pensamientos!... Usaré mis nuevos dones desinteresadamente, para ayudar a los demás... Y lo más importante, en saber perdonar y comprender... ¡Ojala Blu estuviese aquí, para apoyarme, estés donde estes mi amor, todo lo hago por tí!... ¡Esto lo hubiera hecho mejor desde que te conocí!..."_

* * *

Perla ya estaba frente al club, aterriza justo en la entrada. Su recibimiento fue incómodo para ella, ya que todos los machos la observaban de garras a cabeza, unos babeaban y otros quedaban atónitos de lo que observaban. Ella trata de atravesar la entrada al club, entre tanta multitud; pero el vigilante quien cuidaba dicha entrada, se percató de la muñequita y rápidamente apartó a la multitud, mientras hacía paso libre para ella, algunos machos y hasta el propio vigilante, sólo se quedaban con oler su aroma, que justo en ese lugar quedaban hipnotizados...

Para Perla, todo en el interior del club es ahora muy distinto; ahora habían mesas, un bar , la pista de baile amplia, y el escenario bien situado y arreglado... Todos bailaban con alegría, al ritmo de la Samba. Todo eso cambió, cuando Perla se adentró más a la multitud; casi todas las aves conocen a Perla y se dieron cuenta de su situación, la mayoría de los clientes la conocieron por borracha... Pero ahora, Perla vuelve a robar la atención, esta vez dejando a todo mundo atónitos por lo hermosa y sensual que está... Sin que ella se de cuenta.

— ¡Vaya Perla!... ¡Te has perdido de muchos cambios durante estos años... ¿Pero en donde se encontrará Rafael?, tengo que encontrarlo, entre esta multitud... Por ahora es mi objetivo.

Perla se adentra más en la multitud... Pero rápidamente se dio cuenta que todos la miraban admirados, los machos no apartaban su miradas sobre ella, algunos más coquetos que otros. Ella se sentía avergonzada, podríamos decir que su piel bajo sus plumas estaba roja de la pena, trataba de ver para otra parte, pero cada vez que lo hacía, un piropo o hasta flores anónimas llegaban hacia ella; así que terminó enojada, observando el suelo y con deseos de salir corriendo del club, mientras a su paso, todos los machos quedan Perplejos por su inexplicable cambio y belleza...

— «"_¡Maldita belleza!... ¡No puedo caminar segura, sin que me estén mirando toda...! Es como si jamás hubieran visto a alguien común y corriente!... ¡Es una maldición que arruino por completo mi vida...! Los machos me desean mientras que sus novias me quieren ver muerta, ese tipo de provocaciones no acepto yo, menos que me odien por no hacerles caso o por provocar celos... ¡No quiero tener problemas con nadie!"»—_Pensó Perla; mientras los machos no dejaban de lanzar piropos, y las hembras se morían de los celos. Un macho se le hizo al frente de su camino, evitando el caminar de Perla, era un azulamarillo muy coqueto y guapo, quien rápidamente le toma una de sus alas, mientras le hace reverencias de manera sensual...

—Hermosa dama... Se ve que está sola en medio de esta gran celebración, si quieres, podríamos salir y bailar juntos durante el resto de la fiesta... ¡Será inolvidable para tí...!

Perla se sintió apenada y enojada, pero se tranquilizó mientras retiraba lentamente el agarre... —Mire, gracias por su proposición tan gentil, pero realmente no tengo ganas de estar con alguien, ni muchos menos demostrarme lo inolvidable, además, tengo a alguien presente en mi corazón... Realmente solo necesito un poco de ayuda...

El macho azulamarillo, aceptó tranquilamente la respuesta, aunque en su interior estaba frustrado... —Y dígame guapa... ¿En qué le puedo ayudar...?

—... Estoy buscando a un amigo, no sé en donde encontrarlo entre tanta multitud... Su nombre es Rafael y es un gran amigo que quedamos vernos aquí... ¿Lo has visto?...

—¿Rafael... El tucán toco? Está en la barra, usted siga caminando en esa dirección, llegará rápido...

—¡Gracias... Eres un gran ave!... ¡Te lo agradeceré algún día, pero no con una cita!... ¿Estamos de acuerdo...?

—No te preocupes, mis intenciones no son malas... ¡Cuídate y disfruta de la fiesta!...

Perla, contenta, sostuvo el ala del macho mientras el macho pensaba que era un beso... Se preparaba, cuando sin pensarlo, Perla sólo le dio un fuerte abrazo, para luego retirarse, siguiendo el mismo rumbo que llevaba para encontrar a Rafael. El macho azulamarillo, después de ver que Perla ha desaparecido, rápidamente golpeó con su pata en contra del suelo, mientras chasqueaba entre pico... —¡Maldita sea...! ¡Es primera vez que una hembra me rechaza de esta manera...! ¿Qué acaso ya no soy tan hermoso?... Esa chica es tan deliciosa, que su olor es dulce y su cuerpo excitante, que cega todos mis sentidos... Lástima que no logré salir con ella, para poder gozar de su dulce cuerpo... ¡Es el mejor de todos los trofeos, no se compara con otras chicas.. es única! Pero es rebelde e indomable... Pero bueno, la fiesta sigue, la pesca continua...—Dijo mientras seguía caminando, en busca de mas "victimas"...

**Mientras tanto...**

Rafael estaba al otro lado del club, en el bar, mirando a un invitado que hace cierto tiempo está bebiendo... Un invitado para él, no deseado.

— ¿Que estará haciendo Nigel aquí?— Se pregunta.

Nigel estaba bebiendo, su viejo y lastimado rostro reflejaba una buena sonrisa, parecía un ángel sentado en un bar... A simple vista, se deducía que no tenía nada malo en su mente, todo era blanco y en paz. Nigel se dio cuenta que el tucán lo observaba, así que respondió con una mirada tranquila, al mismo tiempo que levantaba su ala derecha y lo saludaba a distancia, para después volver a su trago. Rafael quedó estupefacto, conoce los antecedentes y daños que ha ocasionado en "demonio blanco" ¿pero comportarse de esa manera?... Las dudas incrementaba más, ya que se acumula aquella felicidad que guarda Nigel... Haciendo suposiciones de todo tipo... A veces, conocemos a las personas por terceros, pero no sabemos lo que guarda dentro de sus corazones sinceros... U oscuros; solo nos queda, juzgar por nosotros mismos...

… Un grupo de tres águilas, se acercaron a donde estaba Rafael, dos a los lados y uno atrás de él... El de atrás, el líder del grupo, llamó su atención, Rafael volteó a ver, pero decidió ignorarlos, volviendo a vigilar... Pero Nigel había desaparecido... Eso lo sorprendió y lo atemorizó un poco...

— ¿Oye narizón?... ¡Estas en mi puesto!, ¡vete desapareciendo de aquí!

— ¡No veo tu nombre escrito aqui!... ¡A lo largo de esta barra hay más asientos como para soportar sus traseros...!

El líder se enfurece por lo que dijo Rafael, y antes de dejar que siguiera con su discurso, lo toma por el cuello y lo lanza con toda sus fuerzas hacia unas mesas cercanas, asustando al publico distraído. Rafael se recupera, pero estaba mareado y adolorido por el golpe de la caída.

— ¡A mi nadie me habla de esa forma... Mucho menos tú, insecto de estiércol!... Por eso te romperé cada uno de tus mugrientos huesos... Hasta que supliques piedad en agonía de muerte...

Las otras dos águilas, al ver que su líder estaba enfadado, rápidamente se dirigen hacia él, preparados para pelear sin piedad; Rafael esta un poco viejo, y además no es contrincante, o prácticamente nadie es contrincante para pelear contra un águila... O tres...

* * *

No muy lejos, en unas mesa donde existe muy poca luz y casi nadie viene a disfrutar de la fiesta en ese rincón frío, oscuro y triste, Un ave cubierta de una capa con capucha negra, se encontraba en el rincón más oscuro, bebiendo mientras poseía a la par varias botellitas de tragos de whisky, el cual bebía mediante un pequeño vaso sin parar, mientras con su ronca voz, tadadeaba siniestramente la canción "Balanco Carioca (de Mikael Mutti)". Él se encontraba tranquilo en su sitio, cuando un pequeño disturbio y posible pelea, hace llamar su atención; su mirada es muy aguda, así que no le costó saber sin acercarse lo que sucedía...

—¿Qué estará pasando, cerca de la barra...? ¡Me divertiré más si comienza una gran pelea en masa...! Me encanta el odio en las aves, eso me hace más fuerte... ¡Ahj ja ja...! ¡Realmente pensé que este lugar se volvería más aburrido que de costumbre...—Dijo éste, con una voz ronca, suave y afónica.

El sujeto siguió observando, la multitud no lo dejaba ver bien... Pero cuando se despejó un poco la vista para ver con más detalle... Solo observó a un pobre tucán toco, que iba a ser destrozado por tres águilas fuertes. El sujeto volteó su mirada, como si no le importara la suerte del tucán; trataba de beber más, pero no podía evitar ver cómo sería la suerte de esa pobre ave. Deja el vaso en la mesa, mientras se levanta y cubre su cuerpo con su capa de la luz, dejando ver solamente un ala de plumaje azul marino...

—¡No debería de hacer esto, me importa un comino, la suerte de ese pobre infeliz...! ¿Pero tres contra uno...? ¡es una cobardía...! ¡Ja ja...!, además me hace falta mover mis músculos un poco, asi que presiento que esta fiesta será increíble y divertida...!

El sujeto comenzó a caminar, arrastrando su túnica sobre el suelo... Pero sólo pudo dar unos pasos cuando de repente; se queda petrificado y comienza a respirar alteradamente y con odio, no pudo moverse, trataba de decidir si seguir o caminar hacia atrás... Era tanto el odio que tenía, que sacó sus dos alas, las hizo puño y temblaban de tanta fuerza que ejercía... Sólo susurró, la causa del porqué su extraño comportamiento...

—¡Túuuu...!

* * *

Perla pudo llegar al bar, pero se dio cuenta que había problemas ahí; trat´+o de averiguar lo que ocurría... Cuando se alarmó al ver a tres águilas dispuestas a pelear... Y a Rafael adolorido, que inmediatamente cae al suelo de tanto dolor... Así que corre para levantar y auxiliar a su amigo...

—¡Pero... Que rayos esta pasando aquí!... — Dijo Perla, mientras lo levanta y trata de ayudarlo...—¡ Rafael!... ¡Pero que te paso!, ven, siéntate aquí...—Perla rápidamente busca un asiento y deja a Rafael para descansar sus golpes...

Rafael, al observar a Perla; quedó admirado y atónito, al verla muy hermosa y fuerte... Pero el dolor pudo más que la admiración, así que trata de hablar entre gemidos...

— ¡Nada Perla!... ¡Solo algunas aves que no les gusta respetar!... ¿Pero que te has hecho, te ves...?

—¡Hablaremos de eso más tarde, ahora lo que importa es que estés bien; no te preocupes, veré como soluciono este mal entendido...!—dijo Perla, segura de sí misma. A Rafael le gustó escuchar eso, así que solo sonrió un poco, mientras trataba de buscar palabras... Pero el águila que lo lanzó los interrumpió con sarcasmos...

— ¡Oye muñeca!... ¡Apártate que ahora le partiremos la cara a ese anciano desgraciado!...

Perla deja a Rafael en el sitio, mientras se dirige donde las águilas... Rafael hizo una expresión de pura preocupación, al pensar que eso sería una mala idea...

— ¡Oye, oye, oye!... ¡No es la manera de resolver los problemas!... ¡Ustedes se han comportado como unos salvajes, debería de darles vergüenza!... ¿Pelear con alguien como el? ¿Y para colmo, tres contra uno...? Hay que respetar al prójimo, ser solidarios con los demás... Ya saben, bueno... Que el respeto al derecho ajeno... ¡Es la paz...! Asi que...¡porque no hacemos las pases, y olvidamos todo este mal entendido...! ¡Qué dicen, todos en paz...!

A señal de cortesía, Perla extiende sus dos alas, símbolo de amistad; Rafael quedó, al igual quienes la conocieron una vez, perplejos y confundidos, al ver que Perla se comporte de esa manera. Usualmente ella ocasionaba los disturbios, provocaba las peleas y terminaba golpeada y ebria fuera del club; Una vez se metió en problemas, golpeando a Nico, a Perdo y a Kipo fuera de cabales, todo mundo la golpeó y la echaron a un basurero mugriente, durmiendo ahí hasta que pasara su embriaguez... Pero ahora, es ella quien llama la paz antes de la guerra, eso es lo que más sorprende a todo mundo.

—... ¡Al diablo con la paz, quítate de mi camino, perra...!— dijo el líder, mientras se dirige y trata de apartar a Perla en su camino para llegar hacia Rafael, para tomarlo con las garras... Pero Perla, inpredeciblemente, reacciona rápidamente y agarra las dos piernas del líder, usando su fuerza para derribarlo al suelo, posteriormente gira sobre sí misma junto con el águila, para luego soltarlo con una fuerza increíble hacia otro lado, para chocar el águila contra una pared, dejándolo inconsciente...

Las otras dos águilas, en respuesta, tratan de atacar sin piedad a Perla, pero ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de ese ataque cobarde por la espalda, así que comenzó a esquivar todos los golpes, de tal manera que ambos se golpeaban solos...

— ¡ya me canse de jugar con estos dos idiotas cobardes...!— dijo Perla, enojada de tanto infantilismo...

Un águila trata de tomarla por el cuello con sus garras, desde el aire... Cuando ella le asesta un puñetazo en el vientre tan fuerte, que lo mandó volando y adolorido por los aires; el otro la abraza con fuerza por la espalda, para inmovilizarla y no dejarla escapar... Cuando ella lo golpea con cabezazos certeros y muy fuertes, tanto que hace que el pico de su contrincante sangre y dejarlo desorientado. Rápidamente se zafa sin dificultad, para luego voltear junto a un puñetazo dirigido en la cara y varios en el torso... Dejándolo sin aire y tirado, a la par de ella.

Al ver que el otro se levantaba a puras penas, Perla lo levantó y con sus dos alas, sin dificultad al que tenía a la par, prácticamente ella lo tenía suspendido, sin notar esfuerzo alguno, como si levantara una nuez con sus dos alas a lo alto; para luego lanzarlo a donde estaba el otro... Chocando ambos heridos y traumados, agonizando y desmayados del dolor.

Perla observó a lo lejos la escena, una sonrisa siniestra se formaba en su rostro... Cuando inesperadamente, el líder la toma por el cuello y la azota contra el suelo... Pero esta vez, Perla no hace nada al respecto, tranquila y sin usar fuerza alguna...

— ¡ya me tienes harto, maldita perra..! ¡Te daré una paliza que jamás olvidaras en tu miserable vida...!

El líder de las águilas, hizo puños y la golpeó muy fuerte en la cara. Perla ni siquiera gimió en absoluto, solamente soltó una carcajada muy burlesca y fea, tanto que atemoriza al águila...

— ¿Sabes qué...? ¡Ahora, realmente me hisistes enfadar... Era solo llevar la paz...! ¡Ahora sufrirás, porque realmente estoy furiosa...!

Perla suelta un graznido agudo y ensordecedor, mientras con su garra, toma la garra de su contrincante, y de un solo apretón y giro, logra liberar su cuello, mientras el águila no podía vencer a la fuerza de Perla; para él, el cálculo de dicha fuerza supera a la de cinco aves como él juntas... Perla se levanta del suelo, furiosa, mientras no dejaba de torcer la pata con sus fuerzas, hasta que de un giro brusco, le rompe los huesos de su pierna...

— ¡Aaahhh...! ¡Mi pierna, me la has roto!... ¡Maldita perra!...

Perla, al escuchar eso, se enfureció más, tanto que perdió el control sobre ella; así que suelta la pierna, mientras que con la misma garra le envía un zarpazo, directo al vientre, cortándolo con el filo de sus garras; al instante que lo golpea con su pata en puño, mandándolo por los aires hasta caer sobre unas cajas de madera, rompiéndolas con el impacto. La expectación, al principio quedó aterrorizada por la fuerza que poseía Perla, pero el miedo pasó a aplausos, porque la aplaudían y respondían con elogios y felicitaciones en su nombre. El trío de esas águilas, es conocido por ser bravucones de los clubes de samba, buscaban pelea sin explicación y atemorizaban a medio mundo; nadie podía hacer nada al respecto... Bueno, hasta que solo Perla pudo con ellos.

Perla jadeaba mucho, mientras el odio era sustituido por la calma; al hacerlo, ella observó a su alrededor, a toda la multitud que estaba contenta... Luego observó todo el daño que había ocasionado, y luego observó a las primeras dos águilas tratando de recuperar la conciencia. Se observó su garra, dándose cuenta que estaba manchada de sangre, mientras observaba a la victima de sus garras homicidas, tratando de luchar por su vida; se había dado cuenta de lo que ocasionó, la culpa la atormentaba... Mientras los recuerdos oscuros de lo que le hizo a Blu, volvieron a atormentarla de nuevo. Sin pensarlo, va rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el líder de las águilas lastimadas, toma un mantel cercano que cubría unas cajas, mientras se agacha y lo levanta un poco, para luego rodear la herida sangrante con el mantel, amarrando y presionando para detener la hemorragia. Luego, rompe inesperadamente en llanto, sorprendiendo a Rafael y a toda la expectación...

—¡Perdóname por favor!, ¡no fue mi intención hacerte daño... No lo pensé bien, me dejé llevar por mi ira...! ¡No quiero que me odies, ya no quiero que nadie me odie por mi culpa... ! Una vez, tuve algo muy preciado, algo invaluable... ¡Pero por mi egoísmo y mi orgullo, he perdido a un ave tán importante en mi vida, que a veces no me explico el porqué siguo viva!, ¡sufriendo y penando por un amor que destruí yo misma...! ¡Yo misma asesiné a esa ave sincera y buena...! ¡Y no quiero que esa historia vuela a repetirse otra vez...! ¡Por favor, perdóname...! —dijo Perla, llorando sin consuelo, mientras envuelve al águila con sus alas, alrededor de su pecho, suplicando un perdón...

El águila quedó perpleja por lo que acaba de escuchar... Se estremeció y esas palabras lograron llegar a su corazón. Así que levanta una de sus alas, mientras la abraza y la arrulla, para calmar su tristeza y llanto...

— ¡No te preocupes, te perdono!... ¡Tú no tuvistes la culpa de nada... Nosotros somos los culpables...! sinceramente me has enseñado una lección de vida... Y por supuesto, una golpiza que jamás olvidaré... Nos retiraremos y yo y mis camaradas somos quienes te rogamos que nos perdones, ¡y también al tucán...! Por faltarle el respeto...

Perla responde, con una cara de felicidad...— Disculpa... Aceptada; aunque sería más al tucán, porque yo ya estoy acostumbrada a un sinnúmero de insultos... ¡Eso me gano por insensible y miserable...!

—No te insultes, eres buena ave... A propósito, mi nombre es Kevin...

—Perla... Aunque nos presentamos después de una pelea, y es algo insólito... Pero es mejor hacer buenos amigos... Deberías de ir al Santuario de aves a que te traten esas heridas...

—No te preocupes, conozco el camino... A propósito, ¿Cómo es que una hembra de tu especie, tenga esa habilidad y fuerza como para enfrentarse a tres de nosotros?... ¿Cuál es tu secreto?...

—¡Ni yo sé lo que me ocurre... Me levanté una mañana, sólo para darme cuenta que soy así; no sé... Talvéz una nueva oportunidad de nacer y vivir de nuevo...

* * *

Las tres águilas se fueron del club, dejando atrás un soberano desorden. Todas las aves se sorprendieron del comportamiento de Perla... Rafael no pudo hablar por lo perplejo que quedo de la situacion. Después de varios minutos, todo había vuelto a la normalidad... Excepto por Perla, quien lloraba en la barra, aún con la incógnita de lo que realmente le ocurre. El cantinero se acerca, la toca y trata de llamar su atención...

— ¿Señorita?— a lo que Perla levanta la cabeza para atender el llamado y saber de lo que se trataba...— ... Una cacatúa blanca, me dijo que queria verte con urgencia... En el hogar de Rafael... Que solamente esperara la señal, en la noche...

Perla se sorprendió del inexplicable mensaje, pero sentía que él tenía las respuestas a todas sus dudas... Así que le dió los agradecimientos al cantinero, mientras caminando, se dirigía hacia la salida para abandonar el club... Pero extrañamente se detuvo a mitad de la pista, presentía como si alguien la observara durante mucho tiempo; así que lentamente giró sobre sí misma, observando por todas partes... Cuando a un lado, en donde estaban unas mesas, en lo más oscuro del club, observó a un ave que estaba cubierta por completo por una capucha y una túnica oscura, parada y sin hacer movimiento alguno. A lo lejos, Perla lo observó muy bien, solamente se distinguía su pico... Pero descuidadamente, el extraño dejó ver una de sus alas azules. Perla observó detenidamente el ala del desconocido, mientras una sensación extraña invadía su ser, como si realmente esas plumas significaran algo para ella; además que sentía miedo y desconfianza, porque era la primera vez que observaba a un ave así, ella escuchó hablar acerca de las aves de ese tipo, eran dementes y homicidas... Pero esta guardaba demasiado misterio, tanto que incluso comenzó a temer de él, pero sentía que de alguna parte lo conocía.

Así que comenzó a desplazarse, sin soltar su mirada seria y desconfiada sobre el sujeto durante su salida, hasta no alcanzar a verlo y emprender vuelo, con rumbo a la casa de Rafael...

* * *

El ave encapuchada, no dejaba de observar a Perla hasta que la perdió de vista, sin dejar de respirar agitadamente, su pulso estaba a su máximo nivel. Al principio sentía como si ella tuviese curiosidad al observarlo y acercarse a averiguar, así que sacó una de sus alas, con el fin de prepararse a pelear... Pero luego se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, porque Perla observaba más a su ala, que a cualquier parte...

Él volvió de nuevo a su mesa, mientras a plena oscuridad, extendió su túnica para poder refrescar su cuerpo un poco, pero no se distinguía bien a causa de lo oscuro del lugar. Trató de relajarse, estaba muy alterado, con unas de sus garras tomó una de las botellas, pero al hacerlo comenzó a temblar... Se enfureció tanto, que rompió la botella con sus propias garras, esparciendo el licor por todos lados, mientras observaba en la oscuridad, su garra sangrante por las astillas de los vidrios. Así que golpeó brutalmente la mesa con sus alas, mientras se tocaba la cara oculta en la capucha, gimiendo y alterado de los nervios, y de los pensamientos...

—¡Maldita sea...! ¡Ahora eres mucho más fuerte y ágil que yo...! ¡Presiento que ese maldito traidor de Nigel, tuvo mucho que ver en todo esto...! ¡Sin lugar a dudas... No me importa ni cuando lo hizo ni en donde; o si o no se aliaron...! ¡Yo soy mucho más poderoso que ellos juntos, mis planes no cambian, esta noche sufrirás, y esta vez no hay ningún príncipe azul, como para que te salve de esta, Perla... ! ¡Nadie te salvará de tu destino, te reunirás con tu amado al otro mundo... !

El sujeto, con su ronca y afónica voz, no dejaba de ocultar lo alterado que se encontraba, se frotaba más seguido la cara, mientras se servía mas tragos... Realmente algo hacía que se alterara demasiado, algo no físico, sino emocional... Hasta que habló a sí mismo, temiendo como si alguien lo estuviese escuchando...

— Realmente, yo no esperaba todo lo que dijo ella, ¿será verdad que ella ha cambiado drasticamente...? ¿Qué es lo que me ocurrió, cuando escuche, algo acerca de alguien que había perdido... a alguien querido. ¿Quién será ese sujeto...? Sentí cómo mi corazón saltó, y un vacío se formó en mis entrañas... Parece que ella ha sufrido mucho... Y que por eso trata de cambiar... —Pero luego, como si tuviese terror de algo, comenzó a graznar y a golpear de nuevo la mesa, mientras trataba de negar todo lo que dijo...

—... ¡No! ¡no! ¡no!... ¡No es posible!... ¡debo ignorar todo lo que escuché, es una falsa, una mentirosa y engreída... Traiciona a quien más ama...! ¡Cómo rayos piensa encontrar perdón alguno!... ¡Ella siempre pagara por lo que ha hecho...! ¡Va a pagar todo el desastre que ha hecho...!

El sujeto sintió cómo una pequeña lágrima se desplazaba en su mejilla, hasta llegar a la punta del pico; rápidamente y con crueldad se limpia esa lágrima, como no deseando llorar...

—¡Maldita sea... Llorar es para débiles...! ¡ES PARA DÉBILES...!—dijo, mientras sentía como mas lágrimas atravesaban la túnica, hasta llegar a la punta de su pico, goteando y salpicando la mesa... Sentía como si no soportaba algo, respiraba hondo, tratando de recuperarse, pero todo sus esfuerzos eran en vano, más lágrimas de tristeza recorrían su rostro, sollozaba, mientras con su ala detuvo el caer de una gota de tristeza, la observó, mientras del sollozo, pasaba al llanto...

—¡Porqué Perla... Porqué nos has hecho sufrir tanto...! ¡Porqué has arruinado mi vida... No me merecía esto... NO!... ¡Porqué Perla...! ¡Porquéeee...!—El sujeto entró en llanto, en un llanto triste y de dolor, en un llanto provocado por unas heridas que dañaron eternamente su corazón; así que cruzó sus alas, mientras se acurrucó y se arrulló en ellas, entre un llanto amargo y abundante, sin nadie a su consuelo.

… A veces, no sabemos realmente lo que ocasionamos nuestras acciones, a veces no nos detenemos a pensar, si de todo lo que hacemos en esta vida pueda favorecer a muchos individuos... Como perjudicar a otros. Lo que sí tengo presente, es que dentro de cada corazón, ocultamos heridas que fueron formadas de alguna manera, que fueron hechas y no sabemos las causas de éstas... Saber comprender ciegamente, y actuar con la debida precaución, evitamos que alguien sea lastimado e incluso seamos culpables de abrir esas viejas heridas, Insultar el dolor de un individuo, expresado de cualquier manera, es un indicio de falta de moral, y falta de sentimientos.

… A veces, todo corazón oscuro, solo se requiere... Abrir las ventanas y soltar las cortinas para que deje entrar la luz, La pregunta es... ¿Cómo abrir una ventana, sin necesidad de entrar...?

**TRIVIA...**

**¿El encapuchado... Quién será...?**

**¿... Será Roberto, Eduardo, Algún integrante del clan que no conozcamos?... La mayoría hemos visto Rio 2, así que hay tantos perosnajes como OC para involucrar a este vengador misterioso... Para mi opinión, yo no creo que Blu sea capáz de hacer eso, es débil y cobarde, todos sabemos eso... ¿Y si Blu encontró el clan, y un vengador fue tras de Perla...?**

**Todas esas preguntas... Sólo serán contestadas... En el siguiente capítulo...**

**(quienes conocieron la versión anterior de este proyecto, absténganse de contestar... sería Spoiler.)**

**Hasta aquí llega los cambios minoritarios... Del siguiente capítulo hasta el final, habrá muchos cambios, tantos que realmente, no se parecen en nada al original... Lo dejo a su curiosidad.**

**Blue Dark Light-BBF.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6: Grandes Revelaciones... El producto de un error... (I)**

… Nico y Pedro no se encontraban en el momento que surgió esa pelea, así que no tenían la menor idea de lo que ocurría... Ambos amigos, regresaron al club después de hacer ciertas diligencias por otra parte. Al llegar al club, observaron al principio que no había nada de novedad, así que se adentraron más, dirigiéndose hacia el bar... Al llegar ahí, quedaron boquiabiertos, al ver el soberano desorden, y a Rafael recogiendo lo que podía salvar y barriendo los escombros. Así que se le acercaron, para averiguar que es lo que había ocurrido...

—¡Rafael!... ¡Que ha pasado aquí!— Cuestionó Pedro a Rafael

— ¡Te lo explicaré con detalles...— dijo Rafael, molesto—... Yo estaba en el bar... Y luego tres águilas me atacaron... Pero luego apareció ella...

— ¡Quien...! ¿Tu esposa?...— responde Nico.

— No... ¡Perla!.— dijo en tono serio...

Los dos amigos se sorprendieron que Perla estuviese en el club, ellos sabían como ella se comporta desde hace años, así que no les extrañó nada que ella hiciera un desastre similar...

—¡Perla está recuperada...! ¿Qué no dijeron que iba a tardar mucho tiempo para recuperarse totalmente...?—Dijo Nico

— ¿y que te hizo ahora?... No me digas que no te ayudó o se burló de ti... ¡O tal vez también te dio una paliza... Porque realmente no te ves bien... Ella siempre tiene esa costumbre...! ¡Síguenos contando Rafi...!—Dijo Pedro.

—¡Nooo...! Ella hablo con ellos de llevar la fiesta en paz... No hicieron caso... Y esas águilas estaban dispuestas a golpearme y a matarme y...

—¿Llevando una fiesta en paz? ¡Eso no me lo creo, tengo que verlo por mí mismo!, pero cuenta, ¿que paso...?¡sigue amigo!... ¡Qué le hicieron a Perla...! ¿La mataron?... ¡Que paso!...— dijo Nico, preocupado realmente por la situación—dime en qué basurero está para ir a recogerla...

Rafael traga un bulto de saliva...y trato de explicar los hechos, con miedo...

— ¡Ella tomó con sus garras a uno y lo lanzo de extremo a extremo de aquí...! ¡Levanto a otro como si fuera una pluma con sus alas...! ¡Los trataba como mangos maduros...! ¡Y para rematar, fácilmente vence al líder de ellas, le rompe una pierna sin dificultad y con sus garras le corta su vientre, mientras lo lanza por los aires...! ¡Y de repente y sin predecirlo pidió perdón a sus agresores...! ¿Creen que es bueno, ver a una guacamaya, vencer sin dificultad a tres águilas fuertes e inteligentes... diariamente?; ¡para mí no!...

Rafael estaba muy alterado, con el mero hecho de volver a recordar todo lo que vio, lo dejó realmente impactado...

—¡Ayer, Perla estaba mal, estaba prieta y enferma...! ¡Y ahora es más fuerte, sana y... Tengo que admitir que es mucho más hermosa que antes...! Pero desde que se recuperó... Ha cambiado mucho. Confieso que me agradaba más a la antigua Perla; pero ahora no, desde que amaneció, ella ya no es la de antes... No es Perla, ahora es un ave desconocida y distinta a todas que conozco; temo que, si ella pudo hacer eso con sólo tres águilas, en algún arrebato de odio pueda matarnos sin dudar y sin dificultad, ¡ella podría hacernos daño si se lo propone...Y cuando quiera!

Mientras Nico escuchaba la versión del alterado tucán, Pedro fue a llamar a uno de varios vigilante, este era un halcón peregrino domesticado; el temor comenzó a invadir en el grupo... Sin percatarse que un sujeto de túnica y capucha, se acercaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta, haciendo sonar sus garras protegidas con fundas contra el suelo...

—...!Es un fenómeno!— Dijo Rafael, de forma agresiva y alterada contó todo lo que sabía en ese momento... — ¡ella me mintió!... Se que me oculta algo... ¡Y yo tengo que saberlo...! Ella no ha de estar muy lejos, así que...¿Vendrán conmigo?...

— ¡Por supuesto Rafi!... Al cantinero podemos dejar a cargo... El sabe de musica, tiene mucho talento— Dijo Nico

Pedro se dirige a donde se encontraba el cantinero, para darle ciertas órdenes y pasar el cargo en su partida...— ¡Skrillex!... ¡Te dejo a cargo el club!... ¡Enséñales todo lo que sabes de música..!

— ¡Sí jefe... Como usted ordene...!

Mientras los tres amigos, junto con el halcón iban tras la salida... Se dieron cuenta que un sujeto con túnica, estaba esperándolos frente a ellos, solamente dejaba ver sus garras con fundas y la punta de su pico, ya que el resto del cuerpo estaba cubierto totalmente... Los cuatro dejaron de caminar al ver al sujeto, mientras un temor surgía en ellos. Sin decir nada, el sujeto comenzó a caminar hacia donde estaban Rafael y sus amigos, sus garras sonaba por el piso, su respiración era siniestra y fantasmal, es como si tuvieran a la misma muerte frente a ellos... A menudo, ellos observaban aves así, a causa de enfermedades o locuras... Pero este sujeto, quien peligrosamente se acercaba, él sí infundía desconfianza... Y terror...

—¡Oye amigo...! ¿Se te ofrece algo...? Falta mucho para la fiesta de Halloween...—dijo Nico, sarcásticamente, tratando de revelar valentía sobre el sujeto... Sin recibir respuesta...

El sujeto se acercó más, hasta estar frente a Rafael. Pedro se ocultó atrás del halcón, Nico se hizo a un lado, dejando a Rafael y al sujeto solos...

—«"_¡Que valientes son estos chicos!"»_—dijo en su mente, mientras trataba de hablar con el extraño, con mucho temor de que algo malo le sucediese—¡No... No... No e hagas caso al canario, a veces lo dice por animar...! ¿Que se te ofrece, o en qué quieres que te ayude?, ¿estas perdido o desorientado...?

Por un momento, Rafael pensó que estaba mudo, solo su siniestro exhalar salía de sus pulmones... Nico y Pedro, pensaban que era algún bromista fastidioso, así que comenzaron a enfurecerse, iban a decir algo; cuando el sujeto deja escapar su voz ronca y suave...

—¡Tucán... Escuché a lo lejos que te llaman Rafael...! Realmente no vengo a desperdiciar mi tiempo, charlando con ustedes, aves débiles... Te escuché hablar acerca de Perla... Me interesa saber en dónde se encuentra...

—¡Aves débiles... Qué te crees, maldito engreído...!—Dijo Nico, ya que no le agradó que los llamaran "aves débiles", Pedro evita que se acerque mucho, mientras Rafael voltea a ver y hace gestos de cerrar el pico... Mientras se extraña y trata de averiguar ese cierto interés...

—¿Para qué te interesa encontrar a Perla... ¿Acaso eres algún amigo o te debe algo?

—¡Eso a tí no te concierne, maldito narizón...! Aunque si, digamos que ella me debe mucho, ella está en deuda conmigo y digamos... No será nada grato si quieres conocer el resto...

Rafael se enojó cuando le dijo "narizón", pero lo que no le gustó, fue que mencionó una cierta deuda, e imaginaba esa cierta forma de pago al que se refiere... El sujeto no era de fiar realmente y tenía intenciones perversas...

—Mira desconocido, realmente no sé en donde vive Perla en estos momentos, ella se mudó de su antiguo nido para otra parte que desconozco y ni quisiera saber, así que pierdes tiempo tratando de preguntar aquí... ¿Porqué no te vas con tu atuendo de servilletas, y vuelves a donde te tienen encerrado?... Tenemos muchas cosas que...

Antes que pudiera seguir con su comentario, el extraño golpea fuerte contra el suelo, jadeaba de la furia y no aceptaba dicha versión... Había perdido la paciencia...

—¡Escúchame, pedazo de escoria, imbécil...! ¡Yo sé cuando alguien me miente, yo no soy un completo idiota como tú!. Ahora que has agotado mi paciencia, sólo te daré dos opciones a escoger... Opción 1; me dices en dónde puedo encontrar a Perla, de forma amigable y sin hacer ningún esfuerzo, con calma... Opción 2; Mataré a tus amigos, frente a ti y a todo el mundo, y luego te obligaré a hablar y en serio, si no lo haces, morirás ahogado en tu propia sangre, y luego busco a otra ave interesada en darme información... ¡Haz tu elección...!

Rafael y los demás, se aterrorizaron al escuchar lo que dijo el sujeto; así que el halcón, se dirigió hacia donde estaba para sacarlo, mientras Rafael retrocedía junto a sus amigos...

—¿Oye tú, quién te crees como para amenazarnos de esa manera...—dijo el halcón, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente, con el objetivo de golpearlo y sacarlo del club—¡Por tu voz, ha de ser que estás muy ebrio... Borrachos como tú, siempre pasan tratando de demostrar valentía...

—¡Ese no es tu problema... No respondo por lo que pase...!—dijo el sujeto, mientras se dio cuenta que el halcón estaba decidido para golpearlo... Y al estar frente a él, el halcón doblega al sujeto con un puñetazo en el vientre... Pero el sujeto no gime ni se queja... Solamente se ríe siniestramente...—¿Realmente tenemos que llegar a esto, por tratar de buscar gentilmente, un poco de información...? Estas muerto...

El sujeto da un salto y extiende sus alas y su capa, pero no se distinguía el tipo de ave por el reflejo de la luz, cae atrás del halcón, dándole la espalda a Rafael y a los demás... El halcón trata de golpearlo, pero su contrincante era más rápido que los golpes. Sin mediar palabras, el sujeto clava y entierra todas sus garras en el vientre del halcón, Rafael y el resto de la expectación observaron que un lago de sangre se formaba entre los dos, aterrorizando a medio mundo y la mayoría optó por huir, otros se quedaron por el shock de ver aquella escena macabra...

El sujeto cierra su garra dentro del vientre del halcón, mientras lo acerca frente a su cara... El halcón trataba de hablar, pero era tanto dolor que hasta afónico quedó; de su pico salía sangre, estaba gravemente herido... El sujeto solo carcajeaba, disfrutaba del momento...

—Yo se los advertí, no quisieron acceder por las buenas... Entonces me toca hacerlo a mi estilo favorito... Por las malas...

El sujeto dejó ver parte de su pico oculto, y sin pensarlo; rápidamente derriba al halcón, junto con él hacia el suelo, mientras entierra su pico en el cuello; el halcón gritaba afónicamente, mientras la sangre salía sin parar de su pico... Cruelmente lo embestía con sus fuerzas, hasta que de un tirón, le arranca un pedazo de su cuello, junto a una parte de su tráquea sostenido en su pico. El sujeto escupe el pedazo de carne que cercenó, mientras observaba la muerte miserable y cruel de su víctima. El sujeto se tapó de nuevo, bajo su capucha y sus garras goteaban sangre...

Rafael, Nico y Pedro, se horrorizaron al ver ese asesinato, el horror se había apoderado de sus conciencias, cuando observaron que el sujeto volvía hacia ellos. No pudieron mover ni tan siquiera un párpado; el sujeto se acercó, hasta estar frente a Rafael y sus amigos...

—Ahora... ¿En que parte estaba...? ¡Ahhh... siii!... ¡En la parte que me decían, en donde puedo encontrar a Perla...! Ahora, realmente no lastimo a nadie al menos que me provoquen, así que les pido por favor, que por lo menos, me den algún lugar, en donde pueda encontrarla o verla, no estoy en contra de ustedes, sino en contra de ella...

Rafael, aterrado, temía que su familia corriera peligro, así que tuvo que decirle en donde podía encontrarla... Con el terror de ser el siguiente...

—Ella... Ella siempre pasa en el santuario de aves "Blu", ella suele volar al norte, donde cerca tengo mi hogar... ¡Pero por favor, no me hagas daño...!

El sujeto quedó en silencio, observaba a las tres aves... Hasta que tras su risa grotesca, pudo responder de manera triunfal... Tenía un idea.

—No te preocupes, creo que yo fui el despistado, porque hubiera comenzado a buscar desde ahí, en vez de desperdiciar mi tiempo en el lado este... Pero bueno, con esa información me basta para seguir con mi búsqueda. A propósito, ¿Porqué el santuario lleva ese nombre extraño... esa palabra Blu? ¡Creo que se han equivocado en escribir azul, en inglés...!

—No... No es un color, es el nombre de un ave, de un Spix que fue nuestro gran amigo y que lo quisimos mucho... Y que por una hembra fue que desapareció de estas selvas, sin dejar rastros...

—¡Ahhh... Si!, por ahí escuché hablar algo acerca de un guacamayo golpeado y humillado por su pareja, como hace dos años... En verdad, la primera vez que escuché esa historia, fue como nadar en pétalos de rosas, de lo hermoso que era el relato. ¡Qué mal...! ¡Espero que lo encuentren algún día... Si es que sigue aún con vida...! ¡Jájaja...!¡Me agradó charlar con ustedes... Nos encontraremos al rato...! ¡Y les prometo que cuando pase, no morderé...!

El sujeto da media vuelta, se retira y sale al exterior rápidamente, para luego desaparecer misteriosamente... A Rafael le costó recuperarse del trauma, Nico estaba peor...

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Perla, antes que ese sujeto la encuentre...! ¡Ella está en gran peligro...!

Rafael y sus amigos aterrorizados, salieron rápidamente y volaron hacia el cielo, en busca de Perla... Mientras los compañeros de su amigo muerto, recogían el cuerpo y lloraban su pérdida...

* * *

Perla se encontraba en pleno vuelo, camino hacia el hogar de Rafael... Hasta que observa a una cacatúa no muy lejos, posada en un risco. Sus sentidos se amplificaron ahora son más agudos que cualquier ave común, con el paso del tiempo, los cambios en ella seguían surgiendo, uno por uno... Perla comienza a aterrizar a donde estaba Nigel, él parece como si supiera que llegaría, así que no hizo nada al respecto, solamente esperar a que Perla pudiese aterrizar, y responder a todas sus dudas. Perla aterrizó atrás de él, mientras Nigel da la vuelta y la observa con admiración...

—Realmente siento que esto es una locura, jamás me he imaginado el volverte a ver, hasta ahora o no sé... Lo que me está pasando, y unos recuerdos confusos que tengo, presiento que es por tu culpa... Si realmente sabes a lo que me refiero, entonces quiero que me expliques... ¡Que es lo que realmente me has hecho en mí!, ¿es todo un sueño o es real...?—dijo Perla, jadeando del cansancio...

Perla reclama por respuestas... Nigel se enfrenta a ella, hablando con claridad... — Realmente, todo lo que piensas que era un sueño, es real, sucedió y pasó ayer en la noche... Cuando despertastes, esa parte de tu memoria se había borrado por un breve tiempo, así que es por eso que no recordastes nada sino horas después... A propósito, ¡ya has descubierto tus dones!... Solo esperaba, que te dieras cuenta por tí misma, y que al pasar el tiempo, descubrieras tus nuevas cualidades...

—Entonces... la cueva, las jeringas, tú... ¿Todo eso realmente sucedió...?

—Sí... Todo eso pasó, y desde esta mañana que abristes tus ojos, te has convertido en una nueva y mejorada ave... ¡Mírate, eres más fuerte, más ágil... Más hermosa!; al principio, sé que estabas confundida, cada vez que descubrías cosas nuevas en tí, tu confusión crecía mucho... Te estuve observando desde que despertastes, te quería encontrar en el club, pero Rafael no me dejaba de vigilar, y me retiré cuando llegaron esas águilas... A lo lejos observé la paliza que les distes, pero me enorgullece que te hayas arrepentido de tus actos... Sin mencionar que intentastes resolver el problema a través del diálogo... Es digno de un ave con valores, un ave pura y sincera...

— ¿Ave pura y sincera?... No, yo soy lo más horrendo que pueda haber en esta vida, soy peor que tú. Literalmente quienes ahora me conocen en los alrededores y en la selva, me tienen como una basura, una egoísta y soberbia...

—¡Perla, tú no eres así, simplemente estabas cegada, no sabías lo que hacías!; todos trataban de quitarte esas vendas de tus ojos y tú te rehusabas, así que eso ocasionaba que te volvieras miserable, te deprimieras incluso estabas a punto de dejar este mundo... Sé que aún recuerdas todo ese dolor que has acumulado...—Nigel observó que Perla se entristeció así que evitó mejor seguir con su discurso... Pero Perla rompe ese silencio...

—El dolor que siento, es mucho más fuerte que cuando perdí a mi familia, peno a causa de un error que cometí, a veces quisiera tratar de arreglarlo, pero no tengo ni idea de qué hacer...

—Escuché que fuistes muy cruel, y lastimastes a tu compañero... Si no me equivoco, su nombre es Blu...

—Si... El ave que tanto sueño, el ave que tanto deseo, pero solamente recuerdo muy poco, solamente tengo el recuerdo de su rostro, de su silueta... Haberlo perdido, me costó muy caro, merecía morir... ¡Y tú lo evitastes...!—dijo Perla, molesta, mientras se secaba unas lágrimas recien formadas en sus ojos—Ahora, quiero que me expliques de una buena vez... Tú me mencionas algo acerca de un tipo de peligro...

—¿Si?... ¿Y qué es lo que realmente quieres saber...?—dijo Nigel.

—De ser posible... Todo...

Nigel comprendió que debía de explicarle todo, sin dejar lugar a dudas... Pero su rostro reflejaba miedo, miedo de revelar más de la cuenta... Nigel se sentó a la orilla del risco, luego Perla lo siguó y se sentó a la par de él, mientras esperaba... Hasta que Nigel comenzó explicar la situación...

—...Una vez, yo tuve familia... Hijos... Los humanos me atraparon, me separaron de mi familia y me enviaron a un laboratorio clandestino de una entidad que no era brasileña... Lo único que supe, es que algunos la denominaban BDL en secreto, ubicado a las afueras de Brasilia. Aprendí muchos de ellos, me adiestraron y es ahí donde comencé a odiar a las aves; cuando escapaban, estaba entrenado para capturarlas y devolverlas, mientras sufría, por la pérdida de mi familia. En ese laboratorio, oculto a los ojos curiosos, experimentaban con unas sustancias, todo en busca de una cierta fórmula, para aumentar la masa muscular y las habilidades en los humanos. Para probarlo y para que nadie los rastreara, no usaban primates, usaban aves que capturaban, de todo tipo de especies, las inyectaban y los resultados no eran prometedores, incluso eran aberraciones... Pasaban reformulando y ninguna funcionaba. Fue hasta que experimentaron con un Spix... Su material genético era la respuesta a la formula... Se lo inyectaron a esa especie y los resultados eran satisfactorios; no tenían cambios psicológicos, pero sí físicos... Era perfecto. Estaban a punto de probar el químico en humanos... Pero la Ejercito de Brasil destruyó el laboratorio. Me llevé los sueros y las formulas... Y escapé de ahí. Luego me volví contrabandista y la formula estaba guardada secretamente... Hasta ahora. Hace mucho, me encontré una noche con un ave que sufría, no podía volar y estaba grave, no sabía lo que le ocurrió... Le ofrecí mi ayuda, a cambio de ser mi compañero de trabajo en el amazonas con otros contrabandista. Le ayudé a volar, a pelear, a usar la cabeza y sus instintos en conjunto... El era el mejor alumno... Pero mi ambición llego demasiado lejos. Un día, le conté acerca de la formula y quería convencerlo para aplicarlo, y tener un soldado invencible; el aceptó, y yo procedí...

—¿El sujeto que tú me dijistes que vendría a matarme...? ¿Qué tipo de ave es esa, y sobre todo... Quién rayos es...? Acordándome que tengo a medio mundo como enemigo, no dudo que cualquiera quisiera matarme...—dijo Perla, intrigada, queriendo saber más acerca de dicha historia...

—Perla, solo te puedo decir, que es un tipo nuevo de especie, más no sé cuál es su nombre real, ni de su procedencia original... Porque por último me di cuenta que me había mentido...

—O sea... ¿A él jamás lo conocistes bien, si tenia buenas o malas intenciones? Lógico, escuchó de tí sobre lo de la fórmula y quiso convencerte en dársela... Y lo lograstes... Oye, ¿porqué son dos líquidos...?—dijo Perla, incrédula.

—Perla, ¡déjame explicarte el resto! ¿si?...—dijo Nigel, suspirando de nervios, mientras continúa...—El verde es un catalizador para acelerar el efecto en el cuerpo... Generando un dolor delirante. El segundo, de azul fluorescente, es la formula, tiene que aplicarse estrictamente en el corazón porque lo primero que desarrolla es eso. Provoca amnesia muy temporal, y el sujeto se acuerda después a las horas. Al aplicarlo al sujeto, sus músculos se tonificaron, las de sus alas, pecho, piernas, abdomen... En fin, desarrolló agudamente sus ojos y oídos, sus garras y pico son filosos y brillantes, aumento drasticamente su fuerza y habilidades... En fin, se volvió un macho extremadamente guapo y musculoso... Su mente nunca cambió, pero no me había percatado, que él estaba traumatizado, poseía un daño psicológico que le sucedió cuando lo encontré, una obsesión. Así que comenzó sin piedad a desquitarse, matando a toda ave que encontrara... Hasta que un día se salió de mi control y mató a todos los contrabandistas sin dificultad. Yo luché con todo lo que pude con él... Pero era demasiado para mi... Así que me oculté y escuché su nuevo objetivo. A los meses, viajé a Río, comencé a buscarte y no te encontraba... Hasta que te vi con Rafael, delirando en su casa. Medité varias veces de lo que iba a hacer, pensaba y volvía a pensar acerca de la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar... Pero sin encontrar esperanzas, decidí usar otra vez la formula, y aplicarla con mucho temor... En ti.

Perla quedo sorprendida por la historia... Se relajó un poco y habló con tranquilidad— y entonces... ¿Porque me lo aplicastes, sabiendo que fui mala, un ave repugnante, un ave de mala reputación...? Aunque como te digo, muchas aves me odian en la selva... ¿Qué relación tengo con él?

A lo que Nigel responde...— Esa ave... Me imagino que cuando le conté la anécdota acerca de lo que hicistes con Blu, su corazón se llenó de odio eterno; parece que tuvo algo similar, y decidió matarte para sentirse bien. Él se enloqueció a causa de esa historia, él no tiene alma, no tiene corazón, ni sentimientos, ni capacidad de perdonar a nadie... Pero a diferencia de él, tú de corazón, jurastes que cambiarías drásticamente, aquello que dijistes ayer en el atardecer me conmovió mucho y por motivo decidí hacerlo... Estas rodeada de tus buenos amigos, en especial de Rafael; estas rodeada de aves buenas.

—¿En serio escuchastes todo lo que yo dije, ayer?... ¿En verdad tú confías en mi...?—dijo Perla, con un tono de tristeza al recordar ese momento.

—Para ser un ave rebelde y orgullosa, realmente en el fondo eres alguien sensible y cariñosa y por ese motivo te escogí. Con respecto a tu cambio físico, al principio las aves te observarán como un fenómeno; pero deja que el tiempo se encargue del resto, tú solo enfócate a rehacer tu vida, a ser una nueva ave, aprovecha esta oportunidad que te di y de la oportunidad que Dios te dio; estabas muriendo y el te dio una segunda oportunidad... Renacer de nuevo. Prométeme que no dejes de cambiar y pienses con el corazón... ¿Me lo prometes?— Nigel queda esperando la respuesta. Perla soltó unas lagrimas y lo abrazo cariñosamente, susurrando su respuesta...

— ¡te lo prometo! Y gracias por todo...

Nigel rompe el abrazo y responde...— Ahora, vete a casa... Pero no me encuentres... Yo tengo que buscarte, pase lo que pase; descansa... Un nuevo dia te espera. ¡Ah, por cierto...! Ten mucho cuidado, él en cualquier momento podría llegar, talvez hoy, talvez mañana... No lo he visto durante mas o menos un año, así que no sé que rasgos ha cambiado o cómo es ahora sus tácticas; lo que más importa es cuidar a los demás, porque te lo digo, es un grave peligro que este sujeto llegue y se apodere de la tranquilidad de Rio...

— Gracias Nigel, lo tomaré muy en cuenta, tendré los ojos bien abiertos ante cualquier cosa que pase... ¡Gracias por todo... Y cuídate...!— Nigel sale volando rápidamente, Perla lo observa y vuela en dirección hacia el hogar de Rafael.

Nigel, al ver que Perla había desaparecido entre las nubes a pleno atardecer, exhaló muy fuerte y comenzó a respirar con agitación, preocupado por algo que debió de hacer, todo para un cierto propósito...

—¡Puff...! ¡Me costó decirle parte de la verdad! Sin duda alguna, pueda ser que él ya esté en Rio, y no me convenía decirle el tipo de especie porque si no, ella tendría piedad y él la mataría fácilmente. Ahora, Perla se ha vuelto en la única ave que puede vencer a ese homicida, es la última esperanza que Rio posee... Porque si el sujeto logra cumplir su objetivo, tomará Rio de Janeiro y sus selvas, y se volverá la pesadilla y la muerte misma, de aquel desafortunado que se atraviese en su camino. Rio ya no será un lugar mágico, se volverá un verdadero infierno...—dijo, mientras se adentraba hacia la selva, buscando refugio antes del anochecer...

* * *

Rafael, junto con Nico y Pedro, se reunieron con Eva, en una rama cercana a su morada, para contarle lo sucedido en el club; luego de imprevisto llega Fredy, para contarles acerca de los problemas y daños que ocasionó Perla en su morada, pero ellos les relatan también sus experiencias... Eva estuvo a punto de vomitar, Fredy estaba asqueado y temeroso al saber de lo que vivieron sus amigos... Una de las peores experiencias que hayan tenido. Ellos no habían sentido que el tiempo pasó rápido, la noche había caído en la tierra, la luna los iluminaba un poco, a pesar que estaba saliendo del horizonte.

Todos aún esperaban a que Perla apareciera, los minutos eran como años para ellos, presentían cosas inclusos imaginaban que el sujeto ya habría encontrado a Perla, para terminar con su vida...

—¡Rayos...! ¡Porqué Perla aún no aparece, ya debería de estar aquí...!—dijo Rafael, muy preocupado.

—Esperemos a que por lo menos se encuentre bien, a que no le haya pasado algo malo...—dijo Fredy.

—¡Algo malo!... ¡Se fijaron como ese sujeto le arrancó el cuello a ese halcón! ¡Cómo va a estar bien, si tiene a ese asesino en su caza...! ¡El también vendrá por nosotros...!—dijo Nico, con su tapa en sus alas y terriblemente traumado, su pequeña mente no pudo con tanto, y los recuerdos lo volvieron fóbico... Pedro lo acomoda en una de sus alas, para tratar de relajarlo...

—¡Por favor Nico... Ya cálmate! ¿quieres?. A lo mejor Perla se encuentre bien pero... ¿No dijeron que ella venció a tres águilas sin dificultad? ¡Talvez ella pueda contra ese sujeto...!—dijo Pedro, observando a los demás...

—¡Es cierto Rafi!... Si es cierto que Perla hizo... —dijo Fredy, pero fue interrumpido por Rafael, cortando sus palabras.

—¡Realmente no sé en lo que se ha convertido Perla, no sé...! ¡En verdad, extraño más a la antigua Perla, era grotesca pero por lo menos no era amenaza... ahora no sé como describir a lo que vi, no sé como explicar lo que es ella, no sé ni de qué especie de ave es, porque las cosas que hace no lo tiene nadie... ¡Esa no creo que sea Perla, no es ella!...—dijo Rafael, alterado y sin hallar más palabras que agregar... Eva se acerca y sin preguntar envuelve con sus alas a su marido, mientras lo protege con sus alas... contestando a su comentario.

—Rafael, creo que juzgas mal a Perla, yo siento que es la misma niña, lo único es que ha cambiado su actitud... A pesar que tenga cualidades que ningún ave posea, pero siento que ella ha aprendido su lección, y ahora trata de ver la manera de ganar el perdón y ser aceptada... ¡Ella ha sufrido mucho...! ¡Es lógico que se comporte así para ayudar! ¡deberías de estar agradecido por salvarte la vida, sino hubiera llorado tu muerte...—dijo Eva, directamente hacia Rafael, quien lo dejó en qué pensar. Eva puede ser fuerte en carácter, pero a veces comprende más que cualquier otra hembra, a lo largo de la selva. Eva abraza a su marido, mientras lo relaja bajo sus alas...—Estoy en deuda con Perla, sin ella no sé que hubiera pasado contigo...

—Tiene razón Eva, a lo mejor no deberíamos de preocuparnos de Perla, sino por ese sujeto nuevo que ha llegado a Rio... Si lo que dijeron acerca de lo que hizo con esas águilas en el club, talvéz ella pueda incluso vencer a ese asesino.—Dijo Fredy, un poco seguro de lo que comentó.

Rafael estaba dudoso, en parte Fredy tenía razón, pero por lo que vivió con el sujeto, a veces hasta descarta esa posibilidad...

—Es cierto, Perla y con sus nuevas cualidades puede vencer más rápido a cualquiera en combate, pero no conocemos aún la forma de pelear y las mañas de ese sujeto, así que no nos queda de otra, más que confiar en ella... Además, ella me salvó la vida, así que lo menos que puedo hacer es respetarla y buscar la forma de pagar lo que ella hizo por mí... En verdad, no esperaba eso de ella... Es un ave diferente a todas.

Mientras ellos estaban hablando acerca de la situación, sin llegar a ninguna conclusión; a lo lejos, un sujeto encapuchado y con túnica, cuyo cuerpo oculta y sin dejar de ver ningún rasgo de su especie tanto, que hasta la cola la recoje y la esconde; los estaba observando desde una rama alta de un árbol, jadeando mientras con sus garras rasgaba la madera de donde estaba sostenido de la impaciencia, aquel homicida que espera con ansias, terminar de una vez por toda su trabajo... Desaparecer a quienes odia.

—¡Jujumm...! ¡Sabía que esto era una buena idea... Sabía que ese trío de incompetentes me servirían de algo!. Desde un principio yo supe que Rafael me mentiría, pero matarlo no ayudaría a encontrar a Perla, usarlo como carnada... Si. Ahora, solo me queda esperar a que en algún momento, ella aparezca y se presente... Y cuando lo haga... ¡Jajajaja...! ¡Terminaré de una vez con esta plaga...!—dijo el sujeto, carcajeando mientras imaginaba en su mente, la forma en cómo terminaría con la vida de su víctima...—Perla ahora representa un peligro ya que Nigel tuvo que inyectarla, pero no será rival para mí... Y cuando acabe con ella, no lo se... Pueda declararme líder de estas selvas, infundir el terror entre las aves; ¡eso sin que nadie pueda interferir... Nadie! ¡Rio tendrá una nueva pesadilla... Nadie estará a salvo de mis crueles garras...!—El sujeto dejó de hablar, ya que había captado movimiento sospechoso en el cielo.

El sujeto trató de observar bien, a pesar que sus ojos estaban bien ocultos... Lo que distinguió, lo dejó en alerta, saltó mientras planeaba fantasmal y silenciosamente en el aire, ocultando sus plumas en la oscuridad, rodeando para no ser visto...

—¡Al fin llegas... Perla!.

* * *

Perla estaba en pleno vuelo, cerca del hogar de Rafael, se entretuvo mucho, pensando en cómo debía de enfrentarse ante él, ya que con lo acontecido en el club; Rafael le haría muchas preguntas, el cual Perla debía de pensar bien...

—_«"...No sé como explicarle a Rafael, acerca de lo que sucedió... Sé que me hará muchas preguntas para las cuales, respuestas serán pocas. No le agradará que Nigel es el responsable, peor aún, que él es mi supuesto amigo. Tardee o temprano tendría que pasar, pero no quiero ocultar nada a ellos, confían mucho en mí, así que no me gustaría decepcionar y perder a los últimos amigos que tengo... Se lo merecen todo... Merecen saber la verdad..."»_

Perla ya estaba cerca del árbol de Rafael, comenzó a descender para acercarse más... Ella se dió cuenta que Rafael estaba afuera, junto con sus amigos y Eva.

Rafael fue el primero en verla llegar, para él fue un alivio verla intacta... Pero también estaba molesto por todo lo que aconteció en este día; los demás se dieron cuenta de su llegada, así que guardaron silencio mientras compartían el mismo sentimiento de Rafael. Perla los vio, y se dio cuenta que estaban muy molestos... Se acercó más hacia la rama, mientras habla con ellos, suspendida en el aire...

— ¡Rafael, chicos...! Yo sé que están molestos, sé que necesitarán explicaciones de lo que ocurre...

—¿Molestos... Lo dudas? Bueno, solo un poquito muchachita... y en verdad, tienes mucho que contar, comenzando el cómo le hicistes para tener esa fuerza y ese cuerpo que traes...

—Lo sé... lo sé, para eso vine, para explicarles todo lo que ha sucedido... ¡Se merecen saber la verdad...!

Perla se acercaba hacia la rama para reposar sus garras... Pero a lo lejos, una silueta siniestra se dirigía peligrosamente hacia ella, con el fín de embestirla. Rafael rápidamente se dió cuenta, se horrorizó al ver que era el homicida de capucha, que estuvo en el club; lo peor, es que estaba a solo metros de embestir a Perla. Estaba congelado, no sabía que hacer; más que solo gritar...— ¡Perlaaaa!... ¡Cuidadooo!...— era demasiado tarde...

Sin que se diera cuenta Perla, el sujeto la embistió mientras trataba de tomar su torso con sus garras... Perla rápidamente comenzó a aletear, tratando de golpearlo, pero el sujeto se desorienta de los aletazos, y Perla pudo asestarle varios puñetazos en el torso, y uno por la espalda, haciendo que con este último y con la fuerza tremenda que usó, cayera con velocidad, chocando contra el suelo, levantando una densa nube de polvo.

Perla aterriza a unos metros del choque, los demás también aterrizaron, pero con temor estaban detrás de ella.

—¿Perla... Te encuentras bien?—dijo Rafael.

—Si, no te preocupes...

—¡Ese tipo no creo que haya sobrevivido! ¡Cayó con mucha potencia, nadie puede soportar un impacto así...!—dijo Rafael, admirado mientras observaba aún la nube de polvo del choque. Perla estaba a punto de darle la mirada, cuando escuchaba unas carcajadas suaves y siniestras. Ella se puso en alerta de combate, mientras observaba el lugar del choque.—... No lo creo... ¡Rafael, escóndanse o aléjense de aquí...! Sea lo que sea, parece que no ha recibido daño alguno...

Todo mundo, a excepción de Perla, se distanciaron mucho; ya que Rafael y Eva tenían cerca a sus hijos, así que no podían abandonarlos, sus amigos se dieron cuenta de ese detalle y también se quedaron... Y ver lo que era realmente era esa cosa. Perla observaba la nube de polvo, pendiente de lo que sucedía. Las risas no cesaban, pero unos pasos lentos se comenzaron a escuchar, cada vez más cerca... Una silueta de un ave de capucha, con una túnica suelta y ondeada por la brisa de la noche, comenzaba a ser visible paulatinamente del polvo, cada vez que se acercaba tomaba forma. La luna llena iluminaba el suelo, haciendo que todo objeto sea visible en la oscuridad. Cada vez que la nube de polvo se desvanecía, cada vez el sujeto tomaba forma; ya no quiso ocultarse más, agachó su cabeza y decidió que todo mundo observara parte de su cuerpo oculto, su forma oculta... Su identidad oculta.

Perla pudo verlo muy bien, los demás tuvieron curiosidad y se acercaron un poco para verlo de cerca, para saber lo que realmente era; todos pensaban que se trataba de algún ser deforme o aberrante, o por lo menos alguien con mal aspecto, salido de alguna historia gótica o fic T-M... Pero este sujeto era diferente... Ciertamente las apariencias engañan... Y porque todo mundo se llevo una gran sorpresa... Más que todo Perla...

El sujeto es un ave, un poco más grande que Perla; todos sus músculos visibles de su cuerpo estaban tonificados y tomaban formas muy varoniles; sus alas grandes y hermosas, su prominente pecho con una silueta sensual, su abdomen fuerte y plano, su cintura levemente curvada, sus piernas formidables, su rabo... Sus garras y sus tarsos estaban protegidos por un par de fundas negras, con remaches brillantes de acero. Su plumaje es muy sedoso y brillante, perfectamente ordenados y caprichosamente distribuidos, de un color azul marino, reflejando la luz se vuelven de un color índigo... No podían afirmar de qué especie era, ya que se revela en el rostro, lo cual lo tenía oculto en su capucha. Por su cola y su cuerpo podrían decir que es un guacamayo, pero su cuerpo tonificado hacía esa diferencia... Especies azules solo existen los Spix, los Lears y los Jacinto... Pero no podían aseverar, ya que de noche, los colores engañan.

La túnica ondeaba y se extendía un poco por la brisa, levantó la cabeza oculta, mientras soltaba de nuevo su risa demoníaca. Rafael y los demás se volvieron a alejar, al ver que el sujeto hizo puños sus alas, mientras adoptaba posición de combate. Perla nunca abandonó su puesto, estaba lista para responder a cualquier ataque. Perla comenzó a recordar lo que dijo Nigel, así que supuso de quién se trataba realmente...

—¡jajajaja...! ¿Los tengo a todos asustados...? ¿Ahora que piensas Rafael, acaso pensabas que fuese un monstruo? ¡Qué opinas tú, Perla...! ¡No me engañas con ese rostro, estas más sorprendida que tus amigos...!—dijo el sujeto, de forma burlesca; Perla interrumpe su comentario, con su mirada amenazadora y desconfiada.

—¿Sorprendida? No importa si tienes un hermoso cuerpo de ángel, tu alma es oscura y siniestra... Responde a la pregunta... ¿Tú eres el ave extranjera que viene a asesinarme?...

—Si... vengo a matarte... Y a apoderarme de lo que me pertenece... Me imagino que ya sabes mucho acerca de mí...

—Si, Nigel me contó un poco acerca de tí, también me contó lo horrendo y desalmado que eres... Nigel te ayuda, a cambio de tu traición... No eres más que un cobarde...—dijo Perla

—¿Cobarde yo...? Yo solo defendía mis intereses, mis ideales, mi orgullo. Dignidad no tengo, lo perdí hace mucho... Si tu dices que soy cobarde, ¿Porqué Nigel tuvo que inyectarte con la fórmula...? Sabes a lo que me refiero y sabes muy bien que ninguno de nosotros somos cobardes, todo comenzó por el soberbio de Nigel y por su culpa es que estamos ahora mismo, mirándonos para saber quién ataca de primero... ¿Te ha fascinado los cambios que te hizo el químico en tu cuerpo...? —dijo el sujeto, quien comenzó a caminar en círculos. Perla lo siguió , guardando distancia...

—Sé a que te refieres, realmente la culpa la tiene él, no yo; y también pagará algún día por sus crímenes... Y sí, realmente me siento bien con mis cambios, gracias... Pero no por eso me volveré un ser sanguinario y vengativo...

—¡Perla, Perla... Perla!. Yo soy un sujeto comprensible, no soy una bestia... No me gustaría ver que desperdicies tus dones por nada, es más te daré dos opciones. Opción uno; únete a mí, invadiremos Rio, esclavizaremos a todas las aves a nuestra merced, conseguiremos respeto y todo lo que hemos soñado... Y te perdono la vida. Opción dos; te mataré y me quedaré con Rio, para mí solo... ¡Haz tu elección...!

Perla se sorprendió por la propuesta, pero a lo lejos observó a sus amigos, quienes pudieron escuchar y temer de la decisión que tomara. El sujeto esperaba la respuesta... Y Perla escogió la que más le gustó...

—Yo elijo, la opción tres; lucharé por mis amigos y por las aves de Rio, te detendré y no permitiré que los lastimes, te venceré aunque me cueste perder la vida, no sin antes revelar el rostro que niegas mostrar... ¡Ahora respóndeme! ¡¿Quién eres tú... Que és lo que hice para que me odies y quieras matarme?!... ¡Sé que enloquecistes al saber la historia de Blu y yo, pero tú no tienes nada que ver en esto... Nunca lo has conocido!

El sujeto comenzó a jadear fuerte, Perla se dio cuenta que al sujeto no le gustó su respuesta, y que estaba a punto de atacar... No sin antes escuchar lo último que diría...

—¡Esto en parte tiene que ver con la historia, tiene que ver con Blu, tiene que ver conmigo...! ¡No és lo que has hecho... Si no lo que tú, me has hecho...! Mala respuesta, morirás...

El sujeto rápidamente corre y salta, Perla rápidamente hace lo mismo... En el aire, ambos chocaron garras mientras cada quien forcejeaba, ninguno cedía, todo era parejo. El sujeto aprovecha, y le propina un cabezazo en la cara a Perla, pero al hacer su segundo golpe, Perla suelta una de sus garras y lo golpea en el abdomen repetida veces. El sujeto trata de apuñalarla con sus garras, pero se descuida, Perla la toma y rápidamente la dobla, haciendo que gire el sujeto en el aire, aprovechando eso y derribándolo al suelo. Perla cae en picada con sus garras extendidas, en grito de guerra; pero el sujeto se aparta, dejando a Perla sembrada en el suelo, rápidamente corre y le asesta una patada en la cara, y otra en el abdomen; pero al querer apuñalar de nuevo, Perla lo ciega tirándole tierra bajo su túnica, aprovecha eso y rodea con su ala el cuello, para asfixiarlo cruelmente. El sujeto perdía oxígeno, pero rápidamente trata de golpearla en el torso... logrando zafarse y dobla esa ala para romperla, pero Perla rápidamente le pega con una patada muy fuerte por la espalda, haciendo que la suelte mientras jadeaba del cansancio. Se dio cuenta que sus amigos corrían peligro, así que extendió sus alas y se elevó muy rápido, para pelear sin comprometer vidas ajenas. El sujeto se recuperó del golpe, se dio cuenta que Perla emprendió vuelo... Así que él extendió sus poderosas alas mientras rápidamente se elevó a gran altura...

* * *

El sujeto buscaba a Perla sobre la ciudad por todas partes, pero un golpe terrible lo sorprendió en la cabeza; Perla lo había golpeado y lo desorientó, así que ella lo tomó por los hombros, y girando sobre sí misma lo lanzó picada abajo hacia el mar, hasta ver que cayó al agua. Perla descendió un poco para cerciorarse que se había ahogado... Pero una explosión de agua bajo ella, acompañado de un graznido horrendo, la sorprendieron y el sujeto sin piedad la embistió en el aire, al mismo tiempo que la golpeaba con sus garras. Perla no soportaba esa lluvia de golpes, pero sin previo aviso, ella usó su ala y lo golpeó justamente en el cuello, ocasionando que se ahogara solo, luego Perla lo comienza a golpear varias veces, pero el sujeto respondía, defendiéndose de los ataques.

—_«"... Entre más peleemos cuerpo a cuerpo, él no se cansará y nadie ganará... Pero me di cuenta que se descuida mucho estando enfadado, su odio lo cega... ¡Eso es... Tengo una idea...!"»_—Pensó Perla, para luego pegarle en la cara y desorientarlo, y salir volando hacia la selva.

… Perla se dirigía haca la selva aledaña a gran velocidad, pero se percata que la iba siguiendo demasiado rápido el sujeto... No le tomó tantos minutos para atravesar la ciudad, cuando observa la zona selvática al frente. Perla aumenta más su velocidad y peligrosamente desciende y vuela bajo las copas de los árboles. El sujeto, enfadado, también la sigue...—¡No huyas Perla... No podrás escapar de mí... Te mataré...!—El sujeto se adentró también a la selva, sin perder de vista a Perla. Decidió aletear a toda máquina y al hacerlo se acercaba muy rápido hacia Perla... Lo que no se había percatado es, que Perla iba disminuyendo su velocidad a propósito, mientras que ambos trataban de esquivar y con dificultad los árboles.

El sujeto sintió que Perla estaba muy cerca, extendió sus garras para apresarla...—¡ja ja... No te me escaparás de mí tan fácilmente...!—dijo el sujeto, confiado en su triunfo... Pero Perla rápidamente responde gritando...—¡Oye...! ¿Sabes lo que enseñan hoy en día, en las clases de vuelo de los pichones...?

—¡Qué, miserable... Yo te enseñaré a volar... Hacia el otro mundo...!—dijo el sujeto, furioso; a lo que Perla responde...—¡Pues... Si vas demasiado rápido... Nunca lo hagas dentro de la selva...!—Dijo Perla, quien automáticamente asciende rápido, el sujeto se enfada mientras la ve elevarse; pero al ver al frente... Se encontró a centímetros de chocar contra un tronco...—¡QUESO Y CHISPAS...!

El sujeto no pudo frenar a tiempo... Choca terriblemente contra el tronco, increíblemente lo partió por el choque; pero su velocidad no disminuye y queda clavado en otro tronco, con su pico atorado y una de sus garras atrapadas. Desde lo alto, Perla observó cómo un árbol formidable cedió y cayó al suelo, despedazándose mientras caía a gran altura. Luego se dio cuenta que el sujeto estaba atrapado mientras perdía la conciencia... Perla se eleva más, mientras adopta posición de picada... —¡Lo siento Perla... Pero esto dolerá un poco...!—dijo Perla, mientras tomó impulso y rápidamente se dirigía hacia donde estaba el sujeto. Cuando estaban a escasos metros de él, Perla recogió sus alas y adoptó la forma de un misil. El sujeto comenzó a recuperar la conciencia, pero no tuvo oportunidad para moverse; cuando escuchó un graznido de batalla cerca de él al instante que siente un horrible golpe en su espalda... Perla lo había embestido, haciendo que se parta el tronco, cayendo la mitad del árbol al suelo. El impulso que traía Perla y el sujeto, iban desplazándose muy rápido, chocando y quebrando con sus cuerpos las ramas que estaban a su paso, hasta que comienzan a caer en picada... En la caída, el sujeto antes de desmayarse, con lo poco que le quedaba; aprovecha y le asesta un zarpazo cruel en la espalda, haciendo que Perla gritara del dolor... Hasta que juntos, terminaron cayendo en una Atalaya... Casualmente la misma atalaya donde Perla estuvo con Blu.

* * *

...Ambas aves, estaban en el piso de la atalaya, inconscientes y heridos; habían atravesado con sus cuerpos el techo del lugar. Perla escupía sangre, sangraba por las heridas de su espalda y tenía laceraciones sangrantes en su cuerpo. El sujeto sangraba mucho bajo su capucha, lo cual supone una herida profunda en su cabeza o en su pico, tenía heridas de gravedad en su pecho y en su tarso derecho, además de muchas laceraciones distribuidas en su cuerpo.

… Ambos trataban de luchar, trataban de ponerse de pie. Perla trataba de levantarse varias veces, da vuelta y lentamente, a pesar de un sinnúmero de dolores; pudo reunir todas sus fuerzas, y con mucha dificultad se levantó, descansando un poco de pie, jadeando mientras sentía que su cuerpo se desmoronaba... El sujeto estaba demasiado cansado y lastimado, le costaba mucho recuperar sus fuerzas. Cada vez que se movía, se retorcía del dolor infernal que poseía. Trataba y trataba... Pero la fatiga y los golpes eran severos en el... Hasta que sin declarar rendición aún, se pudo levantar a puras penas. Sus piernas temblaban, se retorcía momentáneamente del dolor... Pero aún así, observó que Perla estaba de frente, descansando sus dolores; así que sin dejar lugar a espacios, él toma de nuevo su posición de combate...

—¡N... No... No me rendiré tan fácilmente...! ¡Te venceré y te mataré... Yo soy el mejor, yo soy el cazador! ¡Yo...!—iba a seguir hablando el sujeto, pero comienza a toser sangre, mientras jadeaba para soportar los severos golpes que recibió. Perla recuperó un poco de su fuerza, con poca dificultad, pudo hablar con él, a pesar de seguir escupiendo sangre...

—¡Es inútil... Peleamos a muerte por nada...! Yo sé de debajo de esa capucha existe un ave, un ave que bajo su pecho resguarda aún aquel corazón sincero que una vez fue. Yo puedo ayudarte... ¡Mírame! La Perla de antes, yo; Era mala, egoísta, sin sentimientos; empesinada en sólo su orgullo y su libertad, sólo pensando en si misma... No en los demás. Eso me costó muy caro. Sé que te puedes la historia, sé que sabes que yo conocí a un guacamayo... Sabes que su nombre era Blu. Cruelmente lo ignoraba, lo hacía de menos en las pocas horas que lo conocí. Llegué a tal extremo... A tal extremo y grotesco de insultarlo, de humillarlo y de amenazarlo, hasta que mi odio cegó mis sentidos, y sin piedad lo ataqué y lo agredí cruelmente... Cuando me di cuenta de lo que hice, fue cuando me percaté del grave error que cometí... ¡Me maldigo y me arrepiento de todo lo que ocasioné...!

— ¿Porque te arrepientes?... Eres un ave libre, lo tienes todo... ¡Tu orgullo fue tu cruel verdugo, tu libertad la prisión! ¡Yo ni siquiera experimenté libertad, aún sigo siendo presa de mi sufrimiento... Mi corazón está muerto! ¡Enorgullécete un poco, tu sí gozastes de ser libre en toda tu vida...!—Dijo el sujeto, cansado y con un odio en sus palabras...

— ¡Jamás he sido libre...! ¡Nunca me dí cuenta de la oportunidad que tenía...! ¡La desperdicie y a él lo perdí!. ¡Mis amigos me abandonaron y me agredieron...! ¡Me aislaba del mundo, lo evitaba; solo yo, mi locura demencial, dentro de un hueco, sola y deprimida...! ¡Tratando de soportar este dolor que aún sigo sintiendo...! ¡Había perdido al ave que mas quería, incluso llegué a imaginar que me amaba...! ¡Es el peor sufrimiento... Es lo peor que la muerte!. Yo estuve al borde de morir, de dejar este mundo, desquiciada y miserable... Pero Dios me dio otra oportunidad para cambiar, para poder enmendar todos los errores que había cometido, para poder recuperar todo lo que había perdido y aprender de nuevo, a renacer de nuevo... Es por eso que había decidido cambiar, sin importarme un coño de los cambios físicos que he sufrido tras la inyección... Quiero cambiar, quiero ser distinta a la Perla del pasado... Todo bajo un recuerdo, bajo un anhelo, todo lo quiero hacer en memoria de Blu...

—¡Mentiras!...—El sujeto no resistió y con lo que poseía de energías, se lanzó para atacar a Perla, ella rápidamente lo esquiva y lo derriba hacia el suelo. El sujeto rápidamente se levanta, mientras lanza zarpazos con sus garras y luego la golpeaba con furia; Perla se defendía usando sus alas, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba golpes, todos falsos y fallidos. El sujeto toma el ala de Perla, y rápidamente la golpea con una patada en su espalda, luego varias veces y con crueldad; haciendo que Perla delire del dolor agonizante que sufrió por las heridas hechas con sus garras. El sujeto dejó de golpearla, para ver cómo Perla cedía por el dolor hacia el suelo.

Perla estaba agonizando en el suelo, sentía que ese era su fin... Ella se levanta con sus alas, para luego estar arrodillada en el piso, jadeando frenéticamente del dolor. El sujeto se reía siniestramente, extendió su capa parcialmente destruida mientras lentamente se situaba atrás de ella. Levanta y eriza su garra derecha, preparado para dar el golpe final...

—¡Te pedí que escogieras una opción... Elegistes morir!. Así que este momento ha llegado... ¡Adiós para siempre... Perla!.

El sujeto rápidamente lanzó con impulso su garra, peligrosamente para apuñalarla en la nuca... Pero en el último momento, Perla se hace a un lado, observando cómo esa garra pasa sobre ella, asustando realmente a su adversario...—¡No... No lo creo...!—Perla rápidamente lo toma de su arma, mientras lo golpea de su pierna de sostén y rápidamente lo derriba, retorciendo la garra homicida con sus alas; gritando el sujeto del dolor...—¡Aún no cantes victoria... Quien ganará esta pelea, seré yo...!

Perla suelta la garras del sujeto, y sin piedad lo patea con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el sujeto trate de defenderse en vano, hasta ver que él ya no pudiese defenderse, haciendo que su torso reciba golpes brutales y periódicos. Perla deja de patearlo, y rápidamente lo toma del cuello y lo extrangula, asfixiando al sujeto, decidida a matarlo; el odio se apoderó de su cuerpo. El sujeto trataba de zafarse, pero las fuerzas se habían ido, el oxígeno se agotaba en su cuerpo... Lentamente dejaba de moverse. Cuando Perla observó eso, rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Así que suelta el agarre, mientras deja que el sujeto respire bajo su capucha con dificultad...

—¡Tenía que matarte... Era el precio de lo que has hecho...! Pero me di cuenta que me volvería como tú. Solo eres una victima más de tu sufrimiento, de tu demencia, no somos tan diferentes... Por eso mereces vivir, es lo justo...

Perla se alejó un poco del sujeto, mientras observaba como este trataba de recuperarse. El sujeto dio vuelta y comenzó a gatear lentamente por el piso, el dolor es insoportable en su cuerpo, tosía con sangre, goteaba de su capucha. El sujeto avanzó unos pasos, tratando de buscar la salida, sin esperanzas de nada. El sujeto buscó la luna, mientras la luz pegaba frente a su cuerpo, lentamente se arrodilló mientras jadeaba de la fatiga, vencido literalmente. Agachó su cabeza cubierta por la capucha, cuando una sombra obstaculizó la luz incidente... Perla se había acercado y estaba frente a él, despliega su garra derecha y las eriza, mientras las alza en el aire, para dar un zarpazo final. El sujeto al ver eso, solo se limitó a levantar su cabeza...

—Como tú decias, tuve que escoger una opción... La opción de saber quién y qué eres realmente. Yo vencí, así que como premio, tendré que revelar tu verdadera identidad que celosamente ocultas... ¡Ya basta de tanto misterio...! ¡Es hora de saber... Quién eres tú...!

Perla, ágilmente y sin piedad; le asesta un zarpazo certero en el cuello, cortando el lazo que sostiene y cierra la capucha, al instante que lo agarra por la cabeza. El sujeto estaba aterrado, quería hacer algo pero no podía...—¡No, por favor no... Cualquier cosa menos esto...! ¡NOOO...!— Gritaba el sujeto, suplicaba y negaba entre sollozos que no lo hiciera... Ella se lo quita y sostiene la prenda completa en su garra. El sujeto se tiró al suelo y trataba de taparse con sus alas el rostro, pero no daban abasto y la luz de la luna era muy fuerte. Lloraba inconsolable durante un momento, repetidamente negada ver su rostro, sentía que ese era su fin pero no tenía otra alternativa, era inevitable... Lentamente retiraba sus alas, Perla retrocedía con la prenda en sus alas...

… Primero distingió su cabeza... Pero a medida que iba retirando paulativamente sus alas, comenzó a descubrir sus ojos recien cerrados, su pico y su cresta... El sujeto dejó sus alas a un lado, se abrazó y se acurrucó como un picón...

… Al ver el rostro completo del sujeto y revelar su identidad, Perla comenzó a jadear horrible, sus garras y sus alas comenzaron a temblar, como si la hubiesen metido en un balde con agua y hielo, tartamudeaba, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra para expresar... Sus ojos se dilataron, su mente quedó en blanco... Todas sus emociones se revolvían, hacían una sensación de acidéz en su estómago revuelto; su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, su pulso estaba elevado, su temperatura corporal iba en aumento de fiebre... No sabía si sentía felicidad, tristeza, odio, ansiedad, rencor... No sabía que hacer. Lentamente avanzaba con miedo, mientras sus lágrimas salían de la emoción... No sabía realmente como enfrentar esta situación, y asimilar fácilmente lo que sus ojos estaba observando...

—¡No...!¡No...!¡No... No es posible...!¡Tú...!¡Eres...!¡Eres...!¡ERES...xxxxxxxx!

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Blue Dark Light-BBF**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7: Grandes revelaciones... El producto de un error (II)**

… Perla estaba impactada, el temor y la felicidad se combinaban, sus emociones y recuerdos pasados volvieron otra vez a torturar su mente... Mientras observaba cómo el sujeto se retorcía del dolor , tratando la manera de recuperar sus fuerzas, tosiendo sangre periódicamente... Perla sólo pudo decir, lo que su corazón trataba de expresar...

—¡Oh... Por Dios!... ¡No es posible!... Eres... Eres... ¡Eres Blu!... ¡Blu, eres tú...!

La identidad del sujeto... Una cresta de tres pequeñas plumas, un penacho de plumas que se esponjaban en su cuello, bajando de manera sensual, abarcando toda la nuca; su pico de gancho y perfectamente curvo, cuyos bordes resguardan un filo peligroso; unas plumas del color del plumaje de Perla cubrían alrededor de sus ojos, similar a unas ojeras, igual color poseían sus párpados y una leve tira en el borde del pico. En definitiva... El sujeto de capucha oscura, esa ave quien cruelmente asesina a sus víctimas sin importarle nada, aquel disipulo traidor y despiadado que creó Nigel... Esa ave es realmente, el legendario Blu... Vivo y entero.

Blu abrió sus ojos, dejando mostrar el castaño de sus iris, jadeaba un poco, su mirada estaba perdida... Con mucho esfuerzo pudo levantarse y ergirse, envolvía su cuerpo con sus alas, evitando ver a Perla. Ella estaba traumada, nunca se imaginó que estaba a punto de matar a quien más quería en la vida, no sabía que hacer, apenas podía tratar de hablar con él...

—¿Blu? ¿No me reconoces...? ¡Por favor, mírame...! En verdad no sabía que eras tú, si hubiera sabido, jamás me hubiera atrevido a golpearte...

Al decir eso, Blu rápidamente dirigió su mirada, una mirada llena de odio, una mirada infestada de ira... Comenzó a jadear fuertemente, mientras dejaba caer sus alas y hacía puños, adoptando posición de combate. Perla se horrorizó al ver eso, al ver que no tenía comprensión alguna, al ver que su ser amado, aquella ave quien había conocido hace mucho... Es ahora un ave que no siente nada por nadie, ni por él mismo. Perla notó el odio de Blu en sus ojos, la odiaba hasta en su alma... Luego, Perla trata la manera de hablar con él, quiere tratar de ayudar, de acercarse para dar su apoyo... Pero teme que él mismo la mate sanguinariamente...

— ¡Blu...! ¡Que te ha pasado...! ¿Quién te ha hecho todo esto?¡Es imposible... No es posible que tú seas un asesino, un despiadado y cruel homicida! ¡Quién te hizo esto...!

—¿Aún lo sigues negando...? ¿Ya no recuerdas, lo que me hicistes hace dos años...? ¡Soy asi por ti... Tú me creastes...! Escucha bien Perla, dos años... ¡Dos años...! Dos años de sufrimiento, dos años de dolor y tristeza... Mi alma se corrompio, mi corazón se oscureció... Dos años recordando todo lo que me has hecho... ¡Todo esto es por tu maldita culpa, y la maldita culpa de todos...!— Dijo Blu, gritando; mientras sus ojos demostraban su tristeza, dejando escurrir lágrimas en sus mejillas; pero el odio jamás lo abandonaba...

—Lo recuerdo cada véz que te recuerdo, mi vida cambíó por el crímen que cometí; no pensé que mis acciones cambiarían a un ave drásticamente... Ahora me siento verdaderamente mal, ahora sé lo que ocurre... Todo esto, todo lo que está pasando, todo esto es por mi culpa, por mi maldita culpa... ¡No sé cómo se me ocurrió hacerte esto... No sé porqué dejé que mi odio y mi orgullo ganaran...! No sé como pude cambiar tu aprecio y tu amistad, por sólo unos momentos de libertad... Y años de tormento...—dijo Perla, en sollozos, en pleno dolor...

—¿Que apreciastes mi amistad...? ¡Tú lo dices claramente, cambiastes mi amistad por tu libertad...! ¡Cambiastes mi sufrimiento por tu orgullo...! ¡Me desgarrastes con tus garras para preservar tu ego, y lo alimentastes con tus ofensas...! Ya te has manchado una vez de mi sangre, hoy lo volvistes a hacer... ¿Es justo que yo reclame sangre para saldar la cuenta que tienes conmigo...? ¡Si es justo... Me gusta, me hago más fuerte matando...! Me encanta lo que soy ahora...

—¿Te encanta lo que eres... Un asesino, alguien que le quita la vida a las aves...? Blu... El guacamayo que conocí no haría eso, ese guacamayo sabelotodo, tímido, distraído y cariñoso, aquel macho, diferente y único entre los demás... Ese guacamayo no era el que conocí...

—¿Te refiers a la avechucha ramera de hace dos años...? Lo siento, pero esa ave ha muerto, ha desaparecido sin regreso alguno... Ahora ya no soy esa ave timida y cariñosa que conocias... Ahora soy alguien diferente, alguien mejor que ese bueno para nada, alguien que se hace respetar con sangre... Más fuerte, más ágil... ¡Amo lo que soy... No dejaré esto que me encanta tanto... Nadie me hará cambiar de parecer, ni tú ni nadie en esta tierra!—Blu jadeaba con furia, frunció el ceño mientras su mirada reflejaba el odio de su corazón, lentamente avanzaba hacia ella, sus pretensiones eran oscuras...

A perla le dolió escuchar todo eso, la conciencia la remordía y no sabía que hacer; se sentía culpable de todo lo que ocurría... Es la peor pesadilla que ha tenido, es lo peor que pudo haber imaginado... Es la consecuencia de sus acciones. Observaba que Blu lentamente se abalanzaba, pero no quería lastimarlo más, no quería defenderse... Simplemente retroceder en llanto, pensando la manera de solucionar este grave error...

—¡Dejame ayudarte Blu!, ¡Yo sé que todavia existe en el fondo esa ave timida e inteligente que conocí...! ¡No dejes que tu odio te manipule... No hagas el mismo error que yo cometí... No condenes a los demás por algo que no tiene que ver! ¡Por favor... Acepta que te ayude y te demuestre lo arrepentida que estoy...!

—¡Noooo!...—Blu grita muy angustiado, mientras rápidamente la empuja hacia el suelo, toma la capa... Y sin pensarlo se lanza hacia el cielo, alejándose de la atalaya hasta perderse entre las nubes... Perla gritaba con toda su alma, aún tirada en el suelo, reclamando su presencia...

— ¡Bluuu!... ¡No te vayas... Por favor Blu...! ¡No me dejes otra vez!... ¡Por favor, te necesito...!

Perla lo había perdido de vista, a plena madrugada. Lloraba en el piso con angustia, halando cruelmente su cresta, mencionando una y otra vez su nombre... Sin deseos de seguir con vida...

* * *

… Blu había atravesado toda la ciudad durmiente, hasta llegar a unas bodegas abandonadas en un puerto. Entra en una ventana mientras silenciosamente vuela con su túnica en sus garras, a refugiarse en la oscuridad de su morada. En un rincón tenía guardado cuidadosamente varias túnicas y fundas, había hecho un nido con trapos viejos y basura... Blu lanza a lo lejos su túnica dañada con furia, mientras en llanto gritaba a no más poder, haciendo eco en la soledad. Cruelmente se arrancó las fundas pegadas con sangre, desprendiendo varias plumas en el acto, se deshace de ellas mientras se tira a su nido, llorando sin consuelo alguno...

—¡Te odio Perla, te odio...! ¡No me volverás a dañar, no me volverás a mentir... No me volverás a humillar...! ¡No te tengo miedo, no te tengo miedo...! ¡No Perla, no soy Blu, no soy Blu... Yo no soy Blu...! ¡Por favor Perla, no me golpees, no me sigas diciendo así... Por favor Perla, no me dejes caer, no lo hagas! ¡No insertes tus garras en mi espalda... Nooo...!—dice Blu a solas, sin que nadie pueda escuchar sus alaridos de sufrimiento...

Blu estaba loco, estaba desquiciado; no esperó que Perla lo descubriera... Equizofrénicamente gritaba por un temor, una fobia... Se cubría con sus alas, se movía a los lados mientras repetía periódicamente, todo el sufrimiento que pasó con Perla, hace más de dos años...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente...

Rafael y todos sus amigos, pasaron la noche en vela, esperando respuestas alguna de la presencia de Perla. Su impotencia... Hacia que se preocupara más...

— ¡yo no se chicos... Pero tengo que ir a buscarla...!

— ¡No vayas Rafael!... No sabemos si ese sujeto sigue por ahi, esperando que nos descuidemos para atraparnos...— Dijo Eva, preocupada, evitando que su marido vaya, asintiendo todos por igual... Hasta que de repente, trodos se asustan, ya que observaron descender a un ave que jamás imaginaron ver hasta estos días. Nigel no se había dado cuenta que ellos estaban reunidos; estaba despistado y olvidó ser discreto para buscar a Perla. Asi que se rindió y aterrizó frente a ellos.

— ¿Que haces tu aqui?... ¡No eres bienvenido!—dijo Rafael y todos le respondian con una mirada de odio.

— ¡No vengo para pelear!. Vengo porque busco a Perla, y ella sabe que nos estamos viendo...

— ¡Cómo es eso...! ¿Que tienes que ver tú con ella?... ¡No son amigos!.— Dijo Rafael furioso... Pero hizo memoria de la noche pasada, y recordó que entre la plática del sujeto y ella, habían mencionado a Nigel...—¡... O lo que sea que son! ¡Tú eres el responsable de lo que le ocurrió a Perla!

Nigel responde...—Si Perla les contó la situación, ustedes deben de comprender que ella está un gran riesgo...Ahora ella posee cualidades que ninguna ave tiene, todo para evitar que un mal se desate. Rio corre gran peligro en estos momentos...—Pero se percata del desorden que habia en el suelo, dedujo que algo habia pasado, algo nada bueno...— Rafael... ¡Donde esta Perla!...

Rafael tenía temor al recordar de nuevo ese momento, así que responde con preocupación— ¡Un ave de capa oscura... Atacó a Perla!. Se fueron luchando hacia el cielo y no sabemos nada desde entonces. ¡Temo que este muerta...!— Rafael rompe en llanto... Y su esposa lo consuela...

—Una pregunta... ¿Perla no les contó la verdad... Sobre lo que tenia?—Nigel responde, curioso. Todos se sorprenden... Y Nico lo cuestiona...

— ¿De qué clase de verdad estas hablando?... ¿Hay algo que no sabemos aún?... ¡Ustedes traman algo, no sé pero tanto Perla como tú y ese asesino tiene mucho que ver, y creo que sabes más de la cuenta...!

Nigel metió la pata, ahora Perla podría estar en muchos problemas; trataba de buscar respuestas mientras los demás estaban molestos, intrigados en saber lo que ocurre realmente... No fue sino, hasta que Pedro los interrumpe, con mucha alegria...— ¡Miren chicos!... ¡Es Perla!—

En efecto... Perla se aproximaba errante en el cielo, buscando aterrizar donde estaban ellos. Todos se sorprenden de su aparicion, estaban alegres que se salvara de ese sujeto, sin saber nada de lo que ocurrió realmente; Nigel suelta un respiro de alivio... Pero al momento que observaron de cerca a Perla, se dieron cuenta que algo andaba mal...

Perla volaba con normalidad, pero la herida de su espalda seguía sangrando, escurriendose hasta llegar a la cola, cayendo en pequeñas gotas por el aire, tenía ojos de desvelo, gemía aún del incesante dolor que no daba tregua. Estaba sucia y lastimada...Pero ni el el dolor ni su aspecto no le importaba... Aterrizó frente a todos sin decir nada, llena de frustración y tristeza. Seguía tosiendo, usa una de sus alas para hacer presión en su torso. Ella observó a todo mundo, no le importaba... Pero cuando se dio cuenta que ahí estaba Nigel, junto a ellos; mi mirada cambió drásticamente de la tristeza al odio, al resentimiento. Rafael se le acerca. Le pone el ala en uno de sus hombro y mientras la cuestiona...—¿Perla?... ¿Que paso? ¿ Quien te hizo esto?... ¿Estas bien?...— Perla no respondia, como si nunca lo escuchara.

Rafael se atemorizó cu ando Perla lo observó, estaba furiosa y tenía una expresión salvaje. Rafael quita rápidamente su ala, mientras retrocede un poco, de esa ave llena de ira. Volvio a ver a Nigel, y comenzó a caminar peligrosamente hacia él, lentamente. Sus garras sonaban en el suelo por el silencio, un ronroneo de furia salía de su garganta, mientras mantenía su pico entreabierto; hizo puños con sus alas, jadeaba horrible.

Nigel comenzó a temblar del miedo, retrocedía lentamente y sin cesar al mismo ritmo de Perla; él imaginaba del porqué ella se comportaba de esa manera, deducía que algo le pasó o algo descubrió estando con el sujeto cara a cara... El pensaba en lo peor. Todos los presentes no pudieron creer que él tenía miedo.

Nigel siguió retrocediendo, hasta sentir una roca atrás de él, su camino había terminado y no tenía salida alguna. Nigel tartamudeaba, temía preguntarle a la hembra furiosa, ya tenía en mente del porqué estaba así, pero no se atrevía a ir directamente al grano; porque las consecuencias serían peor.

— ¡Hola Perla.. !¿Que te te pasa...? ¿Porque estas asi...?—Dijo, sin recibir respuesta alguna de ella; pero ya era tarde, ella estaba a centímetros de su presencia.

Perla lo observa con odio, podía sentir el miedo en él; sin aviso, rápidamente recoje su garra y lo golpea en el estómago, tan fuerte que Nigel se quedo sin aire. Inmediatamente lo golpea en la nuca, derribándolo al suelo, jadeando de la furia. Nigel se quejaba por los golpes, se retorcía en el suelo como gusano. Ni Rafael ni los demás se atrevieron a intervenir, sólo les quedaba observar, para para saber como terminaría eso.

Perla lo levanta de la nuca con sus alas, y rápidamente lo apresa por el cuello, usando su garra para estrangularlo sin piedad. Nigel estaba desorientado, pero ella hizo que lo observara a sus ojos , sus lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir, no encontraba qué decirle a la cacatúa.

— ¡Porque no me lo dijistes!... ¿No te importo lo que pasaria? ¡contestame!— Dijo Perla, pero se dio cuenta que él trataba de hablar, así que aflojó un poco las garras para dejarlo hablar...

—¡Te dije... Que lo averiguaras por tí misma!, porque si te lo decía en ese momento, tú no podrías enfrentarlo, no tendrias piedad y compasion en el para vencerlo y por supuesto, él tendría ventaja y lsin dudarlo te mataria facilmente...

Perla lo volvio a apretar... Y cruelmente lo arrojó a lo lejos, hacia los demas, gritando como loca. Todos quedaron impactados por el comportamiento de ella. Nigel se levanta y se sienta, mientras frotaba su cuello del dolor y se recuperaba; Perla vuelve a acercarse...

— ¡Porque no escojistes a otra ave! ¡Porque a él! ¡CONTESTA!—dijo Perla, llorando... Nigel se para, y responde a su pregunta...

— Yo lo vi desconsolado, sin que nadie lo ayudara, yo me apareci al frente, y al verme, deseo la muerte... Yo le ofreci otro camino, le adverti de las consecuencias, y él aceptó... ¡No lo obligué, él aceptó consientemente de lo que se convertiría...! El odio en su corazón, hizo que aprendiera a volar, a ser cruel y despiadado... Y combinado con la fórmula... ¡No sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haberlo ayudado!...

—Entonces dime una cosa... ¿Existe algún antídoto para ese químico que nos aplicastes o algo para destruirlo de nuestros cuerpos? ¿Y ahora que se supone que deba hacer...? ¡Estamos hablando de alguien muy importante para mí!—Dijo Perla, desesperada para conocer alguna alternativa para frenar todo este problema, que se ha salido de control.

—¡Lo siento Perla...! ¡No existe ni antídoto ni nada que puedas hacer para frenar todo esto...! La fórmula es irreversible, te digo que buscaba la forma de pararlo de otra manera, desde hace mucho tiempo... Pero no encontré nada, no existe nada para parar su locura... La vida de todos en Rio, ahora caen en tus garras, porque si dejas que él te derrote, este paraíso que ahora conoces, él lo volverá en un verdadero infierno...

—¡Y él... Qué hay de él...! ¿Realmente no existe otra forma de detenerlo?, ¡no quiero llegar a manchar mis garras de su sangre... No...!

—Lo siento Perla, el daño está hecho, pero ahora debes de escoger, o perdonarle la vida y condenar a todos tus amigos a una muerte segura, o eliminarlo pero no será en vano porque salvarás a Rio; debes elegir, la vida de él o la de todas las aves de Rio, matarlo o que te mate. ¡Tu eliges... Hay muchas vidas que penden de un hilo, es tú desición!.

Perla no quiso admitir esa verdad, no quería escoger y arriesgar a perder; estaba en una seria encrucijada. Rompió en llanto y voló rápidamente hacia el cielo, alejándose hasta perderse.

Rafael estaba confundido, no había entendido nada de lo que pasaba; estaban en un problema que comprometían a todos, y ellos no dicen nada al respecto, peor al ver a Perla que no les dirigió ni una sola palabra...— Nigel...¿me puedes explicar qué está pasando aqui?

— ¡Y a ti que te importa...! Es mejor que no sepan, porque conociéndolos puedan infundir el terror hacia toda la población aviar... Semejantes chismosos...—dijo Nigel, mientras se recupera y extiende sus alas, para salir volando y perderse en el cielo.

Rafael queda perplejo... Y estaba furioso de todo lo que estaba pasando. Respiró hondo para relajarse, trataba de calmarse mientras dirigía la palabra a sus amigos...

—Creo que el peligro ya pasó, no sé en qué problema se ha metido Perla en estos momentos y apostaría a que tiene que ver con ese maldito asesino... ¡Así que a Perla no la quiero ver aqui Eva, quiero que se vaya para donde se le ocurra!... ¡Entendido!—

Eva se sorprendió de lo que dijo su marido, casi nunca lo ha visto enfadado... tenía que corresponder su comentario...— ¡si cariño... Me encargare de eso...—con esa afirmación, Rafael se acerca donde estaba Nico— ¡Vamos al club... Te ayudaré a limpiar el desorden, y a limpiar la mancha de sangre del piso; no creo que nadie lo haya limpiado...

— ¡No hay problema Rafi!... Siempre estamos agradecidos de tener voluntarios, más porque somo enanos y... ¡Olvídalo, Pedro vamonos! —Pedro asiente, y juntos se van hacia el club. Fredy se despide también y se dirije a su hogar, para alertar a todos... Solamente quedó Eva con sus crias, eso la animaba a seguir con su rutina de madre...

* * *

Perla estaba en la cabeza de Cristo Redentor, mientras observaba el paisaje, estaba pensativa en lo que debia de hacer. Pasó la mitad del dia pensando, con lagrimas en sus ojos; armando todos los hechos y las discusiones, y en la desición que debía tomar con respecto a Blu.

—_«"Ahora no sé que hacer... Ahora no sé la forma de salir de esta. Por un lado, está todas las aves de Rio, todas sus familias, sus hijos, sus pichones que tanto adoro y deseo... Por otra parte está Blu, el guacamayo que prácticamente lo amo y lo deseo, y haría cualquier cosa para estar jumto a él; pero ahora ya no es el mismo, ya no es la misma ave tierna que conocí hace años, ahora se ha vuelto un asesino, enfermo de su sufrimiento. Si lo dejo vivir, él me mataría y acabaría con la felicidad de esta ciudad, trayendo la muerte y el sufrimiento... Si lo mato, todos vivirán en paz, pero yo lentamente sufriré su pérdida, perderé de nuevo la cordura, cargaré el peso de haberlo asesinado y de ser la única con estos dones; moriré lentamente en mi pena... O perderé la cabeza como Blu y me convertiré en una asesina sin alma, acabando vidas por apaciguar el sufrimiento... Tanto de un lado como de otro, mi destino está escrito... "»_

Perla se secaba un poco sus lágrimas... Pero curiosamente observa una sombra moverse sobre ella, observa hacia arriba y se da cuenta que un Delta de color verde amarela, surcaba elegantemente por el cielo azul. Hizo memoria, y rápidamente recordó aquel momento en su vida, en el que Blu y ella estaban maravillados por la vista del Cristo en un Delta cuando estaban encadenados, más que todo Blu, porque jamás había visto algo parecido en su vida, camino al taller de Luis. Recordó muchas cosas... El baile con Blu, el tranvía... El hábitat donde lo conoció por primera vez. Perla sonrió, se secó las lagrimas, y se puso de pie... Para luego alzar vuelo hacia la ciudad...

—_«"... Sé lo que tengo que hacer... Y me duele haber decidido esa solucion. Esto beneficiará tanto a todos como a mí y a Blu... Al fin viviremos felices por siempre."»_

* * *

En otra parte de Rio, en unas bodegas abandonadas, cerca de un puerto... Estaba Blu, en un rincón, sosteniendo una túnica y un par de fundas nuevas, mirando el exterior desde una ventana. Sus heridas en su frente y del resto de su cuerpo dejaron de sangrar, la sangre se había adherido a sus plumas, dándole un aspecto horrible. Su mirada perdida y su sepulcral silencio, era indicios que estaba perdido en su mente...

—_«"No lo había meditado bien, pero creo que sacaré provecho a esta situación. Perla está dolida por lo que me hizo, así que tratará de no lastimarme en lo absoluto, eso ayudará para que de imprevisto, la pueda matar sin dificultad alguna. ¿Porqué no se me ocurrió mostrarle mi identidad la noche pasada, antes de pelear con ella? De ser así ella estuviera fría y tiesa... Sin vida. Pero tendré más cuidado con sus ataques, aunque realmente no es debido a eso... Hubo algunos momentos inexplicables en la cual algo me detenía, no sé... ¡Pero qué importa, una basura menos de que preocuparme, una ventaja más para apoderarme de la vida de todos...! ¡Jajajaja...!"»_

Blu sonrió de forma siniestra, su mirada estaba llena de perversión... Se puso sus fundas en sus garras y cubrió sus tarsos lastimados, luego se puso y amarró su túnica, mientras se amarraba una pieza de tela para tapar su pico. Al quedar todo listo, se pone la capucha muy bien, mientras se observaba una de sus garras, erizándolas en el acto...

— ¡Perla debe de estar buscándome...! ¡No pasará de este día para que siga disfrutando de su vida...! Donde quiera que se encuentre, donde quiera que se esconda... La encontraré y enterraré mis garras, y sacaré su corazón para que vea lo horrible que es dañar lo que sienten los demás... Exhibiré su cuerpo mientras elimino a todos sus amigos y me quede con Rio... ¡Nadie podrá evitar ese destino...! ¡Nadie...!

Blu extiende sus alas con elegancia, extendiendo toda su túnica en su espalda; alza el vuelo y rápidamente sale de la bodega por una ventana y se eleva hacia el cielo... A cumplir con su objetivo.

* * *

*** En el Club***

Rafael, Nico y Pedro; se pusieron la sacar los escombros y a ordenar un poco, del desorden que habia quedado ayer en medio de la fiesta. Rafael no hablaba ni con el mismo, Ninguno de sus amigos se atrevian a dirigirle la palabra, porque estaba en un estado deprimente por la traicion de Perla... Rafael odia que le tengan desconfianza, eso le dolia aún mas...

Nico decide terminar con el sufrimiento en vano de su amigo, así que se acerca y le susurra para llamar su atención...

— ¡Rafita...! ¿Porqué no vas a descansar y te relajas...? En ese estado no puedes trabajar, menos con tantos problemas en la cabeza... Fue horrible todo lo que pasó en las últimas horas, no hemos dormido nada, ¡Pero no por eso te la tienes que pasar mortificado!. ¡Vamos amigo...! ¡Hazme caso!

Rafael le sonrie, y Nico lo lleva a la barra, ahi se sientan y pasan el tiempo clarlando incoherencias, con el fin de animar a Rafael. En eso, Rafael vuelve a tocar ese mismo tema, que lo tenía pensativo...

— ¿Que estoy haciendo Nico?... Estoy odiando a Perla, olvidando que ella me salvó la vida... Dos veces, por alejar a ese homicida de mi hogar y de nosotros, ¡Nos estaba protegiendo...! Si no fuera por ella, entonces estuviera en mi casa malherido o peor. ¡Nunca se lo agradeci, pero tambie estoy olvidando mis principios...!—Rafael responde, preocupado por lo mal que estaba actuando con Perla...

— ¿Y entonces, qué piensas hacer?— Dijo Nico, respondiendo Rafael al rato... con una sonrisa...

—¡Le daré otra oportunidad, y dejaré que ella misma en cualquier momento me lo cuente!. No sé lo que ocurre con ella, pero siento que son asunto que no deberíamos interferir de ninguna manera. Dejemos que los hechos hablen por si solos... Aunque tengo dudas acerca de ese sujeto de capucha, porque también tiene una cierta relación... ¡Creo que me estoy preocupando mucho, ella pudo librarse de la muerte, podrá lidiar con esto...! ¡Mejor terminemos de arreglar este lugar, antes que comience a aumentar la clientela!

Rafael y su amigo, volvieron al trabajo, para dejar impecable el club, como nuevo... Para que el club vuelva a tomar vida y alegria que irradia el club, aunque están trabajando a plena fiesta... Sin saber en lo mínimo, de lo que les ocurrirá después...

* * *

Perla sobrevolaba la ciudad, cerca del mercado de frutas, donde más adelante estaba el club; estaba pensativa y en alerta. Vacilaba en el aire, paseaba de un lado para el otro, perdiendo prácticamente tiempo y energías...

—_«"Ya estoy aburrida y un poco cansada, he pasado mucho aquí, meroreando este lugar. Suponiendo que Blu esté buscándome, podría comenzar en la ciudad, exactamente por aquí... ¡No creo que se haya rendido! Está decidido a acabar conmigo... Espero que lo de su odio funcione de nuevo, porque si no, en verdad sí sería mi fin. Espero que todo salga bien... ¡Dios... Dime si esto que haré, realmente funcionará...!"»_

… En lo que Perla estaba distraída en sus pensamientos, no se había dado cuenta que una silueta se acercaba peligrosamente, atrás de ella, con sus garras extendidas al máximo. No supo en qué momento pasó, cuando sintió unas garras que sostuvieron su cola, para ser arrastrada fácilmente por los aires... Perla gritaba de la sorpresa y del enojo, porque una de las cosas que no le agradaban, es que la arrastren por la cola...

—¡Infelíz... Odio que me arrastren de la cola, no me gusta! ¡Ya suéltame Blu!—Perla estaba tratando de luchar, pero era inutil, no lo podía alcanzar...

—¿Dijistes que te soltara...? Bueno, si tú insistes...—Dijo Blu, mientras se acercaba hacia un callejón solitario, para luego impulsarse y lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas hasta ahí... Perla sale práctimamente disparada hacia una pared, pero se desvía extendiendo a tiempo sus alas... Descraciadamente termina chocando contra las escaleras de ermegencias del edificio. El impacto hizo que rodara y rompiera con su cuerpo varios floreros que estaban casualmente ahí, cayendo e impactando dentro de un bote de basura.

Perla sale del bote adolorida, percatándose que Blu estaba acechando en el cielo. Así que rápidamente sale de ahí y se eleva hacia el cielo, teniendo a Blu frente a ella.

—_«"Creo que ya es hora, es momento de implementar mi plan..."»_ ¡Qué pasa Blu... ¿Eso es todo? ¡Acabo de salir ilesa, pensé que pelearías como la noche pasada... Pero ya veo que sigues siendo un debilucho...!—Perla se dio cuenta, que con lo que dijo tuvo suficiente para que Blu gritara como loco y saliera tras ella. Perla escapa para ser perseguida, pero en el acto, Blu se eleva y la embiste de manera feróz, cayendo desorientada hacia otro callejón... Justamente donde estaba funcionando el club.

Perla cae por segunda vez, esta vez cae justamente en el techo del club, derribando parcialmente la lona del impacto. Ella cayó al suelo, pero la lona sirvió de amortiguación, así que pudo salvarse por el momento. Todo mundo estaba asustado, había caos y gritos por el siniestro. Blu estaba fuera de vista, se quita por un momento su capucha en el aire, mientras observa con ironía el lugar del choque...

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué estará tramando...? ¿Porque no me ataca...? ¿Será que está jugando a rendirse y dejarse morir?. No puedo creerlo, pero ella tal parece que no lo hace, porque teme lastimarme... Es una gran ventaja, así rápidamente me desharé de ella. ¡Jajajaja... Esto me está gustando... !—Dijo blu, confiado que todo saliera a la perfección, la venganza perfecta. Así que entre carcajadas, se vuelve a poner la capucha, esperando ejecutar su próximo movimiento.

Rafael, Nico y Pedro se sorprendieron de lo cque pasó, el accidente asustó a todo mundo; así que fueron a revisar, en busca de la causa. La música, el espectáculo, la fiesta... Todo había quedado paralizado por completo.

— ¡Pero qué pudo haber causado para que el techo se cayera! ¡Nos aseguramos bien que estuviese bien asegurado, lo único que pudo haber hecho esto sería que le cayera una enorme sandía...! ¡Pero No hay nada... Nada pesado ha caído encima...!—Dijo Pedro, junto a sus amigos molestos por el percance, no encontraban explicación alguna; una de las pocas veces que pasó solamente fue cuando los tití invadieron el club, para secuestrar a Blu y a Perla.

Todo mundo estaba buscando algo que les indicara el motivo del accidente, cuando Rafael mira que algo comenzó a moverse en una sección del toldo, alertando a todo mundo del hallazgo...

— ¡Oigan chicos! ¡Creo que alguien tuvo malo aterrizaje y cayó en el techo con fuerza... El techo le sirvió para amortiguar el golpe...!—Dijo Rafael, sorprendido del hallazgo.

—¿Y porqué supones eso Rafi?...—Dijo Nico, haciendo que Rafael señale el lugar con sus alas...—Pues, porque en ese sitio esa avecita trata de salir pero no puede, así que está en apuros, la lona es pesada y difícil de cortar.

Todos se dirigieron a ver el lugar, algo entre la lona trataba desesperadamente en salir, sin encontrar salida alguna. Pedro estaba furioso, a él y a nico no les puede enfadar tanto que alguien venga a destruir el club, su foco de popularidad y ocio. Pedro levantó el pecho, mientras volaba hacia donde estaba el sujeto atrapado en el desastre...

— ¡Ahora verá ese desgraciado... Respondera por todos los daños que ha hecho!. ¡No se imagina en lo absoluto, de con quién se ha metido!, ¡Está en serios problemas!

Pedro estaba casi cerca de donde estaba el accidente... Pero sorpresivamente, unas grandes garras desgarraban la tela con crueldad, todos los curiosos se asustaron y comenzaron a retroceder... Pedro regresó aterrorizado y se refugió en la espalda de Rafael, quien se reía de forma irónica. Las garras seguían desgarrando la lona, hasta que hizo un hueco lo suficiente grande para sacar una de sus alas; seguía luchando hasta poder sacar el resto del cuerpo hacia afuera. Todo mundo se asombró al ver quién fue el causante de la destrucción del club, estaban perplejos prácticamente...

—¡Es... Es...! ¡Es Perla!— Dijo Rafael, admirado por lo que estaba presenciando.

Perla salió completamente de la lona que la tenía aprisionada por un momento, sus heridas volvieron a abrirse, caminaba con dificultad a causa de los golpes... Ella se percató que había caído justamente sobre el club, todo mundo la estaba observando. Por ahora, eso no le importa en lo absoluto, ya que tendrá problemas más grandes y delicados en estos momentos. Perla busca un lugar despejado, observa el cielo y grita hasta dolerle sus pulmones...— ¡Asi es como quieres pelear! ¡De escondidas...! ¡ven, y pelea como el ave que eres!... ¡Estoy esperando... Qué esperas! ¡Matame!...

Perla extendió totalmente sus alas y cerró completamente sus ojos. Blu alcanzó a escuchar eso a lo lejos, rápidamente ubicó su posicion... Para él, ella estaba indefensa.

—¡No lo puedo creer, es mi día de suerte...! ¡Creo que se está rindiendo...! ¡Que patética la forma que quiere entregarse a su verdugo! ¡Pensé que pelearia como la noche pasada, pero ni modo; hay que complacer a la señorita!

Blu toma impulso y vuela en picada para atacarla por atrás, carcajeaba como un desquiciado, cada segundo él se llenaba de felicidad y se declaraba vencedor... Sin saber que se dirige a una trampa.

… Perla tenia cerrado sus ojos... Pero no sus oidos. Se concentró profundamente, analizando en su cerebro hasta el minúsculo de los sonidos. No tardó mucho para reconocer las carcajadas de Blu y su incesante aleteo, quien se acercaba atrás de ella; solo esperó el momento idóneo para actuar. Blu se acercaba cada vez más a su objetivo, estaba decidido a ultimarla por la espalda; todos los presentes al ver a Perla en esa posición y al encapuchado que infundió el miedo en el club, acercándose por la espalda, se llenaron del pánico, algunos trataban de hiur, otros solo se taparon los ojos para no ver ese ataque mortal. Rafael, al ver al encapuchado, se congeló del terror, esta vez no tenía las agallas ni para gritar...

En el preciso momento en que Blu saca sus garras, Perla calcula su distancia y sorpresivamente... Salta muy alto, de espalda, observando a Blu atónito por abajo. Perla se deja caer en el preciso momento sobre la espalda de Blu, sentada, aferrándose con sus garras en el torso, mientras sostenía con sus alas la túnica que traía puesto, al mismo tiempo que lo asfixiaba; prácticamente Perla montaba a Blu como caballo en jaripeo.

Blu, al darse cuenta que era una trampa, se eleva y trata de sacudirse a Perla y derribarla; ella evitaba que eso sucediera, aferrándose más al cuerpo der Blu, enterrando sus garras en la carne... Perla luchó para dejarlo fuera de combate, golpeandolo en la cabeza. Blu jadeaba del cansancio, el odio comenzó a incrementar peligrosamente, tanto que se desesperó y usando todas sus fuerzas, decide contraminarse contra la pared de un edificio aledaño. El impacto fue tanto que Perla se soltó y quedó literalmente sembrada en los ladrillos. Blu se lástimó más y gritó del dolor, ya que al quere soltarse del agarre, lo hizo pero con el costo que las garras de Perla desgarraran su piel cuando se soltó, por el momento estaba desorientado, retorciendo el cuerpo del dolor.

… Perla, estaba adolorida, pero trataba de ocultarlo, mientras una cálida sonrisa surgía de su lastimado pico... Blu se estabiliza y mira la sonrisa de Perla, esa sonriza comenzó a enfurecerlo, comenzó a cegarse del odio; eso no le estaba gustando. Perla comienza a reir, mientras Blu jadeaba muy fuerte y rápido... Perla estaba provocando a Blu.

—¡Vaya... Es lo mejor que tienes!... ¡Me estás decepcionado, tanto que hasta ganas de dormir tengo! —Dijo Perla, provocando aú más, la ira de Blu. Blu se enoja y responde gritando a todo pulmón...— ¡No te rias de mi!... ¡Esto aún no ha terminado... Dormirás estando muerta...!

En ese instante, Blu toma impulso y fuerza de vuelo, extendiendo sus garras rápidamente para atravesarla; ella, al percatarse de eso, rápidamente se retira al mismo tiempo que observa como Blu choca en la pared... Y ahora es Blu quien está sembrado en el ladrillo.

— Blu... ¡ Juguemos!... ¡No seas timido!... ¡No te morderé...!—Dijo Perla, mientras volaba estacionariamente. Blu voltea a verla, pero sus garras estaba atoradas en el duro ladrillo. Perla se acerca hasta estar a centímetros de él, para luego extender una de sus garras y meterlas bajo la capucha, acariciando sensualmente su mejilla oculta. Esa acción hizo enfadarlo a muerte, la ira y el odio toman el control total y lo cegan, igual como sucedió con el choque del tronco... Grazna horrible, para usar todas sus fuerzas y desprenderse de la pared, comenzó a desprender los ladrillos y lanzarlo para todas partes, enloquecido; hasta hacer un agujer muy grande... Gritando de la cólera. Perla se alejó, esquivando los ladrillos que se dirigían aleatoriamente hacia ella.

—_«"¡Ahora Perla!... ¡Es tu oportunidad!..."» _¡Oye... Por aquí!, ¡qué esperas, me estoy aburriendo! — Perla llamaba a lo lejos a Blu, haciendo que éste fuera a su persecución. Perla se adentra hacia un callejón más estrecho, comienza a hacer piruetas tan cerradas que Blu le hacían difícil seguirla. Blu iba demasiado rápido, rompía todo lo que se le atravesara en su camino, iba tirando todos los tendederos de ropa y las macetas de las ventanas, mientras gritaba del odio... Blu rápidamente la estaba alcanzando, la tenia enfrente, el deseo de estrangularla era cada vez mayor... Hasta que ella atraviesa una nube de vapor que emergía de una tuberia, desapareciendo instantáneamente. Blu estaba loco, comenzó a golpear y a romper todas las ventanas con su cuerpo y sus garras, mientras buscaba por todos lados, cegado de la rabia.

Pero realmente Perla no había desaparecido... Mientras Blu estaba buscando por todas partes, ella estaba encima de él, sostenida con sus garras por debajo de una pequeña terraza, con el mismo color de su plumaje. En sus alas, sostenía un pedazo de malla de poliéster, usado en pesca; esperando el momento indicado para sorprenderlo. Blu seguía buscando como loco, estaba perdiendo cada vez la paciencia. Sin resultado alguno, Blu se dispuso a buscar en otro lado, pero justo en ese momento estaba debajo de la trampa... Perla Aprovecha esa única oportunidad, cae de gravedad, y logra con éxito apresarlo, envolviéndolo de cabeza a garras. Blu cae por gravedad hacia el suelo, impactando fuerte en el concreto; trataba de liberarse pero es en vano, porque se enredaba solo, entre más luchaba por salir, más quedaba atrapado... La ira de Blu lo habia dejado desorientado y fuera de cabales.

Perla, rápidamente tomó un palo, y con violencia lo golpeó en la cabeza, dejándolo inconsiente. Rápidamente lo libera, lo ata con cordeles de sus garras; también recoje sus alas y lo envuelve con unas vueltas de cordel. Perla se asegura que esté bien atado, se eleva y carga ese cuerpo inconsiente, para elevarse alto al cielo. Perla se estacionó en el aire, todos parecían hormigas en el suelo; observaba detenidamente a Blu, mientras observaba a lo lejos un edificio, exactamente donde esta el destruido club.

Perla comenzó a llorar, al instante que observó casualmente al mismo Delta atravesar a lo bajo la ciudad; El viento comenzó a mover sus plumas y a silvar, un escalofrío invadio su cuerpo, el miedo erizó su plumaje, su estómago estaba revuelto... Ella no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—_«"No puedo creer que haya tomado esta desición, es algo que ni yo me lo creo... Al fin todos vivrán en paz, todos estarán a salvo, pero todo eso, a un costo muy grande. No puedo matar a Blu, ni dejar que siga con su locura... Tampoco debe de existir nada que tenga que ver con la fórmula; ya no somos los únicos Spix en la tierra, hay más que siguen viviendo y procreando. Así que después de esto... Solamente seremos un recuerdo más, una historia más que contar; porque al fin seremos felices, en un lugar donde ningún ave a vuelto jamás..."»_

Perla suspiraba de la tristeza, al mismo tiempo que sale propulsada a toda maquina; descendiendo demasiado rápido hacia el suelo... Dirigiéndose hacia el edificio que observó hace un momento. Cada vez que se acercaba, cada vez jadeaba del miedo, deseaba parar con esta locura; pero su mente ahora no estaba tomando el control, sino su corazón. Estaba claro el plan de Perla, capturar a Blu y morir junto a él en un choque, sus cuerpos estaba muy lastimados y no resistirían más; así que Perla estaba dispuesta a quitarse la vida y la vida de Blu, chocando contra el edificio.

Perla, con Blu en sus garras, estaba demasiado cerca del edificio; la velocidad que lleva era terrible, solo faltaban segundos de dolor y momentos de vida. Perla se da cuenta que Blu estaba despertando, estaba abriendo vagamente sus ojos... Y en los últimos segundos de vida, abraza con sus alas a Blu con fuerza, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejia y acomodando su cabeza en el penacho de plumas, cerrando sus ojos... Y susurrando sus últimas palabras...— … Al fin dejaremos dejsremos de sufrir, al fin lograremos ser felices... Te amo...

Blu escuchó eso, al instante que vio con horror lo que iba a suceder, se dio cuenta que estaba atado y sin escapatoria... Lo único que le quebada hacer, en sus últimos momentos, no era más que gritar de agonía...

Perla no se había dado cuenta, pero de alguna manera, sea el viento o mal cálculo, que se desvió y no iba a chocar hacia el muro; sino en una ventana. Ambos chocan contra el vidrio de la ventana como un proyectil, traspasaban sin parar todas las paredes de yeso y madera, dejando destrucción en su camino. Perla se suelta de Blu por los golpes, al instante que atravesaban todas las paredes de los apartamentos, sin reducir de ninguna manera la velocidad; hasta llegar justamente al lado opuesto del edificio, justamente en otra ventana, frente a donde estaba el club de sus amigos. Debido a los incesantes golpes, y a un sinnúmero de cortadas; Perla se retrasa en la trayectoria, haciendo que Blu rompa con su cuerpo la otra ventana...

Ambos atravesaron la ventana, los cristales rotos salieron dispiersos por todas partes. Las aves que estaba aún en el club destruido, se asustaron del estruendo que ocasionó el choque, refugiándose a donde pudieran, de los filosos trozos de vidrio que llovían... Ambos guacamayos, terminan chocando en otro muro del callejón con violencia, imprimiemdo con sangre la forma de sus cuerpos. Ambos caen hacia el suelo, impactando en unas cajas apiladas, que servía de base para el escenario, Todo mundo estaba aterrado al ver el accidente, no sabian aún de qué lo ocasionó.

Rafael, junto a sus amigos y acompañados por más aves curiosas, se acercaron lentamente donde estaban los destrozos para ver lo que pasó... Todos se aterraron al ver el cuerpo de Perla, y se horrorizaron más al ver el cuerpo del sujeto de capucha, parcialmente destruida; sin señales de movimiento de vida...

Las condiciones de los dos Spix no eran alentadoras... Perla tenía cortadas por todas partes, las más graves en sus piernas, la espalda, el cuello, el pico y su cabeza; Blu estaba peor, porque además de tener profundas cortadas en su torso, en sus alas y en su cabeza, tenía incrustado una estaca en su pecho... Ambos, estaban parcialmente desplumados, sus colas estaban parcialmente cortadas; la sangre comenzó a manchar el resto de sus plumajes, empapando sus cuerpos totalmente... Separados mutuamente a centímetros de distancia.

Rafael, y todos los curiosos, pensaban que ellos estaban muertos, lloraban al ver que la sangre fluía como agua, generando un inmenso charco rojo entre ellos... No sentían pena por el encapuchado, sino por Perla... Se resignaron a perder a un ave amiga, pero en el momento menos esperado, se percataron de algo que sumamente los alegraría un poco...

Perla comenzó a despertar, sus ojos estaba entreabiertos, el dolor era terrible para ella. Escupía sangre sin piedad, mientras trataba de levantarse pero era en vano, había perdido movilidad en gran parte de su cuerpo. Perla observó el cuerpo de Blu, estaba distanciado de ella; sin pensarlo, ella se arrastraba en el charco de sangre, sentía que los minutos estaban contados... Logró llegar a puras penas al cuerpo, difícilmente logró desatar el nudo de la capucha con su pico, mientras se lo quitaba y dejaba mostrar a todo mundo su identidad... Blu no se movía, su cara estaba mirando al cielo, sangraba por el pico con abundancia, sus ojos estaban entreabiertos, sin responder a estímulos. Perla tomó una de sus garras y las estrechó, al instante que comenzó a toser sangre y caer de lado por la debilidad. Ella extendíó una de sus alas sobre el cuerpo de Blu, mientras observaba de lado el cielo azul... Para luego cerrarlos y y no abrirlos más...

* * *

Después, todo pasó rápido, pasó como el viento... Rafael casi se desmayaba al ver que el encapuchado era Blu, el resto no lo podían creer, incluso algunos deseaban que estuviese muerto ese asesino... Rafael se acercó rápido, para ver si realmente estaban muertos, pero se dieron cuenta que sus corazones aún latían, sus pulsos eran casi imperceptibles... Nigel llega al lugar, sorprendido al ver todo ese desastre y el horror de ver esos cuerpos, hizo que se le revolviera lo que comió... Rafael gritaba por ayuda, pero casi nadie estaba interesado en darles un ala. Nigel se ofreció de voluntario, mientras separaba con cuidado los cuerpos, con la ayuda de Rafael; para luego tratar de ver la forma de salvar sus vidas, Rafael con Perla y Nigel con Blu. Se dieron cuenta que si no encontraban una solución, ellos morirían... Perdieron las esperanzas y se dieron cuenta que, sin importar lo que hicieran... Ellos dejarían este mundo para siempre...

**Blue Dark Light-BBF**


End file.
